Under these Circumstances
by Danizaya1
Summary: Suddenly, a lot of incidents are occurring in Nanami's already stressful life.  Confronted by a god that has something against Tomoe, mysterious classmates, and a strained feeling.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Nanami was tapping absently from her spot on the floor, acting lethargically as she had lost her appetite. Not five minutes ago were those two familiars arguing again.

_If I can't eat in peace, then I can't eat at all. I really wish those two could get along. But everything I try to do never works out._

She bit her lower lip. _Anything I try… maybe it's making it worse? So maybe I should stop butting in every time._

In all honesty, Nanami wasn't paying much attention to the TV, lost in her thoughts and personal worries. _No one told me I'd have to keep my familiars from arguing. Tomoe and Mizuki don't get along, and I really wish they did, at least a little. It'd put my mind at ease._

"And now, some exciting bit of news relating to Ujigami High School and some two new very refreshing students!"

Nanami blinked and looked up at the TV, tilting her head.

"Just now it has been verified that the ultra popular pop idols Arika and Akira are going to be transferred to this ultra fortunate high school, which is already well-known for being the school that the long reigning Kurama-san go to! What a lucky high school year it is for the second years!"

_Huh, talk about déjà-vu. Three pop stars in one school, it seems a little too good to be true. But I've never even heard of these two… are they really that popular?_

Nanami raised an eyebrow, somewhat sceptically, as she turned up the volume and listened more intently.

"The idols are to start attending Tuesday, and already students of Ujigami High are setting up wonderful welcome gifts!"

The TV showed the school, which seemed to be remodelled, that, or the yard area just hadn't been cleaned at all, and just now, on a Sunday, they decided to clean it up for some idols.

_Still… they popped out of nowhere. I feel as if something's a little…_

"Nanami!"

The door swung open revealing a silver-haired fox with a gleam of urgency in his eyes, and an envelope in his hand.

Tomoe shoved the envelope in Nanami's face roughly. "You have a greeting from a god."

Nanami raised an eyebrow, observing the envelope. "Which god?"

"I was told not to open it by their messenger, but I have my—"

"Ah, it was Inari, the God of Grain and Harvest."

Striding in casually was Mizuki, a smile on his face as he explained the contents.

"You… snake, you read against the orders of a god… are you stupid? Wait, don't answer that, I already know the answer, don't waste your worthless breath pointing out the obvious," Tomoe snapped.

Mizuki shrugged, keeping his smirk. "But what if it was just a trap to harm my dear Nanami-chan? I couldn't bear knowing that a simple, suspicious sounding order could harm a single hair on her body."

"Ironic you of all people comment on harming her body," Tomoe replied blatantly.

Nanami smiled weakly and ignored the two, opening the envelope.

"Really, he's just requesting that he be able to visit you tomorrow morning. Inari is an early morning sort of god," Mizuki explained.

Nanami nodded, glancing over at Tomoe. "What sort of person is he really?"

Tomoe scoffed, crossing his arms. "As if I'd know, it's been at least 200 years since the last time I saw him, we didn't go out of our ways to see each other, believe me."

"Why's that?" Nanami asked.

Mizuki laughed. "Nanami-chan, Inari is fairly complex in terms of personality. One time he could be benevolent, the other he could be cruel and harsh. It depends solely on season, or so the rumours say. I've never met him myself, really. He's an elusive god; I don't think he was even present at the meeting in Izumo, really."

_A god that skipped out on such an important meeting?_

Nanami read over the note; however the handwriting wasn't legible itself. She tilted it, not seeing much help in doing so, and wondered how the hell Mizuki even read this.

Her gaze lingered on Tomoe, who was grimacing as Mizuki went on with his explanation of Inari

"Oh, I also heard that Inari, as a god, is very neglectful of other Yokai other than his legions. Yet people still respect him because they depend on him for grain. That man you can't live without, but would love to see in a miserable position," Mizuki added. "There's also this rumour about his small rivalry with Mikage, back when Tomoe-kun was a newly appointed familiar. Say, Tomoe-kun, is it true that—"

"As if it matters if it's true or not, whatever you're talking about."

Nanami glanced at Tomoe curiously, growing an interest herself. "Tomoe, it's true I haven't heard a lot about your past, but… you know what sort of person Inari is, right? What was this rivalry about?"

"Nothing to be concerned about. It was a worthless argument then and now, nothing more," the fox replied.

Nanami smiled, trying to push the subject. "C'mon, it doesn't matter if I'm concerned or not, I'm just curious is—"

"You're curious about the wrong stuff, Nanami. Drop it."

"Ha," Mizuki began. "The fox here just knows that if it weren't for Mikage, Inari would have Tomoe-kun dead by now. His crimes against the Yokai realm are immense and unforgivable. Only being a familiar saved his skin, right, Tomoe-kun?"

"Watch your mouth, snake."

"What do you plan on doing in front of Nanami-chan, exactly?"

Tomoe's eyes narrowed as he looked briefly over at Nanami, before trailing back at Mizuki.

_Um… I feel as if I should break this up now…_

"Of course, if it's… none of my business, Tomoe doesn't have to tell me," Nanami resigned, laughing nervously. "But you two—"

Abruptly, Tomoe turned around and left the room. "Really, it's best you don't know, Nanami…"

_What'd he say?_

"T-Tomoe…" she stammered, only to have Mizuki rest a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not worth it, Nanami-chan. Inari and Tomoe are _bound_ to clash. You see, Inari's messengers are white foxes, but obviously, Tomoe's in no position to be a holy _anything_, let alone a god's familiar. He's pushing his luck just by doing that. I'm sure Inari will chew him out, so it's better to leave it be," he advised.

"But—"

"Nanami-chan, _drop it_. Tomoe-kun will be in a sulky mood. The god Inari will most likely bring his messengers, and they _will_ give Tomoe-kun a hard time. I hate that undomesticated fox, I really do. However, I will not allow something this trivial hurt you in the least, so I want to make sure you won't worry."

Nanami's face dropped more, but she nodded.

Mizuki patted Nanami's head, giving her an assuring smile. "Plus, we both know that the fox sulks often, so it's better not to complain about it unless he gives us a reason to," he said, giving a shrug.

"…"

"Just give him some time, he doesn't really deserve your pity in the first place. The treatment he gets, Nanami-chan, is what he deserves. When Inari comes along, he'll be sure to make that clear. I'm not saying this just because it's fun to make fun of Tomoe-kun, I'm saying this out of consideration for _you. _Remember that."

Nanami pouted, crossing her arms. "Still, does he have to leave so suddenly like that? " she pressed stubbornly.

"Who knows, maybe in his mind he did. Foxes tend to not make sense, so I don't go out of my way to psychoanalyse their every move," Mizuki stated. "You could order him to tell you, if it's that serious. I don't mind dragging him by the tail if it puts your mind at ease~."

Nanami shook her head, giving a tired sigh. "It's not worth the effort, I'm going to bed. Obviously, he doesn't trust me enough with his problems, so I'll sleep it off."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Mmmm… Tomoe…"

"Nanami…"

"Mmm?"

"Nanami…"

_Huh, loud dreams…_

"NANAMI."

The said goddess's eyes flashed open at the sudden shout, and she shot up from her sleep, messy hair falling in front of her face.

"What… Tomoe? What is it? Do you have any idea what time it is? The sun isn't even out!"

The familiar nodded nonchalantly, fanning himself. "It's 4:00 am; I let you sleep in an extra hour after Mizuki kept on pestering me about it," he explained. "Now you should get up and get ready ASAP."

Nanami was rubbing her eyes, glaring at Tomoe drowsily. "Why did you think of waking me up so early, I can barely keep my eyes open, Tomoe," she yawned.

"Because, you're meeting Inari today, meaning the early morning," Tomoe replied.

"Isn't this excessively early, though?"

"You've never met Inari, now have you?"

"No, and asking you won't do any good because you just get all worked up about it," Nanami sighed.

Tomoe didn't reply, only shrugged as he stared somewhat expectantly at Nanami.

"What is it?"

Tomoe shook his head. "Nothing," he said, yanking her at the arm. "Just get up and get ready already."

Nanami shook her head. "I'm taking my time."

"Hurry up or I'm getting you ready myself. From bathing to dressing."

Understandably, Nanami's face paled as her expression began to scowl.

"Er… wait, that didn't come out the –"

"GET OUT, STUPID FOX."

"And don't come in unless I say so from this point on, either!"

_Jeez, that Tomoe… does he ever think about what he's saying? Meeting a god… I guess my normal clothes won't work out._

_҉_

"My, what was all the commotion about, Tomoe-kun?"

The white-haired fox sighed, rubbing his forehead irritably. "That girl…"

Mizuki raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure it's her fault?"

"Of course it is, if she weren't the way she was then I wouldn't be having this problem."

Mizuki nodded, giving a smile. "Tomoe-kun is stupid, plain and simple. So she's meeting Inari, are you sure you aren't just psyching yourself out about this?"

"Inari is nothing to be revered. His messengers just mindlessly follow him and treat other familiars like trash," Tomoe pointed out. "My self-respect is much higher than what those damned foxes expect of me, so I'll never bring myself to follow him."

"That doesn't explain the god himself, though."

"A cynical bastard, that's what he is. One of the last gods I met before Mikage disappeared, actually."

Mizuki gave a small laugh. "And for that reason, you're so unnerved by his visitation."

"I'm not unnerved."

"What do you call it, then, Tomoe-kun?"

Tomoe's ears lowered as he hesitated in his answer, however, in the end, he never replied.

_That damned god… he of all people would never agree with having a human as the land god, especially in Mikage's place. No doubt about it… he'd ridicule Nanami every damn second. Plus those foxes of his… damn, I don't want to imagine what they'll do._

Subconsciously, Tomoe's scowl deepened.

"Ah, Tomoe-kun, try to keep your temper, we have a guest," Mizuki announced, his will-o'-wisp craning its head in front of him.

In the distance was a white fox walking leisurely at the gate of Mikage shrine. It seemed rather comfortable in the area, paying the two familiars no mind as it walked past.

Mizuki leaned towards Tomoe with a puzzled expression. "You know, a familiar just walked into the shrine on its own validation."

"It's Inari's familiar, so I can't do much."

"Now what do you mean by that? Should I be concerned?"

Tomoe glanced down at the fox as it waited for him and Mizuki to follow, tail sweeping in the air.

"We'll find out," he muttered, walking into the shrine slowly.

Already, the familiar was scratching at Nanami's door like a dog or cat, while giving off a rather enigmatic attitude about it. It looked over at Tomoe and Mizuki, tilting its head.

Tomoe laughed bitterly. "Under orders, I'm not obligated to open the door for you, fox. You could freeze to death and I still wouldn't let you in," he stated. "You're not a Red Light District fox, so I've nothing to worry about, hm?"

"Tomoe-kun, what does that have to do with anything?" Mizuki asked, knocking on Nanami's door. "Nanami-chan, we've a guest, are you ready?"

The door cracked open, Nanami's head peering out. She tilted her head. "Um… I don't see a guest."

Tomoe placed his hand on her head, forcing her to look down. "Now do you?"

She blinked, smiling nervously. "Is… are you Inari' familiar?" she asked, pointing down at the white fox.

It nodded, taking several steps back and leaving the area.

"Ah, she's going to the living room," Tomoe noted. "Nanami, are you ready?"

"Um, I couldn't find very formal clothes, so… I'm stuck in a pretty plain kimono, but yeah, I'm ready," she replied with a nod.

"About time," Tomoe stated, dragging her out.

"Don't be so rough, Tomoe-kun. Nanami-chan's delicate," Mizuki scolded.

"Ah, a delicate land goddess? My master will not be impressed."

Stepping in front of the odd trio was a woman with long, trailing white hair and distant gold eyes. "So, you are the goddess that is in place of Mikage, human?" she asked.

_Whoa… so pretty… so this is a holy fox? She has a way different aura from Tomoe… almost regal._

Nanami nodded, giving a short bow. "Um, yes, that's me. My name is Nanami Momozono. It's nice to meet you. I'm happy that your master wants to see me. But," Nanami paused. "Where is Inari?"

The fox-woman's face stayed indifferent as she answered, nodding in acknowledgement of Nanami's introduction. "Unfortunately, short-noticed difficulties came up within my master's faction, and he cannot make it. As a prime messenger, I am here in his place. He apologises for the inconvenience."

_Her speech is so different too. I didn't think there'd be this much of a difference._

"If you don't mind my asking, what's your—"

"Amane is what I am addressed by," the woman cut in sharply, her expression never changing.

Nanami was taken aback by her quick response, and looked over at Mizuki nervously.

"What sort of person is Inari like?" Nanami decided to take advantages of Amane's responses.

Amane sighed. "He's a complex person, that's all I can say. Now, may we take to a more comfortable area to discuss these brief matters?"

The snake familiar smiled. "To oblige to a holy messenger's tastes, how about I prepare some sake? Surely speaking in a cramped hallway isn't to your liking?"

Amane nodded silently at his offer. "That is appreciated, snake familiar. You've my gratitude in advance," she stated.

Nanami smiled. "Ah, that's good! And tell Inari that I don't mind his absence; it's understandable how he could have more important things to do, really. However, what did he want to talk about?"

Amane glanced over at Tomoe. "It relates to the fox familiar, Tomoe," she explained.

Nanami turned to face Tomoe, who had a calm expression on his face. "Of course, what is it?" he asked, staying attentive.

"Um, Tomoe, I thought you weren't—"

"I would assume that since I am not like my fellow sisters, that I am a singular exception to his reluctance," Amane said curtly. She began to walk over to the table, set up with sake as Mizuki had prepared, her tail flicking for Nanami and Tomoe to follow. "Sitting is preferred to drinking sake, if you don't mind."

Nanami nodded rigidly, sitting down almost obediently as Amane continued.

"Fox familiar, you realise the boundaries you're stepping, am I correct?"

"I see no boundaries as long as I do my job as a familiar and protect my master," he replied.

"That's not the case in Inari's opinion. You are young, even by Yokai standards, yet you've managed to get such a vicious and unforgettable reputation that Inari is no longer able to put up with your insubordination," Amane stated, her voice rising sharply.

Tomoe remained fairly aloof. "That's the past, and this is now, that's all I can say. I can't deny that I was… a wild fox, as most put it, but I will not, under any circumstance, forfeit my freedom and place as a familiar. I worked under Mikage, and now, 20 years later, under Nanami."

Amane nodded. "I see, so that's your answer?"

_Huh, what answer? Did she ask a question?_

"It is."

Nanami was baffled, looking at Tomoe in a panic. "Tomoe, what is she talking about? What answer?"

"Nanami, it's nothing. Just a little bet between me and the god of grain."

"What? A bet? Tomoe, what are you—"

"Ah, it appears that my master will not show up at all this morning…" Amane muttered.

Nanami whipped around at what appeared to be Amane's intended interruption. "Oh?"

Tomoe sipped the sake as he answered. "High ranking messengers have a telepathic connection with Inari.

"Also, Tomoe, be grateful that Ryukichi was restrained from showing up."

The fox's face dropped instantly at the name as he set his sake down. "My appetite was just lost…"

"The poor man was heartbroken; however, I'm sure he'll survive. Anyways, there's been a disturbance in the Yokai realm, and I'm being summoned back, good day, Nanami."

As abruptly as she came, the fox-woman shifted into a fox and left.

Nanami bit her lower lip as she glanced at Tomoe. He seemed to be in a deep train of thought, glaring down at the table with a scowl on his face.

"Uh… T—"

"Nanami," he began, looking over at her suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"No matter what happens from this point forward, I am, and always will be, your familiar."

A slight blush crossed Nanami's cheeks. "W-where's that coming from, Tomoe?"

Tomoe sighed. "Forget I said anything, it's not something I should make you worry about. I'll get to breakfast now."

Nanami watched intently as he left, hearing Mizuki laugh. "Do you get it, Tomoe?"

"Mizuki."

"Hmm?"

"You're on fire; you should get that checked out."

Nanami was too distracted to hear the argument.

_What's he mean by all that? What bet and why point out his status as a familiar now? It's a bit late for that, unless I'm missing something._

She grasped at her chest.

_Stupid Tomoe, making my heart messed up like this… stop saying things like that and walk away so casually. It brings my hopes up. It's cruel._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A very reluctant, tired Nanami found herself on the bus to school as Tomoe had dragged her.

"…"

She was staring suspiciously at Tomoe, who was looking outside without a second thought of Nanami.

_What's got him so worked up? He seemed fine when Amane was here. And now he's sulking…_

"Tomoe…"

"Hmm?" the familiar muttered.

Maybe it was the fact that he didn't even bother to look at her, but Nanami was unbelievably bothered by this oppressive aura.

"Nothing. Never mind," she grumbled, resisting the temptation to yawn.

_I can barely keep my eyes open._

With her thoughts drifting, she spotted several billboards passing by as the bus went on, and they all had the same heading.

**"Duo of Love"**

The two people in the picture featured a red-haired girl and a dark haired boy, possibly a few years older. The names "Arika" and "Akira" under them respectively.

_That must be those two idols?_

Nanami continued to stare outside, her eyelids closing every so often.

_Just a really short nap…_

_҉_

"…"

There was an acute weight against Tomoe's shoulder, keeping him on guard the whole bus ride.

_What…_

Fairly warm, too.

_What the hell is _this_?_

Of all the things that girl decided to do, it was fall asleep on his shoulder as if it was the most sensible thing in the world.

Tomoe was more tense than irritated, but it didn't make the situation any better. And neither did the fact that Nanami's hair was tickling the crook of his neck.

"Nanami, wake…" he stated, but trailed off.

There she was, sleeping with a peaceful expression and unintentionally sharing a more than welcomed warmth.

Absently brushing hair away from Nanami's face, Tomoe unconsciously relaxed and allowed the girl to sleep, smiling slightly without even noticing it.

_This warmth of hers…is…_

He found himself pulling her closer, somewhat of an embrace.

"The next stop is approaching. Please gather belongings and wait for the bus to stop before boarding off."

Tomoe instantly let go as the announcement brought him back to his sense.

"Nanami, wake up. Stop napping and get up, we're here."

Slowly the girl's eyes blinked open, and she straightened up with a yawn as she grabbed her bags.

"How long was I asleep? That was the best nap in the world."

"I wasn't keeping track," Tomoe replied plainly, walking off the bus.

_I don't whether to be thankful or not._

҉

"I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"I can't either. Imagine that, _Akira _could be in our class! I'm so excited!"

"Arika's pretty too! First Kurama-kun and now the Duo of Love!"

Walking into the noisy classroom, Nanami was overwhelmed by a sense that she had just missed something even before class began.

"Um, Duo of Love? That's the new pop group, right?" she asked.

A classmate nodded excitedly, pulling out her phone. "That's right! Their debut from two days ago was amazing and they're already so popular! I have their song as my new ringtone!"

"Say, does Kurama-kun know them?" another student interjected.

"Who knows, we should ask."

The said Tengu was by this point walking into the classroom, eyes already directing onto Nanami.

"Good morni—"

"Kurama-kun, do you know the singers for Duo of Love?" someone asked.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Akira and Arika, they're the singers of that new really popular pop group, Duo of Love. Do you know them?"

Kurama shook his head. "I haven't even of them, ever. They're recent, I'm guessing. Nanami, have you heard of them?"

"Er… just yesterday," she replied. "I'm surprised, though. A lot of the students have their mind totally set on those two, and you don't seem too bothered by having the spotlight taken from you."

"Actually, I'm seething in rage. It's just not the best place to display my frustration. If you allow me to take you somewhere more private, I'd be happy to—"

_Whack._

"Oops, the book fell from my hand and spontaneously landed on your face. How unfortunate, Tengu."

"_Tomoe…"_

Nanami continued to speak to Kurama, trying to stay off the topic of any upcoming argument. "Right, so, Kurama, you've never heard of them? I'd think they'd be new competition or something."

Kurama shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "Nope. Not even my manager has brought them up. However, I'd be heartboken if their popularity suddenly overwhelmed me and that you'd forget all about me, Nanami," he lamented.

_"That _is too good a miracle to happen in the near future," Tomoe commented.

"Heh, speaking of forgetting," Kurama replied standing up and walking towards Tomoe.

Whatever he was saying to Tomoe, Nanami couldn't hear.

All she could see was the Tengu smirking and Tomoe's widening with anger.

"Ah! Kurama-kun, your books!" called out a student.

_What'd he say? More importantly…_

She glanced over at his books.

_Why is his stuff on fire?_

Nanami looked at Tomoe sharply, scowling. "Tomoe, what did you do that for?"

The familiar ignored her, glaring at Kurama.

"Suggest something like that again, and I'll make sure to char you to the bone."

Nanami blinked at his threat, stepping between the two. "Tomoe! What's wrong now?"

Tomoe shook his head, walking to his seat. "It's nothing, drop it."

"Obviously it isn't nothing," Nanami insisted.

_"_Drop it," Tomoe repeated.

"I'm _not _dropping it until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"That is not the case!"

"It _is _the case, Nanami. So stop shouting and sit down, class is about to…"

Tomoe started staring outside the window, as did Nanami.

_Oh, a butterfly. How…_

Up in flames it went.

By now, it was obvious that something was seriously wrong.

"Tomoe, of all the-! What is with you?"

"It isn't Mikage, so I'm free to vent my frustrations, don't make such a commotion.

"Tomoe if something's wrong then _tell _me."

Tomoe looked away. "There's nothing to tell. Now stop shouting, class is starting."

Nanami pouted indignantly, glaring at Tomoe in hopes of getting him to listen, but with it not working, gave up.

_Stupid pyromaniac. Fine, see if I care about your problems, act like a child._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Skipping along the sidewalk happily was a girl, beside a young man walking smoothly and carrying some sort of aura with him.

"Ah! Tokyo has such a great atmosphere!" the girl called. "Don't you think, Akira? It's so nice this time of year!"

"I suppose so," he replied, letting his eyes wander around the crowd lethargically.

Arika laughed, continuing her skipping. "It's so funny!"

"What is?"

"This city and its population, it's amazing. Everywhere I look there's some guy tripping over himself for me~!" she explained, clapping her hands.

Akira nodded listlessly.

"And it's fun as well. One-sided love such as the ones from fans is so amusing to watch, they really _are _easy to manipulate, Y'know," Arika carried on.

Akira sighed in exasperation. "Arika, that's enough, stop saying things like that," he stated.

"Why?"

"Because, it's bad, Arika, to manipulate a person's feelings. Just because you _can _doesn't mean you _should._ It just causes unnecessary drama."

"Yeah, but drama leads to excitement, excitement leads to passion, and we all know what passion leads to~!"

"Unwanted attachments, last time I checked. It's tiring, having people cling to you for no reason or another. Especially if they expect a full commitment from one-sided love."

Arika scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Says the master of fooling around himself."

"If women didn't flail at the sight of every handsome man they came in contact with, then obviously, I wouldn't have fallen into such a vice."

_Ring ring._

Akira flipped open his cell, raising an eyebrow. "Manager, what is it?"

"I have your schedules—"

"What class are we in?" the star interrupted.

"Class 2-2."

"I see. Predictable."

҉

"A fox is a fox, Amane."

The vixen was sitting idly outside the shrine as her master called out sternly.

"Pardon?"

The god in question sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You're wondering about this issue with the familiar, correct? Why nothing was addressed when Mikage left?"

Amane shook her head. "I think nothing of it. However, it seems to be on your mind, so continue," she replied.

"A lonely animal is a survivalist, they'll do anything to keep themselves alive, so of course, in the absence of a master, familiars, snake, cat, fox, or otherwise, are going to extreme to survive. And this being Tomoe we're talking about, I am not willing to risk my messengers only to end in bloodshed," Inari replied. "I already lost one to the Evil King; I don't need his former subordinate hunting down any others."

Amane blinked, tilting her head. "You say former, so I don't see the problem, master."

"Former subordinate, but that doesn't mean he's lost his touch just because he's been with Mikage a few years. Saying a wild animal is declawed isn't the truth."

Nodding, Amane agreed absently, looking down.

"Ah, damn it all," Inari muttered.

"Hmm?"

"I have to respond to those damned letters from the Dragon King and Swamp Goddess, apparently there was an incident of scandal again."

"Scandal? You mean to say…?"

"Indeed. Sukuna's ranting and raving about a vixen disturbing his soldier's training, and Himemiko won't cease in this drama about how two of the Carp Princesses are apparently heartbroken from a fling of some sort," Inari pulled out a letter. "Damn it all, the red light district exists for a reason."

"I don't believe it's too popular after that incident with the Evil King, so the fact that some of the foxes are extending out into other territories isn't too surprising. However, shouldn't I make sure that they at least don't trespass onto Tengu territory? That itself is waging war."

Inari nodded. "You used to be part of that faction in the first place, so you can at least relate to those lechers. And with that in mind, I'm going to ask you, this Nanami Momozono, what is she like?"

"Momozono?" Amane replied. "Hmm, not incredible, rather ordinary in terms of power, but the fact that she has two such willing and loyal familiars, and powerful ones at that, she has potential."

Inari laughed slightly. "I do hope that such potential doesn't result in trouble."

҉

_This… this is bad._

_ What am I supposed to do now?_

_ I'm at such a loss._

_ Already this morning… I won't last the duration of this entire thing at all._

_ I don't even get what I thought I was doing or going to do. _

_ Impulsive actions are unnerving. _


	5. Chapter 5

Nanami was staring rather intently at the clock, completely ignoring a certain familiar next to her with a glowering irritation oozing off of him.

Only five minutes to spare, so doing any class work was out of the question, and still, time dragged on, taking its precious time. While outside, clouds were beginning to gather, ready to rain sooner or later.

_It… really looks like it's going to be a gloomy day._

Nanami looked over at Tomoe hesitantly, seeing him staring blankly at a wall.

She pouted; this would be a long, long day indeed.

"Say," Isobe called out. "Does the dirt-poor girl listen to this new group too?"

Nanami scowled, turning over to him and his friends. "I haven't heard of them even, not that it matters. And I'm not dirt poor," she stated.

"I'm just joking," Isobe replied with a shrug. "But man, all the chicks in class are so wound up about it, it's really depressing." He looked over to some girls, waving a hand. "Say, groupies, dirt poor girl here hasn't even heard of that group you guys listen to."

One of the girls blinked in surprise, pulling out her phone. "Momozono-san, that's really, really sad, even for you," she commented. "I have one of their songs on my phone, so listen to it, not even you deserve to be left in the dark about such wonderful stars~."

Nanami raised an eyebrow in irritancy, crossing her arms. "What's the song called?" she asked absently.

"Well, this is their debut, 'Temptation Sweet'."

Face dropping, Nanami resisted the urge to laugh at such a fruity sounding title. Her classmate pressed play, turning up the volume loud enough so the entire class could hear.

Indeed, the song playing was painfully lovey-dovey, but it somehow caught Nanami's interest. The rhythm was nice, the tempo was nice, and even the beat itself was nice. Not so much the lyrics, but she was paying attention. It was an obvious duet, one bright, high voice contrasted by the deeper, forceful voice. She found the song growing on her.

"Turn it off."

The blunt voice came from behind. A hunched over Kurama was glaring intently at the cell phone. "That song is painful."

"That bird brain said something worth listening to for once," Tomoe added.

Nanami tilted her head. "You two don't like it?"

Both shook their heads.

The classmate shrugged. "Alright, guess I'll turn it down," she said.

_"Turn it off," _Tomoe insisted. "I can still hear that garbage."

"Huh? But I turned it down—"

"I'll break it if I have to. Turn it off."

The threat left a stiff silence in the room. Nanami's classmate scowled, but turned the song off reluctantly and heading back to her own group of friends.

Nanami kicked at Tomoe's chair. "You didn't have to go that far!"

Tomoe looked at her indifferently.

Nanami awaited for a reply stubbornly, before feeling someone pat her head.

"Nanami , it's not worth arguing. The fox has a point," Kurama pointed out.

The only thing Nanami was wondering was when she fell into this parallel universe where Tomoe and Kurama agreed with one another. She seriously started contemplating the possibility of Otohiko being around somewhere.

She scoffed. "Tomoe, apologise to that girl, you didn't need to—"

"Noisy," Tomoe cut off.

Nanami stared in surprise.

Tomoe rubbed his forehead. "All of a sudden it sounds like your shouting, so stop talking for a bit."

Nanami stood from her seat, walking towards Tomoe with a pout on her face.

Kurama held her back, shaking his head. "I'm telling you, it's not worth it."

"You're the second person who's told me that. But I'm _not _just going to stand aside when my friends are obviously troubled," Nanami stated sternly.

"Don't be ridiculous. There's no way I'd need your help. In fact, it's the other way around."

Tomoe was stood up and walked towards the door. "Are you coming?"

Nanami frowned as she nodded weakly, but quickly told herself to press on the subject. "Tomoe, what's bothering you?"

"I've been telling you all day that it's nothing," the fox said.

Nanami walked in front of him, stopping him from walking anymore and placed her hands on her hips. "I can tell you're lying, so why won't you—"  
>"Even if I was lying, there's no reason for me to explain to you the reason," Tomoe stated. "In fact, I'm not sure I can tell you in the first place."<p>

_"I'm not so sure I can tell you in the first place."?_

The words seemed to rub Nanami the wrong way. It was as if he was basically saying she didn't have any of Tomoe's trust, even after all this time. Her face went blank from shock.

"Why are you…" she muttered. "Why can't I help? Am I not good enough? Is that it?"

Tomoe sighed, shaking his head as he continued walking. "Nanami, you're the goddess, my master, you're the one that needs help. That's my job as a familiar. Don't waste your time with my 'problems', it's not –"

"It's not a waste of time, though! I just want to help you, but from what you're saying, you can't even trust me with something like this."

"You're not making any sense, let's get on the bus already."

Nanami wiped at her eyes quickly. "I don't want to."

"Huh?"

"I said I don't want to, not with you, you obviously would much rather be somewhere else, so…"

"What are you saying? When did I ever say that?"

Nanami inhaled rigidly. "I don't know, I just get that feeling. So just… walk home or something."

Tomoe's face dropped at her remark. "Think of what you're saying. I can't leave you alone for a second without you getting into trouble."

"If I shouldn't worry about you, don't worry about me, Tomoe. Just walk home or something. I'm tired and don't feel like dealing with this subject anymore."

_He doesn't trust me. I don't know why I even bother. Fine._

"Nanami," Tomoe said. "What the hell—"

"Take it as an order and stop arguing," Nanami sighed, biting her lower lip.

Ignoring any further protest, Nanami walked away quickly, sniffling somewhat.

_Stupid Tomoe._


	6. Chapter 6

That hurt expression of hers was tricky to deal with.

Tomoe was begrudgingly looking down the road as he walked back to the shrine.

What was all that nonsense about not trusting her? He really didn't get Nanami sometimes. He never said anything like that. Fair enough, he was obstinate in not wanting to tell her, but he had his reasons.

_What the hell is she thinking? And ordering me to walk home without any regard to the rain that's most likely approaching, honestly what does she expect this to fix?_

Tomoe kept his head down in the middle of his thoughts.

_However, I can't neglect the topic forever, that much I know. But that damned Inari is too elusive for his own good._

"Ah, excuse me!"

Tomoe turned over to someone approaching him in a rush. He stopped, raising an eyebrow.

The girl panted as she ran, clearing her throat. "Sorry, but do you happen to know where Ujigami High School is?"

Tomoe pointed behind him without saying a word.

The girl nodded as she walked past, but Tomoe heard her footsteps stop.

"Say, since you helped me, why don't I help you?" she asked with a laugh.

"Not interested," Tomoe replied bluntly, continuing his walk.

The girl clicked her tongue, beginning to follow Tomoe.

He ignored her.

"C'mon! What's with the long face? Have a fight with your girlfriend or something?" the girl asked, tilting her head.

Tomoe continued to ignore her, walking faster.

"Well, was it? You should be careful, people will abandon one another for the most trivial of reasons," the girl continued. "But to girls, an argument is reason enough to leave, so—"

"Do you have business with me?" Tomoe cut in, glaring at the girl

What the hell was with this person? Prying into a stranger's personal life all of a sudden? Something wasn't right.

"No, just helpful advice," the girl replied with a shrug. "Mind if I ask some questions?"

"…"

The girl smirked with a giggle. "Is this girlfriend of yours pretty? "

_I don't know._

"What's she like?"

_Stubborn and loud._

"Say, when'd you two start dating?"

_We never were dating._

Tomoe walked on further, doing his best to ignore the nosy girl without snapping.

The girl pouted, sighing loudly. "Not answering a thing I ask. What is that girl to you if you can't bother answering anything?"

_That _question rung in his ears as he stopped walking.

What she was to him?

The natural answer, of course, would be that she's his master, but something in the back of his mind was telling that this was not the case.

He couldn't find the words to explain what she was to him.

Obviously, seeing just as a human girl that tends to be his master was far too distant as this point, but anything with a "warmer" feel to it made Tomoe feel as if he was pushing his luck.

The girl following him was apparently losing interest in his silence, and huffed as she turned. "Fine, ignore me, but you could be a little nicer, you know. Guys are no fun when they don't respond."

Tomoe shrugged as he walked on with that damned question bouncing in his head.

_What she is to me?_

Even as rain began to come down, that question distracted him from his senses.

Over time, one word kept repeating in his mind, leaving a bitter smile on the fox's face.

_Saying that… I'm really getting my… ah, I can't even put it that way._


	7. Chapter 7

Approaching the shrine door, Nanami sighed and rubbed her head. It was raining lightly, and with a frown on her face, she felt slight regret for leaving Tomoe stuck in the rain.

_He's better off,_she thought stubbornly, walking in.

"Home at last!" she commented, dropping her bag. "Mizuki, I'm back!"

Usually greeted by a very enthusiastic snake, Nanami was left in silence.

"Mizuki?"

Nanami walked around for a bit, before spotting Mizuki in the living room.

With a guest, nonetheless, the two seemed to be acting like drinking friends or something.

Nanami tilted her head in confusion before looking suspiciously over at Mizuki.

The snake put down a cup of sake with a cheerful smile on his face. "Ah, Nanami, I wasn't given much of a choice but to let this person in, but he's no stranger, I assure you," he said.

The man, wearing a feminine kimono, peered over from the sake he drank, giving a nod of acknowledgement.

"He's an old drinking buddy of mine. He can hold his liquor really well, it's remarkable." He glanced over at the man. "Friend or not, he's perfectly able to—"

"Pleasure ta' meet ya, darlin'," the man said in a rather… "Flamboyant" tone.

To put it mildly, a lower-pitched Otohiko.

Nanami smiled nervously. "Uh…"

"My name is Ryukichi, and before I go on any further, good lord, girl, look at your appearance. Your face is a mess."

_What? Excuse me?_

"For one, you're pale as death, and two, look at that expression, you look like a –"

Mizuki cleared his throat. "Seems he isn't holding his liquor quite as well, sorry Nanami, he means no harm, but really, he is quite the lewd person…"

Nanami was at a loss of words.

Ryukichi whistled. "Anyhow, I am here on business, or was, but it appears that the lil' fox isn't here to play games with, so I'm drownin' in the sorrow of wasted time," he explained, waving his hand in a dramatic fashion. "Really, it's quite the drag."

_That's not the only drag around here…_

Nanami sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I… I see. You're here to see Tomoe."

Mizuki tilted his head, standing and walking over to Nanami. "Nanami-chan, is something wrong?"

The land goddess bit her lower lip, nodding slowly.

Mizuki gave let his smile drop, prompting her to sit down. "Well, what'd the stupid fox do this time?" he asked.

"I don't even know where to start…"

Ryukichi sipped some sake, giving a shrug. "That lil' fox messes things up everywhere he walks, it's best to just let the thing be."

Nanami looked over at him. "Please don't call him a 'thing'."

"Whatever you say…"

Mizuki tapped Nanami's shoulder, trying to keep her attention. "Now, what happened?"

"It's just… well…" she began. "I'm not sure how to phrase it."

Mizuki smiled. "Well, I have all the time in the world," he said.

"I feel as if he doesn't trust me after all this," Nanami blurted out.

Ryukichi looked up for a second, but didn't say anything.

Mizuki laughed, patting Nanami's head. "So _that's_what you think?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He gave a sigh, resting his head against Nanami rather casually. "Really, that fox doesn't trust himself. It's not you he doesn't trust."

Nanami blinked, looking at Mizuki. "Why's that?"

Ryukichi clapped his hands as he stood. "Putting it subtly, the little fox is noticing that _some_needs are hard to resist."

Mizuki raised his hand in a stop motion. "No, no, please don't say anymore…" he said with a laugh. "Little Nanami-chan can't handle our insight just yet, Ryukichi."

Ryukichi gave a loud laughter. "Ohoho~, that so? Well then, I'll be on my way. The rain and humidity is _k_illin' hair and it's getting frizzier by the second," he said, twisting his hair as he left. "Missy, do tell the little fox I'm waitin' for him. Rude lil' flake."

Nanami slumped as the man left with a wave.

After he left, Mizuki gave a laugh. "Y'know, Tomoe-kun's a lucky fox, but he's so stupid that he's hurting someone as delicate as you, Nanami-chan…"

"Huh?"

"Ah, it's nothing. It's just that sometimes I truly do wish I had met you before that stupid fox did. He really does not realise how much you are worth to –"

_Slam!_

"Get your vulgar self away from Nanami, snake."

There just so happened to be a foot slammed against Mizuki's back, pushing him from Nanami.

_Tomoe?_

The fox familiar was soaked head to toe, with a large scowl on his face as he glared at Mizuki.

"I need to talk with Nanami, now get out of here."

Mizuki coughed in surprise, but straightened up as he laughed. "Personally, I don't think that you two should be within walking distance of one another at the moment."

Tomoe narrowed his eyes. Glancing at Nanami, he yanked her at the arm, pulling her away forcefully. "Come with me," he demanded.

Nanami yelped in surprise. "What's wrong now?"

"Just listen for a second," Tomoe replied, taking her outside.

"Idiot! It's raining!"

"I took an umbrella that someone put down."

"That's stealing!"

Tomoe ignored her, opening the umbrella and sitting down on the porch with Nanami with an intent look on his face.

_Just what is his problem? _

"Nanami."

Nanami jumped slightly, smiling hesitantly at Tomoe. "Um… what?"

Tomoe seemed to be hesitating in his response, staring at Nanami for quite some time.

"T-Tomoe?"

The fox finely rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. "Alright, first things first, why were you so upset earlier?"

Nanami sucked in a breath as he asked, crossing her arms and looking down.

Tomoe merely reached out to cup her chin and force her eyes to meet his.

"Nanami, answer me."

She bit her lower lip, closing her eyes so she wasn't looking him in the eyes.

"Alright, fine," Tomoe snapped. "Then next question. What do you think of me?"

Nanami's eye shot open in surprise, finding her caught in Tomoe's violet eyes.

She stuttered, feeling oddly obliged in answering.

"Well… I don't… know what you want me to say."

"That doesn't matter, it's what you think," Tomoe replied simply.

"I honestly don't know what to think," she muttered.

"Then I'll narrow it down even more," Tomoe stated.

Nanami nodded.

"Do you still like me?"

SPECIAL THANKS:

Ryukichi was inspired by my good friend Cooky, and our love for otome games, accents, and okamas.

_Visit her Tumblr here:_

http:/chronic-.com/


	8. Chapter 8

The look on Nanami's face said it all, and confirmed Tomoe's suspicions.

Granted, he was still expecting a verbal response.

However, from the incredibly flustered look on Nanami's face and her wide eyes told Tomoe that nothing like that would be possible.

Nanami looked away, pouting slightly. "W-what sort of question is that?" she stuttered. "This is the… third time you've brought it up and your answer's never changed, so what's it matter if –"

"That's not what I'm asking," Tomoe cut in sharply, narrowing his eyes.

He was determined to get this out of the way, if at least just a little bit.

"I'm telling you, it doesn't matter if your answer isn't changing," Nanami huffed, her voice wavering.

_Ah… I… brought this on myself, didn't I?_

It'd be too simple if it was just a yes or no question. Something like this, the weight of either answer was costly.

Say yes, and the feelings of conflict rise even more.

Say no, and watch the rejection take a toll on both parties.

It's a no-win situation in the eyes of a pessimistic fox, yet here he was, pressing Nanami for an answer.

At this point, the rising anticipation was getting to him. Any sense of inhibition was cracking.

Finally, Nanami bit her lower lip, looking at Tomoe with a seemingly forced smile. "Well… I do like you, but not in _that _sense. I got over it."

"_I got over it."_

Tomoe rested a hand on her shoulder. "Just what do you mean by that? 'I got over it.'? You expect me to believe something like that?"

Nanami's smile dropped as she nodded silently. "It's… it's not like liking you in _that _way would help anything. It was just a distraction, ha ha," she said silently, rubbing the back of her head.

A distraction, she said.

Tomoe laughed bitterly, rubbing his forehead in irritation. "So now it's a distraction… really now?"

_This stupid girl isn't getting the context at all._

"_Hah? Why not fix that, then? A hesitant man never wins~."_

Tomoe jumped, looking at Nanami. "Excuse me?"

The girl blinked. "I… I didn't say anything."

"_Dumber than I thought. Really now, do I sound like that girl? Granted, I'm sure her voice is nice in certain situations, but honestly, don't mistake my voice for hers."_

At this time, Tomoe was already on guard for wherever this person was.

"Tomoe?"

Nanami's voice was muffled, and it was only then Tomoe realised he was holding her unusually close.

"_See what I mean? You didn't even notice."_

"It's nothing, Nanami. I'm just hearing things."

Not letting go, he looked around the shrine for any unwanted guests, to no avail, seeing as he couldn't find anything.

_Tch… what the hell was that, then? Don't tell me I'm hearing things._

"Ah… Tomoe, um…"

Despite the situation, he was getting rather comfortable, resting his lips on her forehead.

"_I told you. But hey, who could blame ya?"_

Tomoe jerked away, immediately avoiding Nanami's gaze and persistently looking for whoever was talking.

And still, nothing.

"Nanami, let's get back in; it's still raining and this umbrella's cheap and falling apart," he stated, standing up."

Nanami seemed stuck in the spot where she sat, blushing fiercely.

"_You blew your chance~."_

Tomoe knelt down, patting Nanami's head in order to get her attention. "Let's go. You'll catch a cold if you stay outside much longer."

"Um… right," she replied, nodding slowly.

Tomoe sighed, seeing as the voice seemed to have disappeared. "Then let's go. Forget about today, alright?"

҉

"Seriously now… if that was me by now, we wouldn't even be out in the rain. This kid knows nothing about class," the man sighed, closing an oriental looking mirror.

"By now, you say." Arika was messing with the flowers in a bouquet sent by some fans, pulling the petals apart one by one in boredom.

"Of course. I may not see everything to the left of me, but at least I see all the right things in the world. While here this kid is, acting like a hesitant, love-struck child," Akira laughed.

"So do you have any song recommendations, Akira?"

"I like the sound of 'Not _That _Way', what about you?" he replied, leaning in the car seat as the chauffeur drove mindlessly.

"Sounds good to me~!"

"Good. Honestly… this is what I hate about this generation. All the temporary, unneeded couples are more than ready to throw their self-respect and inhibitions out the window, while the 'destined-to-be' couples are too stupid to differentiate their shadow from their lover's shadow. Have you noticed that, Arika? It seems that as time goes on, we're left in the dust of an unsteady—"

Arika huffed, throwing ripped apart flowers out the window. "Meant to be that, meant to be this. Akira, I don't get it. At these people's age, aren't a few flings here and there normal? I don't mind it; actually it's perfectly fine to me. I've done it plenty of times. It's only natural, right? Plus weren't you saying how much of a pain it is to be in a commitment?"

Akira sighed, brushing hair from his eyes. "Arika, now really, you make me sound like a hypocrite. For humans, by all means, they should find their one true love, they don't have long to live," he said. "But Yokai? I think it's unfair for us to be tied down to one love. I know of the whole 'everlasting love' thing, but I could write a book on my 'everlasting love' for harems and tea-house Tamaki girls."

Arika tiled her head, looking out the car window. "I don't get it."

"What I mean to say, is that this eternal love thing, should not be exclusive for only one person. Commitment to a singular being is demanding and boring."

Arika raised an eyebrow before giving a loud giggle. "It's so like you to say that! Meaning that I have all the right to play with as many guys as I can, right? It'll be boring if—"

"Of course not," Akira cut in, glaring over at the curly haired girl. "Tying_you _down is completely acceptable."

"But what happened to—"

"Arika, you cause drama because of how noticeable your flaky feelings are. Incredible passion or not, you should learn that playing around should be discreet, otherwise…" he trailed off, pushing the hair from his left eye. "You may learn what they say by 'An eye for an eye.' It's a tragic, tragic thing. So think of it this way. Play and love from a distance, and still feel the excitement of the game." He smirked.

Arika bit her lower lip, her smile faltering. "Surely from a distance is too much of a hassle? It's more fun when everyone can see the spectacle."

"Perhaps with you. But it is a hassle, jumping from one to another. Granted," he yawned, snatching a flower from her and biting the petals off. "That's why you're with me, correct? Until I get bored, and you know how long that can take."

Arika shrunk into the seat, her smile dropping.

"R-right…"


	9. Chapter 9

"Heeeey, Tomoe-kun," Mizuki called.

It was a full moon, meaning that the two familiars were having the same old sake drinking session.

The fox was drinking rather heavily, inhaling the heavy rain air. "Hmm?"

Mizuki had a blank expression on his face as he sighed, looking at the moon.

"What were you and Nanami-chan talking about?"

Tomoe huffed. "Nothing important, just straightening things out," he replied simply.

"But her face was all red and she was touching her forehead—"

"Shut up, not another word."

The fox seemed to giving himself a face palm as Mizuki was talking, with a pale expression.

_What the hell… what the hell was I doing back there? I was just supposed to ask her questions, and then, all of a sudden, all of _that _started to happen._

"Ah, by the way…" Mizuki started. "A messenger and old friend of mine was here earlier. Ryukichi, hey, Tomoe, are you listening?"

Tomoe nodded in response.

"Ryukichi, he's a drinking pal of mine, he said he wants to meet you on behalf of Inari. Man, Tomoe-kun, you're an idiot… what did you do to upset Inari, eh?"

Tomoe shrugged, staring out in space.

_Something doesn't sit well with me. I have no idea where that voice was from._

He glanced over at Mizuki. "Hey, other than a messenger, was anyone else here?"

Mizuki shook his head. "Nope, but why ask?"

"I could have sworn I heard someone, but Nanami heard nothing, so that's why I was wondering."

Mizuki raised an eyebrow, summoning his will o' wisp. "I'll have it take a look around. If there's one thing you're good for, it's hearing things with those ears of yours," he said casually, sending the snake away.

_I haven't been sensing anything, so I can't be entirely sure._

Mizuki yawned, giving a stretch. "Back to the topic that you seem to be avoiding. Why does Inari not seem to like you?"

Tomoe shrugged once more. "Minor infraction."

"Ohhhhhhh. From your days as a cold-blooded Yokai. Figures, if you're ticking off the Dragon King then you might as well tick off the god of grain and foxes as well," Mizuki commented.

_He is no god of foxes._

Tomoe ignored the constant interrogations, guzzling down the sake.

Mizuki shook his head. "Tomoe-kun' s no good at holding his liquor," he warned.

_When's that will o' wisp getting back here…?_

Mizuki sipped some sake, peering out slightly. "You know, it really is remarkable. It didn't take long to tame you," he stated.

"Mikage, that bastard…" Tomoe muttered.

Mizuki smirked, giving a low chuckle. "I mean Nanami-chan."

Tomoe blinked, looking over at Mizuki, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Ooh… scary. Face it, Nanami-chan has your heart twisting in all the right places, not that I can…"

Mizuki set his sake down, losing his cheerful smile.

Tomoe spotted the will o' wisp returning in a staggering motion. As it rested on Mizuki's shoulder, he noticed the bite and burn marks.

Mizuki was observing it intently. "So, either someone has a snake fetish, or whoever my will o' wisp found did not like being found," he said. "This could prove troublesome."

Tomoe nodded, rubbing his head.

That voice was certainly not someone he knew, but the voice seemed familiar with him.

So who the hell was it? And how the hell did he not even notice that he was…

Kissing Nanami on the forehead, moreover, why half of him was telling him not to stop.

Mizuki was patting his will o' wisp as Tomoe was caught up in his thoughts. "Whoever did this is strong, certainly."

҉

Nanami found herself in a surreal world after falling asleep.

_Ah… am I dreaming?_

It wasn't actually surreal, but a darker version of the Yokai realm, and colder too.

Nanami crossed her arms to keep some warmth in her thin kimono.

_Where am I?_

Looking around, she wasn't familiar with any of the sights. Not even from her times in Tomoe's past. So even if she wanted to, there wasn't any place to go.

"You wanted to know, right?"

An unfamiliar voice called out.

"Up here."

A top a shrine gate was a young man with dark hair, bangs covering the left side of his face. More importantly, fox ears and a tail.

Nanami gasped, scowling slightly through the cold. "A-are you here for Tomoe?"

The man smirked, jumping off the gate. "Not on Inari's behalf, no. But yes, I am here for Tomoe," he replied, approaching Nanami. He leaned in front of her, staring her in the eye. "However, before I do anything, you're very troubled by his secrets, aren't you?" he asked, tilting his head.

Nanami did not reply.

_Who is this guy? Does Tomoe know him?_

"You have a strong look in your eyes, that's very, very rare in women like you, nice change of pace," the man commented, nodding to himself. "Now, care if I give you a tour of that fox's personal life?"

Nanami blinked as she noticed him getting more involved with her personal space, and shook her head stubbornly. "I'm not interested."

"Your eyes say otherwise, Land Goddess."

"I said I'm not interested in him!" Nanami insisted.

The man laughed, ears perking up. "Oh? That's good news for me."

"And just who are you?"

_I… I don't like this guy._

"An old rival of the King, I suppose. By any means, your name's Nanami?" he replied, keeping his smile. He leaned in, whispering in Nanami's ear. "Say, I'm not like Tomoe. I don't let people off the hook because they show some spirit, so be more aware, 'kay?" he laughed, yanking at her kimono.

"Let go!"

"Colour me intrigued, Land Goddess."

And with that, with the fox and dream, everything disappeared into a troubled slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

Nanami had woken in distress, feeling no reason to comb her hair or eat.

Kotetsu and Onikiri noticed right away.

"Nanami-sama! What happened?"

Nanami rubbed her eyes with a shiver. "I'm fine, just a bad dream. Hard to sleep."

She glanced over at Tomoe nervously, seeing him eat listlessly.

_That guy…. Does Tomoe know him?_

She pushed her plate of food away, only to have the familiar push it back.

"Eat."

"I'm not hungry."

Tomoe raised an eyebrow, pressing a hand against her forehead. "You don't have a fever."

Nanami shook her head, pushing his hand away. She was still confused about him kissing her forehead, as she rubbed it absently with a small blush, and all the questions he asked.

She liked him. Definitely, and in _that_ sense, too. But after the constant rejection, she saw no point in reinforcing the affection.

But just thinking of that made her stomach flip. Abruptly, she stood from the table, picking up her books.

Tomoe stood, pulling her from the hair. "What are you doing? Eat."

Nanami shook her head. "I said I'm not hungry," she repeated.

_I'm not in the mood after that dream._

She stared at the sleeve of her shirt apprehensively. With a gulp, she walked out in a daze.

_The dream left me oddly uneasy._

With droopy eyes, Nanami was walking down to the bus stop, keeping her head down.

_Screech!_

The sharp sound of tires making a halt caught her attention. In front of her was a stopped car, apparently waiting for her to walk past. However, a backseat window rolled down, revealing a dark-haired, blue eyed man.

"Ah, that uniform," he said plainly. "Ujigami High School?" He pointed lazily at her, raising an eyebrow.

Nanami nodded, backing up.

An orange haired girl leaned over the man, laughing in a vicious sounding matter. "My god, Akira, I don't wanna be stuck wearing that tacky ol' thing!" she protested, shaking her head.

"Hold your tongue, Arika. Stop being so rude."

The man looked unsettlingly familiar, but whatever memory Nanami was trying to access was failing.

Nanami it her lower lip, giving a short bow before passing by without a word. Something about that person's voice was familiar.

Behind her, the car honked.

Stopping slowly, Nanami whipped around to the two strangers.

The man waved once more, giving an apathetic look. "Hey~! If you're from that school, then you're a new classmate, right?" he asked, tilting his head.

Nanami nodded.

The girl leaned over again, giving a cheerful, bright smile as she waved energetically. "Let's be friends then, 'kay?" she called out with a laugh.

"Also, it's just the uniform that's tacky, not you," the man added.

_Thanks for the assurance?_

Nanami pulled at strands of her hair as she stared at the man's smile.

҉

In the midst of his compliment, Arika frowned deeply, yanking at Akira's hair. He glared slightly at her before returning to Nanami.

Arika pouted, tugging at his sleeve. "Hey… Akira…"

He raised a hand over Arika's mouth, silencing her.

"I should be going," Nanami commented, walking away from the car.

Akira smirked, raising an eyebrow. "We're going to the same place, so why don't we just drop you off?"

Arika scowled, leaning over the seat indignantly and pushing Akira back, panting in a slight panic as she glared at Nanami. "You're better off walking," she snapped.

Nanami shrunk back. "I didn't plan on taking the offer, no thank you."

"Good," Arika replied sharply, watching as she left. She looked over to the chauffeur, still keeping Akira away from the window. "H-hey, is anyone behind the car?"

The chauffeur nodded. "Seems like a young man attending school."

Arika sighed, sitting back and relaxing. "Good, let's go."

She could feel Akira's glare on her as she shifted uncomfortably.

"What exactly was _that, _Arika?"

Arika looked away, only to feel a harsh yanking on her hair.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Keeping her head low and tensing up instantly, Arika yelped.

"Well?"

"Nothing…" Arika muttered.

Akira released his grip, looking ehind the car with a laugh. "That damned fox really isn't letting her out of his sight, I'm impressed," he stated.

Arika twirled her hair calmly, trying to smile sweetly as possible. "Ah, Akira, so… you and that fox, what are you going to do when we get to that school?"

"Is everything set?"

Arika gave a thumbs up. "You bet."

҉

"Nanami!" Tomoe called.

The girl stopped, waiting for him to catch up. "Hmm?"

"What the hell are you…? Do not leave without me with you. We've established this," he snapped. "And who were you talking to?"

Nanami shook her head with a nervous smile. "Um, nothing and no one. Let's go."

Tomoe frowned, but followed without further questioning.

He was with her.

She was with him.

That was all he needed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Nanami."

"…"

Nanami had a troubled expression on her face, looking down at her desk and tapping her pencil.

_I don't like it. That dream…_

She briefly looked over at Tomoe before whipping her head back to the wall and shaking her head. It was no dream; that much was sure. However, if it was not a dream, then what was it, exactly?

She felt a heavy shove on a shoulder, forcing her to turn over.

Then suddenly everyone in the class cheered loudly.

"I can't believe it! I didn't even notice her come in!"

"Where's her partner? Oh gosh, she's really pretty!"

"I can't wait for Akira to get in here!"

"Why is Arika talking to Momozono-san of all people?"

_Wait… the idols are here?_

The girl from earlier, with orange girls and icy blue eyes was giving her a wide, impish grin. "Fancy seeing you here!" she stated. "So we're in the same class, isn't this nice?"

Nanami blinked in surprise, giving a small nod. She didn't even know this girl's name. The girl leaned against Nanami's desk, looking around the classroom with little interest.

"Meh… this room is so drab," she commented. "And the guys in this class are none too special either. What a letdown!"

_What's with her?_

Nanami tried getting her attention, feigning a friendly smile. "M-mind telling me your name?"

The girl nodded, skipping around off the desk. "Arika," she said, giving a smirk.

_That sounds… familiar…_

The click of the door seemed to brighten Arika's face. She ran over to the door, clinging to the person entering the room.

"Akiraaaaaaaaa…" she whined, glaring at the classroom. "Some boys were harassing me!"

Nanami looked in disbelief as she insisted that something was wrong. Arika tugged at the newcomer urgently, pouting and putting on a show.

Instead of acknowledging her, Akira merely patted her head and scanned the room.

Nanami shrunk back into her seat to avoid his sight, she remembered very well that this was the guy hitting on her earlier this morning.

Tomoe caught her doing so, raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing, Nanami?"

Nanami pointed over to the duo at the front. "That guy with the long hair…"

Tomoe looked over indifferently with a nod. "That's the guy on all those billboards. Wasn't it announced two days ago they were coming to this school. Don't tell you just now noticed."

Nanami's face fell in realisation. _That's _where she recognised them from.

_Ugh, I'm such an idiot. I can point out Kurama in a snap but these two take _Tomoe's _reminding. _

She slunk farther back into her seat. However, by then, Arika walked back over to her. "Say, your name is Nanami Momozono, right? I heard a lot of stuff about you already!"

_Oh great. _

"So you were taken in by some rich family? That's unbelieveable! It's like a modern day fairy tale," she swooned. "So surely you're dating someone in this class?" she asked. "You're really pretty, so obviously you must be dating _someone."_

Nanami blushed at Arika's friendly compliments, but shook her head with a smile. "Um, no, I'm not."

Arika's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Are you serious? Are you the shy type? Or are none of the guys doing it for you? I can understand, there are really only two or three good-looking guys in this class."

"No, that's not it—"

Arika giggled, leaning over. "Right, so those guys are the red head in the back, obviously Akira, and this guy next to you. You sure you don't like one of the two you know?" she whispered.

This was unnaturally personal for a first time meeting.

"Um… n-no. Of course not, they're just friends," Nanami explained.

Arika pouted in disbelief, looking around. "You sure? Not even Kurama? He's got everything goin' for himself. Good lucks, money, fame…" she listed.

Nanami laughed sceptically. "He's also the biggest airhead on the planet." She looked over at Kurama with a slight smile.

The Tengu must have noticed, looking up at Nanami. "Hmm?" he muttered. His eyes travelled to Arika, who laughed.

"This is amazing, three singers in one class? I sense competition~."

"Huh?" Nanami replied.

Arika twirled around, walking over to Kurama conspicuously. She whistled, waving to Kurama. "Hey~! C'mere for a second, 'kay, Kurama?" she called.

Akira crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes.

Kurama seemed to notice Akira's displeased look, laughing as he walked towards the duo. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Akira shook his head. "Just never thought I'd see a man brave enough to parade around in all that make up in one day."

"I feel the same when I wonder how long your hair is, Rapunzel."

Nanami bit her lower lip as she noticed Kurama tensing at the girl's voice. "Ah—"

Tomoe pulled her back, watching intently.

"Tomoe?"

The familiar smirked. "I personally want to see where this goes," he said, watching Kurama stare down the duo.

Arika winked at Nanami as she smiled at Kurama. "So, since we're classmates, let's not treat each other like rivals, 'kay?"

Kurama nodded without a word, hands in his pockets as Arika went on.

"Right, so, Nanami-chan, you two are friends, right? You two would look good toge—"

When Kurama wasn't paying attention, Tomoe had thrown a book at him like last time.

Nanami glared at the familiar harshly. "Just what was that for?" she demanded. "You're in a bad mood again, aren't you?"

Tomoe shook his head, looking calmly at Nanami. "Nope. I just needed to stretch and the book was in the way so I got rid of it. Kurama was just at the wrong place and time." He shrugged.

"You little…" Kurama snapped, rubbing his head. He approached Tomoe's desk, yanking at his hair. "I don't know what your problem is these past few days, but it's causing me—"

"Consider it well deserved payback for what you suggested yesterday."

"Payback? I thought you were over that."

Arika smiled in the midst of the argument. "This classmate here must be like a kitsune, y'know, holds grudges for God knows how long," she said matter of factly.

Nanami tapped Tomoe on the shoulder. "What was it Kurama said yesterday?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me that!" she protested.

Tomoe narrowed his eyes, seeing that arguing was not the thing to do in the classroom, and dragged Nanami out.

The girl gave a yelp of protest, but eventually followed reluctantly as she guided down the hall.

To Nanami, Tomoe's grip around her wrist seemed oddly tight just for an explanation, however she found herself too hesitant to point it out herself, letting Tomoe drudge down and to the library urgently.

The fox sighed loudly, leaning against the door as he closed it. He looked at Nanami sternly.

_Oh… oh crap. This is just like the other day. _

"Nanami," the fox said sharply. "I'll get to the point. Would you ever leave the shrine and abandon it?"

Nanami shook her head in confusion. Why would he ask that of all things? The fox hadn't been making sense for a few days now. Was he sick or something?

Tomoe was looking at her insistently, staying fairly close to her.

_Ugh… how am I supposed to ask when he gives me that look and holding my wrist like that? Crap, am I blushing? I can't tell, but my face feels hot. Maybe it's just his breath? Tomoe's close enough as it is – no that doesn't make it any better…_

Nanami stood silent as her thoughts helplessly wandered around.

_My chest hurts… and so does my head, no it feels fuzzy, actually…_

Even as she tried giving an answer, she only stuttered.

Tomoe's frown deepened as she struggled to find the words. His grip tightened as he repeated his question. "Would you ever abandon the shrine?"

_Of course not! Where is this coming from? Why am I stuttering, better yet? _

The tongue-tied Nanami shrunk back instinctively, taking a deep breath and trying to relax.

_Not working… it's not working. I don't feel like myself. What's up with this… all of a sudden… _

"Yes or no?" Tomoe urged.

Nanami remained silent, slumping as Tomoe released his grip on her wrist.

The fox turned away, giving a scoff. "Alright, then I'll answer for you," he said.

_What's he mean?_

"You can _try _leaving, but you're wasting your time," Tomoe stated. "I won't allow you to leave under any circumstance, understand? For as long as I live, you're not to leave the Shrine."

_Huh… wait, did he just…_

The fox familiar gave one his memorable smirks, leaning near Nanami. "Just for the record, I have no plans on dying any time soon, so you have quite the wait to endure."

_What is this even…_

Tomoe's smile softened, as he seemed to calm down. "But of course, my dear master, while you're at the shrine, I am your familiar," he stated. "And hence, with you for every breath I take."


	12. Chapter 12

Amane had her eyes narrowed suspiciously while she eyed Inari.

The rice god only ignored her, immersing himself in numerous requests and complaints. Most however were mere complaints.

Amane sighed, shaking her head at the stack of paper. "This is your own problem, master. Choosing foxes as your staple force, really now… you know of our nature, and yet choosing us as both messengers and your incarnation," she scolded bluntly.

Inari glanced up, raising an eyebrow. "If not for me, you would all be wreaking havoc because you have nothing better to do. I consider it a favour to society. Besides, foxes are incredibly versatile."

Amane blinked. "But… master, there are some foxes that still do wreak havoc."

"Which why I am deeply appreciative of Mikage's fear of Kamainu and dogs in general. Quite the load off my hands," Inari sighed, setting papers aside. "I'm far too old to be dealing with _that _wild fox compared to this domesticated version of him," he laughed bitterly.

Amane nodded silently.

Inari stood, walking away from his seat, apparently avoiding the papers completely. "I suppose, speaking of Mikage… I should be going to his shrine sooner or later," he muttered. "It's a miracle the place hasn't collapsed, long as it's been…"

Amane tilted her head slightly. Inari, of all gods, wasn't one to make public appearances for one reason or the other. Yet here he was, contemplating on when to stop by a half-abandoned shrine only to speak with a human land goddess.

In the midst of her mental questioning, Amane was now overwhelmed by the scent of alcohol, making her scrunch her nose and cover it with her sleeve.

"Well ain't that a rude welcomin', Miss Amane?"

Amane's face dropped indignantly. "Ryukichi…" she hissed. "You reek of alcohol, what were you doing at Mikage shrine?"

Ryukichi waved a hand dismissively and shrugged. "Just havin' a drink with an ol' drinkin' buddy of mine~."

"Think what you're doing… drunk in front of the Master, have you no shame?"

"Come now, Amane, you're one to talk 'bout shame, aren't ya?" Ryukichi asked, nudging Amane. "You were quite the vixen back then. Had Yokai and humans alike fawning over you, especially that one man, what was his name? Shi—"

Amane whacked her tail across the man's mouth to silence him ambiguously.

Inari was watching the scene silently, leaning against a wall. "Ryukichi, how did the meeting go?" he asked, raising his voice.

Ryukichi laughed nervously, looking away. "The lil' fox wasn't 'round, so there wasn't much to do…"

"I see, so instead you decided to have a binge drinking session with a friend…" Inari muttered. He nodded, raising his arms in submission. "Very well, then, as compensation for wasted time, you can work on those letters on my desk."

"Pardon?"

"There are _several _complaints from Sukuna and Narukami especially, so be sure to read over each one carefully and put a seal on them to acknowledge my reading of them." Inari gave a wave, snapping his fingers as he walked out into the corridor.

Amane glanced at the dumbfound Ryukichi, giving a starch laugh.

"Look at that, the sardonic vixen only smiles in the presence of one's suffering and misery…"

The silver-haired woman's face straightened immediately, wrapping her tail around her shoulder like a boa.

"Ouch, the cold shoulder—"

"You should get to work, Ryukichi. If you live up to your name, then the Dragon King won't make your life too miserable, good luck."

Her ears perked at the sound of a carriage being summoned, spotting Inari boarding promptly. Tempted as she was, she decided to let the god be and shrugged.

Ryukichi, who was reading over letters, glanced over at Amane in boredom, tilting his head. "Mind if I ask ya a quick question?"

"You should be working, but fine," Amane agreed plainly.

"This whole ordeal with the lil' fox and Inari, who's side are ya on?"

Amane raised her head in a somewhat defiant way, ears twitching. "Side? " she repeated.

Ryukichi nodded as he stamped letters absently.

The normal answer would be to say "My master's side", but, under an everlasting order, Amane sighed in defeat. "I'm on Tomoe's side for my own reasons."

҉

"_And hence, with you for every breath I take."_

_Saying careless things like that, what in the hell has gotten into me?_

Tomoe was stuck glancing over at Nanami the remainder of this damned class. Caught off guard, Nanami was completely avoiding his gaze ever since they returned from the library.

_Not that I can blame her. I mean really…_

Wringing a hand through his hair, Tomoe sighed to himself.

_ Either I'm forgetting what inhibitions are, or…_

_ That damn bet is making me realise something._


	13. Chapter 13

"Nanami-chan! Nanami-chan!"

Nanami looked over to Arika, who gave an energetic smile as classes had ended. Arika tilted her head, giggling slightly as she made a shushing gesture and leaned in to Nanami's ear, eyeing Tomoe from the side.

"Say, earlier today, just what were you and Mikage-san talking about?" she asked.

_Why does she feel the need to ask questions like that?_

Nanami's unsteady smile dropped. She gulped, standing up and trying to leave the question hanging in the air. "Say, you haven't gotten any student papers, right? We should get Ami and let her give them to," she pointed out.

Arika blinked, crossing her arms. "Ami?"

Nanami nodded, pointing towards the small girl and giving a wave. "Ami! You should give Arika-san and Akira-san those papers now, right?"

Ami looked over, and her eyes widened in realisation. "Oh, right," she muttered, picking up the papers. She handed them to Arika with a smile. "You should take these, they have all the information that you'll need to know."

Arika nodded, looking over them intently. "Huh… it's pretty redundant stuff…" she commented.

"But necessary, "Ami pointed out with a friendly smile.

"Uh huh," Arika replied, looking at Nanami. "So, about what I asked. What was that little rendezvousing about, huh?" she pressed.

_Crap. What am I supposed to say? Either way, saying, "We went to the library to talk privately" sounds really, bad._

Nanami rubbed the back of her neck, trying to think of an excuse. "Um…" she trailed off. Suddenly, she got an idea, snapping her fingers. "Right! Um, I was helping Tomoe find some textbooks he left the other day. He's really… he's really, um, forgetful," she stuttered.

She felt a light knock on her head, turning to see Tomoe.

_Oh, er, crap._

"_Who _is _what? _You're one to talk about being forgetful, Nanami," he commented.

Nanami looked away quickly, exhaling in small panic.

This fox expected her to be looking at him as if he had not said such odd words just a few hours ago. He really did not understand a girl's heart.

"Oh, so Mikage-san did not forget his books, then?" Arika inquired.

Nanami nodded her head insistently.

"Is that a yes that he did or a yes that he didn't?" Arika raised an eyebrow, twirling her hair around.

Before Nanami could respond, Tomoe interjected. "A yes that I didn't forget any books. I don't recall forgetting anything."

Oh, the painful irony of that last statement. Nanami looked away, fidgeting slightly as she tried to change the topic.

"So, um… I guess we should get going, Tomoe…"

Arika laughed, jumping in apparent surprise. "You walk home together too? You're so close."

Nanami blushed slightly, shaking her head. "No! That is… that's not what I meant, it's just… our homes are on the same route, so –"

Arika yanked at Nanami's arm suddenly, pulling her away from Tomoe. "Say, say, Nanami-chan, why don't we go shopping after school? Ami-chan can come too. I'm bored and Akira already left without anyone noticing. Plus I wanna get to know my classmates better but they're scary in a class situation," she begged, tugging at Nanami's arm.

_Arika's really… she's a nice person, I guess. Nosy, but… I have to admit, she seems like good friend. Moreover, taking some time off from the shrine and shopping sounds fun._

Tomoe rested a hand on her shoulder. "Nanami has to go home. She can't—"

Nanami gave a nervous smile to Tomoe. "Um… well, I think it sounds fun," she pointed out.

Tomoe's dumbfounded face slightly amused Nanami.

"It's just some shopping, it'll be fine. Go home without me."

"…"

Arika waved over, already at the door with Ami with her. "We're gonna wait, 'kay Nanami-chan?" she called.

Nanami nodded, giving Tomoe a smile and waved goodbye as she began to walk away.

"This is the second time you've told me to go home on my own."

Nanami paused as she walked, looking towards Tomoe.

She could not explain the fox's expression. Was he bothered? Annoyed?

Nanami tried giving a reassuring smile. "You'll… you'll be fine, I'll back in a few hours or so. You and Mizuki can rest or something. You can take the day off."

Tomoe frowned, raising an eyebrow. "I can't just take the day off from being your familiar, Nanami," he said. "Going with a stranger alone is the worst thing I could allow you to do."

Nanami sighed. "Arika isn't a bad person, though, so you shouldn't worry," she explained.

"Nanami, if something does happen then I'm not there to protect you—"

Nanami laughed, giving a shrug. "Don't worry; my powers are a lot stronger than before, so I'll be fine. Besides, I'm with Arika and Ami, I won't be alone."

Tomoe's expression deepened and his now exposed ears were drooping. He walked past her quickly. "Fine then… I'll get going on my own. But Nanami," he stated, his voice sharpening. "I want your direct answer when you return."

"Answer on what?"

Tomoe sighed, shaking his head. "Whether you would ever think of leaving Mikage Shrine."

Nanami's face fell, and her voice felt dry.

_Didn't he make that decision himself?_

"My mind won't be at ease until I hear _your _response. It's just the way things are… I need… I need confirmation."

_Put his mind at ease?_

"I need an answer, Nanami, and I can't wait forever. There are things I would rather spend my time other than thinking about this, so I need an immediate answer. I need to know what I'm supposed to be anticipating in the future."

_The future? What is he going on about?_

"Until then, I'll be waiting back at the shrine, so have fun with those girls."

Tomoe walked off and out of Nanami's sight.

What was he talking about just now? Confirmation about what, and why?

Nanami stood in a daze for a matter of seconds.

_Oh… that's right, I should be with Arika and Ami right now. I can't seem to… to get my thoughts together…_

She inhaled stubbornly, trying to clear her head as she ran outside to find Arika and Ami.

The two girls were leaning against a wall and not saying a word to each other. As Nanami approached, Arika waved erratically.

"Nanami-chan! Let's get going! There are a lot of cute stores I wanna go to. Oh, and Ami needs cuter clothes too! That uniform looks so drab on her! Doesn't suit her cutesy face at all."

Ami blinked. "C-cutesy?" she echoed.

Arika nodded. "Yeah, so let's go. I saw Mikage-san a little earlier; he seemed to be in a bad mood and gave me a dirty look. I was gonna ask him what was wrong but he disappeared. Poof! Gone, it was like magic!"

Nanami nodded solemnly.

"Anyways! Away we go! I know this one great Harajuku shop we just have to stop by…"

Nanami nodded absently as she followed Arika and Ami, keeping her head down.

_Tomoe…__ I feel as if some sort of distance is growing between us._ _ It hurts. My heart hurts a lot. I don't want to think that something is making us grow apart. There is no way that could happen. No way._

"It's actually very possible, you know," Arika commented.

Nanami stopped dead in her tracks. "Huh?"

"Oh, Ami was talking about how a new wardrobe wouldn't make any difference in how boys see her, and I was saying that is it actually very possible," Arika explained with a wink.

"O-oh…"

Nanami wiped her eyes, taking a deep breath.

_I don't want to think about that happening. Tomoe is… he's precious to me. I wanna stay with him for as long as I can, and enjoy every minute of it._


	14. Chapter 14

With streets full of colourful clothing and accessories, Nanami stared in awe of the shopping area. Not that she had not ever seen it before, but knowing she could actually get something from this area other than cheap food made I remarkable in a way.

Ami, her friend, on the other hand, seemed apprehensive. She looked around the area, staying close to Nanami as Arika led them rapidly.

"This place… everyone's so energetic," Nanami noted.

Ami nodded in agreement.

Arika laughed with pride, looking around the streets with a skip in her step. "This place is really popular with high school students, yet you two have never been here?" she asked.

Nanami shook her head.

_I do not have the money for something like this…_

Nanami focused on the crowd more than the shops, watching person after person walking around. Her eyes were almost accidently glued onto the couples passing by. It left a bitter feeling, but at the same time, she felt fascinated by everyone.

_All the energy around here is incredible._

Nanami heard Arika give a long sigh as she noticed the girl stopping mid-skip, looking among the crowds.

"Is something the matter?" Nanami asked.

Arika shook her head with a small smile. "No, just admiring all these couples and people in love. It's really nice to watch sometimes," she replied.

Nanami blinked and tilted her head. "But… you and Akira, aren't you two—"

Arika laughed. "It's really complicated our relationship. At times it's completely platonic, but others, I'm not sure what we're doing…"

_I wonder if she wants it to be platonic or not…_

"Dating an idol, I wonder what that would be like…" Ami muttered.

_Ami?_

The girl was blushing slightly, looking over the crowd absently.

Arika smirked, nudging Ami gently. "Someone's hinting on something~," She sang. She giggled, fussing with Ami hair. "It's Kurama-kun, right? You like him?"

_I always suspected that, but… _Nanami thought, _Ami's too shy for that._

The shy girl's face fumed bright red as she shook her head rapidly. "No! Nothing like that! Besides, Kurama has a really overwhelming presence about him, I wouldn't be noticed to save my life," she stated. "I was just thinking aloud!"

Nanami smiled slightly with a knowing nod. "It's okay, Ami," she assured. "One day I'm sure everyone will notice you. One reason or the other…"

Arika clapped her hands. "That's why we're shopping~. Getting everyone some new clothes. So that Kurama-kun, Akira, and Mikage-san will notice us."

_Huh?_

Nanami stared at Arika's smile for a long time in confusion.

_Why… why did she involve Tomoe?_

"Really, it's not… being noticed by him is impossible…" Ami replied silently.

Arika nodded, her face seeming sad. "Yeah… that's how I feel about Akira sometimes."

Nanami reminded herself of something Mikage had told her, and she smiled.

"People who love are rewarded with love, someone told me that once," she said.

_It is cheesy, but I can understand… how something like that can put someone at ease._

Granted, fate had not seem to be rewarding Nanami anytime soon. But she could still help others with their own problems.

"I'll root you two on, alright?" she said.

While Ami remained silent, Arika's smile faded.

"Nanami-chan's really a kind person…" she muttered. "She deserves to be cheered on too, no matter what hardships she'll endure in the future, so I'll cheer Nanami-chan on, too."

_Cheer _me_ on?_

Worst-case scenario, Nanami believed, was that Arika supposed that Nanami liked Tomoe.

She wasn't wrong.

However, to assume that Tomoe would ever return those feelings was impossible; Nanami knew that.

Looking at Arika's positive and cheery face, though, allowed Nanami to accept Arika's support and cheering on. Nanami feigned a smile.

"Thanks."


	15. Chapter 15

The person standing in front of Mizuki was rather oppressive in terms of presence.

That being Tomoe with a disheartened look in his eyes as he sat outside on the shrine porch downing on the sake irritably.

Onikiri and Kotetsu seemed uneasy. "Tomoe-dono returned in a foul mood…"

Mizuki nodded, smiling cynically at the amount of sake that the fox had already drank. "Indeed, he seems to be drowning in self-loathing or something, but, more over, Tomoe-kun," he called out.

The fox craned his head over, raising an eyebrow. "What is it, snake?"

Mizuki kicked at Tomoe's head abruptly, keeping a fake smile. "Dare I ask where Nanami-chan is? You left on your own?" he questioned, dropping his smile.

Tomoe nodded, not rebutting in the least as he stood. "Nanami told me to go home on my home, it's not like I wanted to," he explained.

"Well where is she, then?" Mizuki pressed, crossing his arms.

"I don't know, out with some friends or something…"

_He doesn't even know where she is. I swear, why is he of all people a familiar? I really hate this guy._

On the bright side, the fox didn't seem too thrilled with being sent home on his own again.

"That stupid girl is going out on her own without any means of protection… she's walking bait," Tomoe grumbled.

Mizuki smirked, giving a shrug. "Her power is stronger than it was before, Tomoe-kun. She's just losing dependency on your protection, is all. Have a little more faith in her."

Tomoe glared at the snake with narrowed eyes.

Mizuki kept his smile, outstretching his arm as his will o' wisp had returned to his side.

Tomoe raised an eyebrow.

"Ever since Tomoe-kun was talking about someone being near the shrine, I've been horribly paranoid," Mizuki explained, shaking his head in disapproval. "So I'm doing all these patrols every now and then for precaution."

"And?"

Mizuki shrugged. "Nothing as of yet."

_This is utterly unnatural, he's keeping calm for quite some time now. It's getting unsettling._

Tomoe was looking around the shrine absently as he walked back to the porch and sat down in a sulky motion.

"You know, since Nanami-chan's losing dependency on you, she's losing use for you as well…"

"You've also lost use for that damned tree of yours, yet I haven't burnt it down. Is this indirect permission to ruin remnants of your former master?"

_Ah, so he hasn't lost his edge then…_

Mizuki sighed listlessly, waving his hand in a dismissive fashion. "No, no. I take back what I say," he submitted. "That tree is important, and you know it. I haven't lost any use of it."

"Damn…"

The despondent tone in the fox's voice told Mizuki that it wasn't related to the topic at hand.

Mizuki looked around the area, seeing nothing but a large, red fox.

He blinked and laughed. "Another messenger of Inari-sama?"

Tomoe threw fire over in the fox's direction, missing completely. He scoffed, standing up and walking inside without a word.

"Someone's aim is rusty," Mizuki teased.

"It's not in the least," Tomoe replied. "In fact, any normal messenger would have been torched by then."

"What makes this one an exception?"

Tomoe sighed, looking back at the fox.

"The fact that he isn't a messenger."

҉

The man was relaxing in the backseat of a car, one eye closed and the other looking outside the window.

All he saw were the right things of the world.

He was one to keep this in mind, so he was beside himself with lingering feelings and lethargic boredom.

He was not looking at anything in particular, just seeing what he could.

_Since the Edo period, women really have let themselves flutter wherever they like. I remember when it was a rush just to find the most tied down one and have that lingering danger in the back of my mind. Thinking "I'll just kill him" when I wondered about what will happen if a woman's husband walked in on it or found out._

Bitter thoughts like these brought small smiles to his face.

_Unfortunately, these girls are all easy targets, fickle eyes and hearts alike. Men have always been like that, so it's no surprise Arika enjoys every fleeting second of this world, but it's monotonous. I've lived long enough to know the direction these human women are going in. Loyalty is the last thing on their mind. _

Akira spotted a couple walking down happily. The girl had long, blond hair, and the boy wore glasses with a flustered smile, a disgustingly optimistic relationship.

Granted, Akira had no right to ridicule the catfish. As a Yokai, she could not help where her loyal heart remained.

It gave Akira something to laugh about.

"Right, right, I'm supposed to be coming up with a plan, right. I have something, maybe, but that damned Mikage will interfere eventually. However, I've nothing left of my sight, I can't let that go. Since that damned king is already long gone, I've only those subordinates of his."

He rested his hand on his left eye, smiling bitterly.

"A future disclaimer, I suppose, is that I have nothing against _you,_Nanami. You're just a liability, nothing personal. Maybe Arika will convince me to go easy on your unsteady heart. Who knows?"

Arika.

_Right, I'll need to make sure to keep her out of the way. It'd be just my luck to get her too involved in my own troubles._

"Who the hell's back there?!"

Akira looked over, seeing the driver with wide eyes and shock on her face.

Akira smirked as he leaned over.

"Surprise~."


	16. Chapter 16

"_You know, since Nanami-chan's losing dependency on you, she's losing use for you as well…"_

Damn that snake for even suggesting such a thing.

"Fox, you seem distracted."

Damn that snake for not noticing that damned god as well.

Keeping a diplomatic face was troublesome enough in the face of Inari, but keeping his temper was another story.

Tomoe nodded rigidly. "My apologies, I am just troubled since I was not able to accommodate to your arrival, Inari."

The rice god raised an eyebrow as he grunted in response.

_Of all the times for Nanami not to be here…_

Inari kept his eyes fixated on the fox, arms crossed expectantly. "Tomoe, I cannot wait much longer for a real response," he stated. "Are you accepting the terms of the bet, or declining?"

"Actually," Tomoe began, "I am awaiting a response from my master on a different subject. It's of the upmost importance."

"Your master is this Nanami Momozono girl, a human that Mikage had chosen, am I correct?"

Tomoe nodded silently.

Inari sighed, shaking his head. "That old fool, dropping such a burden on some simple—"

"I assure you Nanami is not "some simple" girl," Tomoe interrupted. "Compared to when I first met her, Nanami's powers are incredibly powerful."

_It's only been roughly two years since when I did meet her._

"I see."

Inari looked over the room absently.

_Nanami…_

_When is she getting back? _

In the midst of Inari's silence, Tomoe let his thoughts.

That blank face of Nanami's when he asked her if she'd ever leave…

It bothered Tomoe to no end.

Was she shocked or did she just not have an answer? Or was she not willing to answer?

"_I'm going to town, Tomoe."_

"_Just stay awhile till I get back. Take a break."_

A cold pang went through his mind and heart, and his face fell as he shook his head absently and glared at the floor.

_She's out with friends, and she said she'd come back later, and this nonsense about her losing dependency on me is ridiculous._

"Is something wrong?"

Tomoe's eyes widened slightly as he looked back at Inari, exhaling heavily.

"It's… it's nothing, my apologies, I haven't been myself lately."

Inari nodded. "Be careful that it doesn't interfere with your duty as a familiar, then," he replied. "In any case, you haven't been yourself for centuries, in the eyes of elder Yokai."

Tomoe forced a sardonic laugh. "'The infamous wild fox has been 'declawed' by the god Mikage, only to lower himself to serving a human girl.' Something along those lines, correct?"

Inari's face remained stern and unchanging.

_So I lowered myself? The only way I could do that was following someone who would just leave the shrine._

"Need I review the terms of this bet, fox?" Inari asked.

"As you wish," Tomoe replied calmly.

By now Tomoe had nearly memorised word-for-word the terms, but he might as well play along.

_600 Years Ago_

"Mikage I cannot agree with this."

The marriage god blinked absently and sighed, turning towards Inari.

"I can understand your reluctance, Inari, but I assure, under my watch, Tomoe won't interfere with anyone anymore."

Inari narrowed his eyes and rubbed a hand through his hair as he glared at the long-haired wild fox.

"That fox has caused grief to many people, it isn't a wise idea to make him a familiar. That's a privledge—"

"That I believe he's earned. Tomoe has had his fair share of grief, and has sent it around with reason. Therefore, I am willing to treat him as a familiar."

Inari shook his head. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, however… if I may wager a bet?"

Mikage raised an eyebrow. "A bet?"

Inari nodded. "Tomoe's liable for death, but it's against my messengers' terms to kill their own kind, ally or not. So a bet will take its place."

"Go on."

"If you are to ever lose the right to be a land god, effectively releasing that fox of his duty as a familiar, then I have every right to strip him of his powers as a kitsune, effectively leaving him human."

Mikage looked over at Tomoe. "Do you accept that?"

Tomoe smirked and laughed. "Go ahead. I could have something interesting to look forward to while I'm stuck serving some god."

_Present_

Tomoe's ears drooped slightly, nodding in acknowledgement.

"However…"

He looked at Inari, whose expression seemed to soften as he sighed.

"I wasn't aware of how it would be to get my messengers anywhere near that shrine once Mikage left. You really are quite the dangerous one when slighted. I may have lost two or three messengers. Taking you in wasn't worth the risk."

Tomoe suddenly smiled. "And now you've lost your chance because Mikage chose Nanami as the replacement, correct?"

"Yes, but the bet remains."

"Pardon?"

Inari's expression returned to the usual steely gaze.

"By now I have no doubt about it, you've gone soft and you're wavering over what to kill. You're disgusted by having blood covering your hands."

_Shut up._

"And Nanami Momozono, goddess or not, is still a human girl. It's only natural that she would eventually—"

Tomoe gritted his teeth. "I believe you should go, Inari."

"You're interrupting a god?" Inari replied.

"I am, now leave."

Inari was suggesting it as well.

The possibility of Nanami leaving.

Inari stood up with a nod. "I see. It appears that girl isn't just your master."

_What is he implying…_

"I can't say I have faith in you two, however let's both hope that your devotion to her is not in vain."

Tomoe slumped in self-awareness.

_It's past devotion. It's past anything platonic like that. That's why I don't want her to even think consider leaving. Becoming a human isn't something I'm worried about, but… Losing her warmth…_

_Losing _her_, is something I want to avoid._


	17. Chapter 17

"Say! Nanami-chan, c'mere!"

Nanami turned to Arika, who was already carrying a bag of clothes, and tilted her head.

Arika pointed over to a rack full of jewellery, pulling out a beaded bracelet.

Nanami smiled, admiring the bracelet, red thread with a butterfly charm.

Arika laughed. "Girly things like this seem to suit you, Nanami-chan, so I think you should get it."

"Um, well… I don't have the money for it…" Nanami replied nervously, scratching her head.

Arika shrugged. "So? I already got this for Ami-chan," she said, pulling out a pink hair ribbon. "Her usual one is so drab, so I got her this as a gift so she can gradually get more noticed. I don't mind buying you the bracelet."

Her friendliness was overwhelming. Nanami blinked in surprise and laughed. "Really, it's fine, Arika."

Arika pouted, placing the bracelet in Nanami's hand. "I'm buying it, end of story," she insisted.

"It's not necessary, really…" Nanami said.

"I'm buying it."

_She's really insistent!_

Nanami nodded in surprise.

Arika smiled in self-satisfaction, skipping back over to Ami and fussing with her over the ribbon.

Nanami went to admire the bracelet, raising it in the air to observe.

_It is pretty._

Somehow, it reminded her of the hairpin Tomoe had bought her.

_Tomoe…_

Nanami found herself troubled by Tomoe's question and demand. Was he really questioning whether she would stay at the shrine or not? Especially after he said himself he wouldn't allow her to leave.

_That fox has some nerve._

Also, what was this bet he and Amane had spoke of just a few days before? That was another thing that Tomoe seemed to be reluctant to elaborate, let alone what business he had with Inari.

Nanami shook her head.

That fox was acting weirder than normal; she could leave it at that. Moreover, she was with friends right now, supposed to be having a fun time.

_I just need to relax for a bit._

Nanami slipped the bracelet on absently, walking over to Arika and Ami. Ami was struggling with the ribbon, trying to put it in her hair on her own.

Arika huffed, yanking the ribbon from her and tying it in herself. "Honestly, Ami-chan, you're a really clumsy person…" she commented.

Ami smiled weakly. "S-sorry…"

"Don't apologise! Kurama-kun is the mature type, and the mature types love taking care of dependent girls."

_Mature type? _

Nanami watched sceptically, raising an eyebrow as Arika gave her "pep talk".

Arika was tying the ribbon in Ami's hair in a rather elaborate way, setting it more to the side of her hair.

Ami squirmed uncomfortably, sighing. "A-Arika-san, you don't need to put it in a different style."

"Nonsense, you won't get noticed if it's in the same hairstyle. You have short hair, so I can't do much, but at least positioning the ribbon in a different spot will help." Arika was tugging at a shopping bag absently. "I also bought you some clothes, you're the innocent type, so they should be pretty fitting…"

Nanami was confused, slumping at all the "types" Arika was listing.

"Arika, you're really into fashion, aren't you?" Nanami asked.

Arika nodded, finishing up with the ribbon. "I am, but I'm more interested in lovey dovey things like this."

_Well, that group she and Akira are in is called "Duo of Love", so that is obvious._

Nanami smiled and tilted her head. "So… most of your songs are based on… love, right?"

"Uh-huh. Though, usually Akira's the one that comes up with the lyrics. I'm no good with that stuff, I just do the rhythm and overall arrangement of that sort of stuff." Arika shrugged, patting Ami on the head. "All done~!"

Ami tugged at the ribbon, obviously flustered at the forceful re-styling. "Does it… look okay, Nanami-chan?"

Nanami gave a thumbs up, smiling widely. "It looks nice, Ami-chan. It really does."

Arika laughed loudly. "Of course it does~. You shouldn't doubt my fashion sense," she boasted.

_I forgot what it was like to live a normal life like this. Laughing so carefree, I missed it more than I thought._

"Hey, Nanami-chan, you're spacing out," Arika said.

Nanami blinked, and shrugged with a smile. "Sorry, I guess I'm more tired than expected."

Arika nodded. "I know that feeling. Sometimes I'm so horribly busy being a goddess on the music charts –pardon my lack of modesty – that I forget what it means to live normally. I wonder if I'll just quit later…" she shook her head. "Nah, I can't do that. Akira would be displeased with that. I couldn't leave him on his own even if I tried."

For some reason, Nanami flinched at Arika's statement.

She felt a tug on her sleeve, turning, she saw Ami, who had a worried look on her face.

"Ami-chan?"

Ami was looking at Arika hesitantly, then gave a stern look over at Nanami. "I… can we talk somewhere for a second?" she asked.

Nanami nodded. "Sure, but shouldn't we tell Arika first?"

Ami shook her head. "We can't do that," she stated. "It's important."

_Something's bothering her…_

Nanami looked over at Arika, who was fussing with some clothes and jewellery. "I don't think we can just leave without her, though," Nanami replied.

"It'll be really quick, just listen for a second!"

"Say, what're you two talking about?" Arika called out, skipping to them.

Ami let go of Nanami, crossing her arms.

"Ami-chan, are you tired? Maybe you should go, then," Arika commented.

"I'm fine."

Arika's smile dropped, and she looked down at Nanami's bracelet. "Say, Nanami, who do you want to notice you?"

_To notice me?_

Nanami bit her lower lip and laughed. "No one, really."

"You sure? There must be someone. What about Mikage-san, he's always looking at you in class."

"We sit next to each other, that's why."

Arika didn't seem convinced, and she pouted without anything else to say.

_Tomoe notices me a little too much really…_

"_Then let go."_

"Huh…?"

Nanami looked around the store, feeling a chill go up her spine.

"_You heard me. Let go. You're not suited for being a land goddess, you're a human, so live like one. You have no place in that shrine. So you should just leave that place and return to your normal life."_


	18. Chapter 18

"Oops, perhaps I was a tad too forward, how troublesome…"

Akira sighed with a shrug, as he seemed blocked off from Nanami's mind.

"That girl seems more powerful than I gave her credit for, that, or Arika is distracting her," he commented, scowling slightly.

He pinched his nose, walking out of the car he was in.

_Smells like rotten meat, guess I overdid it a little…_

Absently, Akira glanced at his watch, giving a huff.

"She's got one more hour to herself and then we're done playing nice with those two. Fickle girl."

Akira felt a pressure on his shoulder, revealing a will o' wisp. He raised an eyebrow, expecting an explanation.

After mysterious whispers revealed some new facts, he laughed.

_This is too rich._

"So that fox and the Slayer are here in one world? Oh the convenience is overwhelming. "

His hidden agendas were able to avoid reality as he smirked.

He really had nothing against either of the ayakashi, just as he had nothing against the girls involved.

They were just liabilities.

҉

Nanami was only left with relief as that voice seemed to have disappeared as abruptly as it came.

_Just in time, too…_

Walking behind Ami and Arika, she fiddled with the bracelet Arika had bought her. She gave a small smile, as it reminded her of Mikage, the mysterious marriage god.

Arika was speaking animatedly, but Ami didn't seem to be paying attention, keeping her eyes on the sidewalk.

Nanami tried catching up to them, but her feet felt heavy.

_I must be really tired._

Looking up at the sky, she could see the sun going down and the sky darkening. Late as it was getting, Tomoe would kill her when she got back.

_That'll be fun._

"So, since we're done here, I guess we should get a bus or some— Ah! The crow has good timing!" Arika called out, waving at a black car.

The car pulled over near the three girls, and Nanami's smile weakened as she recognised the passenger, sunglasses and all.

"Nanami? Fancy seeing you in a place like this. Tomoe isn't with you?"

"Kurama…"

Nanami waved slightly, shaking her head. "I sent him home early, Ami-chan and Arika took me shopping."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Arika?"

The said orange haired girl skipped next to Nanami with a wide smile. "I'm in your class, ya know. You're Kurama-kun, right? The crow celebrity."

Kurama scowled. "Fallen angel. Where did you get crow from?" He glanced at Nanami suspiciously.

Nanami shook her head rapidly. She never mentioned Kurama in the slightest.

"Hmm… sorry, but you remind me more of a crow, Kurama-kun," Arika commented with a giggle. She pulled Ami over as the girl yelped in reluctance. "As Nanami-chan said, I took her and Ami-chan shopping. They both could use some new styles, don't ya think? Ami-chan looks good with this new ribbon versus that old dingy one of hers."

Ami's eyes widened as she turned away.

"Don't insult your classmates so carelessly," Kurama stated. "It just makes you sound like a brat."

Nanami blinked at Kurama's bluntness, but didn't say anything.

_Suddenly, the air seems rather oppressive…_

Arika only smiled in return. "No worries, I wasn't insulting her~. Ami-chan's used to it, right?"

Ami nodded weakly.

Nanami observed Ami's uneasy expression, and smiled sympathetically. "A-anyway, Kurama, what are you doing here?"

"I had a call from someone about a gig, but it must have been a false alarm or something, because I've yet to find who called me…" he replied, sighing in irritation. "If it was a prank call, then they're wasting my time."

"Maybe they changed their mind about you," Arika suggested positively.

"I'm the most popular idol there is right now, that's not—"

"Maybe you were, but people are pretty fickle about their top idols."

_Arika is… acting odd all of a sudden._

Kurama eyed the three in silence, keeping his arms crossed.

Arika pushed past Ami and Nanami, walking away with a wave. "Anyways, I see Akira's car pulling up behind yours, Kurama-kun, be a dear and get out of the way, hmm?"

"Surely he can get out of the car on his own and pick you up," Kurama replied stubbornly.

"I can, that's what I'm doing."

_Whoa… speak of the devil._

Really, this was the first time Nanami had properly seen Akira up close, her eyes glued to him as he walked towards Arika.

Arika's smile softened as she waved. "Akira…"

The longhaired idol flicked Arika's forehead with a small frown, leaning down to her height. "You know, you could at least tell me you're going somewhere before leaving. We were supposed to attend a recording, Arika," he turned over to Ami and Nanami. "Sorry for her insistence, but, Nekota, you weren't wearing that ribbon earlier, is it new?"

Ami nodded, tugging at the ribbon.

Akira gave a smile. "Looks good. Hopefully you'll wear it more often from now on."

Ami blinked, giving a flustered nod.

Arika pouted, tugging at Akira's sleeve. "Akira don't flirt with her! Kurama-kun was supposed to notce first!"

"It's my fault he didn't? Arika, don't tell me you're matchmaking again, that's a shameless habit, and it'll only cause heartbreak. Don't do such careless things to other girls, it's cruel," he scolded.

Kurama huffed with a shake of his head. "I noticed, it's just not something that needs to be pointed out."

Akira smirked. "You'd be surprised what girls would like a guy to point out every now and then. For example," he said, turning to Nanami and raising her hand. "This bracelet is absolutely divine on you. Butterflies suit someone with your personality and looks, Nanami."

_Really upfront._

"Plus, your eyes are captivating. I can't help but stare."

Nanami felt taken aback, her eyes fixated on his right eye, the one not covered by his bangs.

"You were leaving?" Kurama pointed out, glaring at the scene.

Akira peered over at Kurama, losing his smile as he dropped Nanami's hand. "We were, yes," he said, gesturing Arika to follow. "Nanami, I do hope we can become good friends in the future."

Nanami watched in shock as Akira and Arika walked away without giving so much a word of goodbye. She glanced at her hand, noticing the warm feeling.

_I really should be getting back._

"Ah… this isn't good," Ami muttered.

Nanami turned to her. "W-what's wrong?" she stuttered, shaking her hand off from the warm feeling.

Ami frowned, looking around the town. "It's getting dark and I don't know my way around this area, so I won't be able to get back home anytime soon…" she sighed. "I really don't like the dark, either, so…"

Nanami looked around for a solution, maybe a bus or something?

She found herself glancing over at Kurama's car, and smiled with a snap of her fingers.

"Well… er… Kurama, would you mind dropping Ami-chan off at her house?"

Kurama tilted his head. "What?"

"Pretty please? She needs to get home and if I'm out any later I'll get in trouble at my own home…" Nanami insisted.

"Do you have any idea what you're asking?"

"You're just dropping her off really quick, it won't be that bad."

Ami was looking at Nanami in puzzled amazement, avoiding Kurama altogether. "N-Nanami-chan, that's not really…"

"Fine."


	19. Chapter 19

Nanami sighed helplessly, smiling bitterly to herself as she watched Ami and Kurama take leave, and feeling a troublesome fact pound in the back of her head.

She had absoulutely no idea of where she was.

_I really am an idiot…._

By now, the sun was just barely peaking over the horizon as night began to creep in and the streets more deserted. Nanami was left sitting on a bench, with no hopes of a bus coming anytime soon. Her stomach was growling, making her groan in irritation.

_I'd eat shitake mushrooms at this point._

She jumped at her own thought. "Yuck, did I just say that?" she spat, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Then again, knowing Tomoe, he'll force shitake mushrooms down my throat for being so late."

Nanami watched the road for an unlikely but convenient bus, pouting as she saw nothing coming down that road.

In a last minute solution, she pulled out a slip of paper and pen.

"I might as well ask Tomoe or Mizuki to help me; I've got no other choice."

Looking down the seemingly empty street, Nanami wrote on the paper.

"**Come get me."**

҉

Tomoe stared in irritated amazement as he read over the ofuda, crinkling it under his rigid grip.

With narrowed eyes, he growled and rubbed his forehead. "I cannot believe that just _now _she's returning and she even has the audacity to make me come get her."

Mizuki shrugged as he read over Tomoe's shoulder. "She's at the shopping district, right? If you don't get her, I will, Tomoe-kun, you seem to be a little tired, to be honest."

Tomoe set the ofuda ablaze, throwing the ashes into Mizuki's face shamelessly. "Like hell you will." He turned over to the will o' wisps, giving a stern glare. "Set up the yogiri-guruma, we might as well use it," he ordered, giving a small pant.

Immediately obliging, Onikiri and Kotetsu scurried off for preparations.

_Damn… that snake is right, something has me exhausted. I must have been more in tune with that bet than expected._

Mizuki brushed the ashes from his face, sighing listlessly at the fox's bad temper. "So anyways, Tomoe-kun, how do you plan on explaining what happened between you and Inari to Nanami-chan? You can't leave her in the dark about something so important, you know."

"So you were eavesdropping, bastard snake," Tomoe remarked.

Mizuki threw his hands up defensively, laughing with a carefree tone. "I could not help but overhear; my apologies. However, regardless of whether or not I was eavesdropping isn't the point here, Tomoe-kun. The point is that you, a familiar, are hiding important things from you master," he said, shaking his head in disapproval. "Really now, how shameful."

Tomoe glared at the white snake for moments to come, before completely brushing his – begrudgingly – sensible scolding. Gritting his teeth to resist giving a reply, he boarded the yogiri-guruma.

Onikiri peered over at the fox. "Tomoe-dono, how _will _you explain the terms to Nanami-sama?"

Tomoe sighed, watching as the carriage went off. "That damned snake will only get in the way, so there's no need explaining at the shrine. I'll need to take her somewhere where she'll actually listen to me."

"Like where?"

The fox gave a small yawn, rubbing his eyes absently with drooping ears.

"Tomoe-dono?"

Through the yawn, he tried to remember the girl's more favoured places.

_The Ferris wheel or something?_

It was obviously something important to Nanami. Her face always seemed to brighten when she looked at the thing the last time they were at an amusement park.

Granted, the rollercoaster was more Tomoe's style, but that was beside the point.

"Tomoe-dono, Nanami-sama is very close to where we are right now."

_I forgot how fast this old carriage was._

Looking over the carriage he spotted the black haired land goddess sitting on a bench in an impatient manner, staring dully at the road.

Tomoe's gaze seemed to linger on her absently as the carriage landed, catching Nanami's attention as she ran over to it eagerly with a large smile.

"Tomoe! That was fast, and thanks for coming," she said, struggling onto the carriage.

Tomoe nodded, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up.

Of course, the girl chose today of all days to be hopelessly clumsy and land herself on him with his sudden force and a yelp.

Tomoe kept hold of her until she managed to regain her balance, resting his hands on her shoulders to keep her attention.

"Listen, you."

Nanami blinked, and tilted her head.

"Before we go back, I need to tell you about something, and even before that, you still owe me an answer, and I refuse to return to the shrine until this troublesome stuff is out of the way."

_I need to be direct with this dense girl, or else she won't understand._

Tomoe gave a slight yawn.

_I'm not getting any better, damn…_

҉

_Wait, what? He's being weird again…_

Nanami remained stiff as she glanced at her shoulders and the hands gripping them. Just what was it that had this fox so wound up?

Moreover, why was this carriage going in the wrong direction?

"Uh… Tomoe, the carriage should be going in the other direction…" Nanami pointed out with a nervous smile.

The fox's stare remained unwavering.

Kotetsu tapped Nanami from behind, prompted to explain. "Tomoe-dono has important matters to discuss and wanted to find a different area other than the shrine to do so."

_Matters to discuss? Like what? And where exactly does he plan on explaining these things in the first place?_

The fox released his grip on her and leaned back, looking out a window, waving a hand at Nanami to come over.

Nanami obliged, looking out the window, overcome with surprise.

Outside was a large, colourful Ferris wheel.

"You like those things, right?" Tomoe asked.

Nanami nodded without a word.

Tomoe slumped with a sigh, leaning against Nanami. "Good, I'm mentally exhausted and wouldn't feel like changing the destination anyway."

Nanami's face paled, and was nearly instantly hued with a red blush.

_He's… he's too close!_

"Um… um… So, what did you want to tell me about, Tomoe?"

"Mmm…?"

_He didn't seem too tired just a few seconds ago…_

"The um… important discussion," Nanami explained, fighting back the insistent blush.

"Right… like I said, I'll explain on the Ferris wheel," Tomoe muttered.

"You never said that, Tomoe."

"Well I meant to," he spat.

Nanami looked down from Tomoe, trying to dismiss his odd fatigue. She'd seen the familiar tired before, but not so blatantly unaware of his surroundings.

Kotetsu huffed loudly in satisfaction. "Tomoe-dono, Nanami-sama, we're here! Shall we drop you two off here?"

Tomoe looked over to them slightly, opening an eye slightly with nod as he straightened up and left the carriage.

Nanami sucked in a breath, still able to feel the brief warmth of the fox on her shoulder.

_I feel as if he's doing this on purpose or something…_

"Nanami, let's go," Tomoe called out silently, watching the girl follow behind slowly.

She nodded, picking up her pace as they walked over to the Ferris wheel. Late as it was, not many people were around, the amusement park only had at the most one hour left open.

_This feels like a d—_

Nanami shook her head absently at the thought, frowning sadly to herself.

_Now I know I'm an idiot._

҉

Tomoe rubbed his forehead almost constantly, trying to keep himself awake.

_Nngh… this is only making it worse, isn't it?_

The silence behind him wasn't helping either. Nanami was keeping a considerable distance from him as they approached the Ferris wheel. As a cart made itself available, Tomoe sighed.

_I need an answer from her first and foremost, or else I won't be able to concen—_

"_That is if you get an answer before you reach the boiling point."_

Tomoe stopped walking momentarily and looking back at Nanami, who kept dragging her feet.

"Hurry up already," Tomoe ordered, pulling her by the arm. "Walking slower won't change the fact that you're answering me today, now get in the cart."

Nanami plopped down, looking out the window in an almost stubborn fashion. "I don't get why you're making a big deal out of a question like that, Tomoe."

Sitting beside, whether she liked it or not, Tomoe scoffed. "Because it's important," he said bluntly.

Nanami huffed, raising an eyebrow. "What about this important discussion you wanted to have?" she asked.

"This is part of it."

_Doe she have to be so damned arguable over this?_

Once more, feelings of fatigue were rushing over the fox. Making him hunch over abruptly.

"Tomoe?" Nanami stared at him in confusion, resting an arm on his shoulder. "Tomoe what's wrong?"

"It's… it's nothing. Just answer the question."

Nanami frowned. "Don't say it's nothing! Are you alright, Tomoe?"

_If I'm fine, then I'm fine._

The words wouldn't come out. They just wouldn't.

There was some overpowering feeling of warmth enveloping in his mind.

"Fine, fine. But it's a really weird question, Tomoe, over whether or not I would leave the shrine."

Tomoe looked at Nanami with a serious gleam in his eyes, trying to straighten up.

"Would you, Nanami?"

_I can tell… I'm not being fair with this insistence of mine._

Nanami looked away with a shake of her head. "Of course I wouldn't leave the shrine. I can't abandon you, Mizuki, or Kotetsu and Onikiri. I absolutely cannot," she replied sternly. "Actually, I think I know why I wasn't able to answer before. It was bothering me, that you actually thought I would ever consider leaving, so—"

That warmth and powerful relief had won over in Tomoe's instincts and keeping a hand firmly wrapped around her wrist.

It was more or less a reckless spontaneity, or he was fed up with holding back.

Either way…

He found himself lost in that warm and deceptively calm kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

_Huh…?_

This sudden pressure resting on her lips threw Nanami into a wide-eyed daze.

Was it for real?

The Tomoe in front of her was real, right? He had the same sharp tongue, short temper, and sharp eyes…

However, Nanami was not all used to this unprecedented warmth and wave of sudden emotion.

Tomoe remained as motionless as Nanami, but more than anything, there seemed to be a strong motive behind his kiss.

Gentle, but captivating.

Was she supposed to reacting in some way? Her mind was in fuzzy haze and she felt a persistent pounding in her heart, and topping that off was her breathless shock.

The kiss itself was still and unwavering, there was barely any pressure on it, just enough to make her aware of Tomoe's presence and desperate to know his thoughts.

҉

"This is too rich!"

Akira was laughing at the spectacle he just witnessed.

Arika sat beside him with her head down and a plain look on her face.

"Um… Akira, I really don't think you should be prying that much into those two like that…" she muttered, biting her lower lip.

His laughter subsiding, Akira raised an eyebrow and gave a cynical smile. "Why do you say that?" he questioned. "This sort of development is the best," he said, waving his hand in the air.

"What about all that unnecessary drama talk?" Arika pressed, tilting her head.

Akira sighed, resting an arm around Arika. "Arika, how long has it been since I've been this energetic in the human world?"

"Er… a while, I guess…" Arika replied tentatively, wringing her hands.

Akira nodded in agreement. "Exactly. But here I am in the human world, and I've hit the jackpot of affairs~."

"Affairs?" Arika's face dropped.

Akira let his smile drop as he shrugged and patted Arika's head. "You're getting worried over nothing, Arika," he assured. "Rest assured, you're by my side for a reason. Just like you, however, I need some fun. And those two girls look like ways of doing so."

"Two?"

"That Nekota girl is interesting as well."

Arika's expression only became more worried as she bit her lower lip.

"As I've told you, you're nothing to worry about, Arika. Business is business, and I always cut tie with my business when I'm through. You're personal, not business, so don't worry yourself."

Arika nodded, leaning against this cunning fox and closing her eyes.

"I'm upholding that promise, don't you worry, Arika. I haven't forgotten."

Odd as it sounds, feeling Akira pat her head so gently put Arika at ease.

҉

_Damn it…_

Tomoe wasn't sure what just happened.

All he knew was that some instinct in him had snapped and gave in.

Even the reluctant instance when he pulled back and not releasing hold of Nanami's wrist was more instinct than anything, even forcing him to keep eye contact with a shocked Nanami.

He hardly realised that he was allowing himself to get caught in her gaze and catching himself leaning back in.

Jerking back, he looked away and raked a hand through his hair.

_What a mistake._

Tome wasn't sure if Nanami's speechlessness was something he should be thankful for or not. The girl was just staring in astonishment at the familiar.

Admittedly, the staring only raised those troublesome animalistic instincts even more.

The only thing he was sure of at this point was that he was greatly relieved with her answer.

Feeling his thoughts clearing up, he sighed and kept eye contact with Nanami.

"That is to assure and solidify the contract I have with you. As long as you are at the shrine and are my master, I am your familiar."

Nanami remained silent and red-faced with barely a nod.

Tomoe gave a small smile. "Keeping that mind, Mizuki should have prepared dinner by now, so we should get back to the shrine immediately. It seems we've covered the more important topics for today."

Nanami nodded tensely, hesitantly standing up as the cart had opened onto solid ground, and kept her head down.

Tomoe pulled her along with a sigh. "You're walking slow today, Nanami. Are you really that tired?" he commented. "If so, then you need to get some rest after you eat, so be sure to that."

Struggling to keep this calm façade and keep his own mind off the kiss, the fox guided Nanami along, just now noticing the weight lifted off his shoulders…


	21. Chapter 21

The following return home was deafeningly silent.

Even now, Nanami's heart pounded like and drums and felt lodged in her throat.

_For the contract, right?_

The fox had indeed said that, Nanami heard it with her own two ears, but everything between that was threw her for a loop.

Tomoe was a harsh and straightforward person, but that a little _too _direct for him.

_If it's like that one time during the Kagura…_

Nanami peered over at Tomoe slightly, a suspicious glint in her eye.

She could easily recall that humiliating incident when the wind god Otohiko had first met her. Something like that was something she refused to go through again.

Giving a slight blush, she looked straight over at Tomoe. "Say, Tomoe, are you… feeling alright?"

Tomoe kept his eyes away from her. "Hmm?"

"It's just… you were really tired earlier, weren't you?" Nanami pressed, raising an eyebrow.

Tomoe shrugged nonchalantly, keeping his usual plain look.

"Well?"

"For some reason I feel refreshed, must have needed the fresh air or something…"

_Fresh air, he says… I forgot what fresh air felt like after what happened in the Ferris wheel… But… I guess there's no way that this isn't the same Tomoe…_

Still arguing with her thoughts and occasionally forgetting to breathe in her flustered condition, and fussing with her hair subconsciously.

_I'm so hopeless…_

It wasn't too long ago when she selfishly declared that she had let go of her feelings for Tomoe, saying straight to his face that she had gotten over it. She really had hoped that telling herself that would help her forget about it completely.

Yet here she was, falling right back into that one-sided love of hers.

She hugged her knees with a shake of her head, burying her head atop to hide her disheartened expression. Eventually she covered her ears even.

_My head… I think my heart is pounding into it or something._

"What's wrong, Nanami?"

Nanami muffled inaudibly with a slight shake of her head. She felt a hand brush against her head.

"Are you not feeling well?"

_Stop it. _

Nanami shook her head firmly.

Yet still Tomoe pressed on.

"Then what's wrong?"

Feeling as if her heart was being torn in confliction was the worst feeling.

_I just want to let it go already. Lingering on unreturned feelings is the absolute worst feeling. _

"_Mature types love taking care of dependent girls."_

Nanami flinched slightly at the words she reminded herself about.

She bit her lower lip, taking in a breath and trying to calm down. Raising her head, giving a forced smile, she laughed.

"Tomoe, you know, you don't have to do so much for me."

Tomoe blinked. "Huh? Do you have a fever?" he asked, placing his hand on Nanami's forehead.

Nanami brushed it away gently. "I'm fine, so… don't think that… I'm a lot stronger from when we first met, so I can take care of myself a lot better. I don't need to be so dependent on you anymore," she laughed frigidly.

_This really hurts. It's like steel is in my chest. I really hope… that I don't cry like some love struck idiot._

Giving a close-eyed smile and avoiding Tomoe's gaze, Nanami gave a yawn, walking to her own room.

In it, Nanami slumped against the closed door, returning to the same position as she was in on the carriage. What was Tomoe's reaction to what she had said earlier? He didn't say a word, just walked her back into the shrine and went on his way. Nanami found it impossible for the conversation to upset him, given the circumstances.

Sighing, Nanami raked a hand through her hair with a sigh, and looked over to a considerably neater far-off corner of the room. All that was there was a box, the one with the hairpin in it. She cherished the hairpin, and only wore it on special occasions. It brought a small, warm smile to her face, only to be interrupted by her growling stomach.

_I'm really hungry…_

Still, though, it would be awkward to walk out of her room now and eat dinner. With just the two familiars, she silently hoped they weren't arguing, though the chances of that were always slim. Nanami would have felt too uneasy to say anything to stop them, and it would most likely lead to more problems.

_I guess I'll just stay here and starve for the night._

For her, it was a sort of punishment for those foolish thoughts of hers earlier. Besides, with how late it was getting, she had might as well gone to sleep.

_Knock knock._

"Nanami-chan~!" Mizuki's cheerful voice called out.

Nanami frowned, crawling over to her bed, eyes half-closed. "Mizuki, I'm tired, so I'm skipping out dinner on tonight, that okay?" she replied.

Mizuki seemed to pause, but Nanami could hear the slightest chuckle from the snake familiar.

"Of course, Nanami-chan," Mizuki agreed.

Hearing his footsteps become faint, Nanami threw the covers over her head, closing her eyes with a weak sigh.

_I hope that a new morning will make things better._

҉

Walking down the corridor, Mizuki had a somewhat bittersweet smile on his face. The shrine was full of peace and quiet for all the wrong reasons.

"So… Nanami-chan's not the only one skipping out, huh?" he commented, raising an eyebrow.

With a sigh, he shrugged, looking back over at Nanami's room for a split second.

"That stupid fox should really learn to go at another person's pace other than his own, for once."

Rubbing the back of his neck, he thought back to whenever he saw Nanami's sad face, dropping his smile.

He was dreading the look on Nanami's face in the morning. Undoubtedly, she would have a downcast, crushed look in her eyes, when only a spunky happiness fit her presence.

Giving a sarcastic laugh, Mizuki looked outside.

"Looks like Nanami isn't the only one skipping out."


	22. Chapter 22

_Morning_

"He what?"

Nanami stared in surprise at Mizuki, who had an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face, narrowed eyes completing the package.

Mizuki sighed. "Like I said, Tomoe, he… he said he wanted to stop by the Yokai realm and clear his head about a few things."

Nanami could hear an alarm go off in her head.

Yesterday was a mistake.

She stuttered, "W-when will he be back, Mizuki? When's Tomoe—"

"I don't know, Nanami-chan, I'm sorry," Mizuki replied.

Nanami struggled to keep her composure, inhaling sharply.

He would be back; he made a promise to stay by her side.

Mizuki watched the silent girl, trying his best to console her.

"Nanami-chan, that fox was wild at one point, so it only seems natural that he indulges in some freedom, I'm sure that it's nothing against you," he assured.

Nanami nodded.

"Still, I don't like the idea of you going to school alone, so I guess I'll have to come along for once~."

_School_

It was possibly the brightest Nanami had ever seen Mizuki been. Sitting at a desk with a content smile on his face and ignoring everyone except Nanami.

"So, Nanami-chan, this is what it's like to be sitting in a school for eight hours or so?"

Nanami nodded absently, spotting a crowd of girls start to gather around the snake.

One girl tilted her head with a wide, fascinated smile. "Momozono-san, do you know him?"

Another silent nod.

"Nanami-chan, why are all these people surrounding my desk? Are new students rare or something?" Mizuki asked with a smile.

_Ugh… really noisy…_

Nanami slunk lower into her seat and attempted to hide from her classmates.

More and more questions were asked towards Mizuki and Nanami, to the point to where Nanami covered her ears.

"Where are you from, Yonomori-san?"

"Momozono, are you two friends?"

"Mikage's not here either, you two are close, right?"

"Do you all know other?"

_This is just like when Tomoe started to attend…_

"If you all don't mind, but Nanami-chan seems a tad burdened by all of your constant questioning~," Mizuki commented, interrupting a sea of questions. "A long story short, I'm neighbours with Nanami-chan, making me Tomoe-kun's neighbour as well."

_He's a little too good at lying,_ Nanami noted, removing her hands from her ears slowly. As there seemed to be a prolonged silence, she sighed in relief.

_Tomoe… why would he just go on his own like that? Clear his mind about what? I don't get it… I don't get any of this…_

She felt a pat on her shoulder.

"Nanami-chan, this is only temporary, remember, so don't worry yourself over it."

Nanami smiled slightly at the snake's reassurance, giving a nod as her fickle classmates simply carried on with their conversations and questions.

_Mizuki's right, Tomoe will be back._

She grasped at the bracelet around her wrist absently, observing the butterfly rather intently.

The god who gave this position was someone she barely knew, and even hardly met. All she knew about Mikage was that he was the marriage god, his incarnation was a butterfly, and he was Tomoe's former master before leaving for his own reasons the last twenty years.

_In reality, I guess I barely know Tomoe as well. _

"What's with the long face, Seven Lives*?"

Nanami looked up to face an icy blue eye, and blinked in surprise.

"You're… Akira," she muttered distantly, tilting her head. "What do you want with me?"

Akira shrugged, leaning against her desk. "I saw a girl with a sad expression on her face and got concerned. Isn't that normal?" he replied bluntly, raising an eyebrow. "Now as I was asking, what's with the long face?"

Peering from behind him was Arika, who only gave a concerned expression.

"Friends of yours, Nanami-chan?" Mizuki asked. He gave an indifferent look at the idols, chin resting on his hand.

Once more, too many people surrounding her at once. Nanami bit her lower lip, standing from her chair. "Sorry, but, I don't feel too well, I'm going to the nurse," she stated.

Mizuki frowned, ready to follow. "Nanami-chan?"

"You stay here Mizuki, I'll be fine," she replied with smile. Giving a wave, she walked out of the classroom, sighing and rubbing her forehead.

_I really hate today. I wish I'd never said anything to Tomoe._

Something tugged at her heart as she sniffed.

_If – _when _he returns, I need to apologise and make things better. I don't know how, but I have say something._

Leaning against the wall just outside her classroom, Nanami groaned in dreaded anxiety.

What exactly was she going to say? She highly doubted that a simple "Sorry" would make much of a difference, especially with that Tomoe. She didn't even know where to start her apology and when to end. Tomoe's departure of the day was rubbing her the wrong way.

_Tomoe… I really do—_

"Ah, now either I'm blind, or this is by no means a nurse's office."

Nanami gave a quiet yelp, before covering her mouth and not being too noticed, staring wide eyed at Akira.

Giving an exasperated sigh, Nanami said, "Akira… why aren't you in class?"

"I heard a girl lying poorly and decided to check out what was going on."

_Lying poorly?_

Nanami slumped, scratching her head nervously. "Um… I just got really sick and thought sitting down would help," she replied.

Akira gave a laugh. "Ah, the girl decides to continue her charade," he sighed, crouching beside her. "Now, mind telling the truth? I don't really care that you're skipping class, but Arika won't like you lying to her as a friend in the slightest." He gave Nanami an indifferent stare.

"It's… it's nothing to worry about, just some—"

"If it wasn't something to worry about, then you wouldn't be on the verge of tears, now would you?" Akira pressed bluntly.

_This guy has some presence…_

Nanami frowned stubbornly, standing up and walking away. "I said it's nothing, I just need to stop by the nurse," she insisted.

"You're a slow walker."

Nanami nearly jumped out of her skin hearing the idol whispering in her ear that quickly.

Akira straigtened up with a yawn, looking down the hallways. "You know, if you keep screaming every time I say something to you, you and I will never be properly acquainted, Nanami," he complained, crossing his arms.

"Go hang out with Kurama then, both of you have similar personalities, it seems," Nanami suggested, smiling irritably.

"I would, but A: he doesn't seem to like me, and B: he's not here, and is probably rehearsing with his manager or something," Akira replied blankly. "If he didn't glare at me as if he wanted to skin me alive, then sure, I'd hang out with him, but alas, that's how he glares at me. Quite tragic, but, I guess the fact that rivals of popularity are in the same class will lead to inevitable distaste." Akira gave a dramatic sigh, shaking his head in a pitying fashion.

Nanami rolled her eyes. "You sure have a lot to say about a person you barely know, Akira," she pointed out with a serious gaze.

Akira nodded in acknowledgement, giving a haughty sigh. "Can't help it. "

Nanami huffed indignantly, disliking this flighty personality. "Then why are you trying to hang out with me of all people? There are a lot more girls you could be talking to right now."

"For the sake of equality, I guess," Akira stated, walking beside Nanami. "Since Arika's friends with you, I might as well be as well, with how much she talks about you."

Nanami tilted her head, looking briefly down at her butterfly bracelet.

Akira laughed at her curious look, ruffling her hair slightly. "Don't worry, you're not the type of person that anyone could say a bad word about, Nanami," he commented. "From what Arika tells me, you're nothing sort of a feisty, upbeat person, and I think those are good qualities for someone."

Nanami patted her hair back in place with a confused blush, clearing her throat as she tried to keep her poker face. "Well… um… Arika's a nice person too. She bought me this-"

Akira raised her wrist, observing the bracelet intently. "Ah, it's of good quality, you have good taste, too," he said, giving a nod.

_What's with this direct personality?_

Akira let go of her wrist, hands in his pockets. "So, what happened to that Mikage-san? You two are in a relationship, right?"

Nanami nearly stopped breathing at his question, shaking her head violently. "Absolutely not!" she protested. "At least… not _that _kind of relationship."

Grinning, Akira shrugged. "I know, you told me the first time we met, remember? I was just messing with you."

"Well don't, especially about that type of stuff."

Akira's smile dropped as he leaned into Nanami, a stern look on his face. "Ah, I believe I'm getting what's wrong with you now," he said.

Nanami backed up slightly.

"But anyways, as I was saying earlier, you're a good person, Nanami. If anyone's willing to walk out on someone like you, they've made quite the mistake."

Indeed, hearing this sort of praise from someone she barely knew struck Nanami as odd.

"Plus you have good taste, that bracelet suits you extremely well."

What was with this person?

Nanami crossed her arms, staring in slight suspicious but also awe.

"We should get back as well, we'll carry on after school right?"

"Huh?"

Akira smiled widely, resting a hand on Nanami's shoulder casually as he walked her back to the class. "I'd like to continue this conversation over dinner. You can bring you friend Mizuki along as well, I'm sure he and Arika will get along."

Nanami was struck with extreme surprise over this painfully direct man.

"I'll take your silence as a yes, Nanami-chan~."

**AN:**

_* "Seven Lives": Akira is using a pun of the writing for Nanami's name. __奈々生__by rearranging the kanji use of__奈々__(seven of) and __生__(life)_


	23. Chapter 23

Mizuki could only sit obediently as Nanami told him to stay where he was. Normally, her kotodama was something he rather enjoyed.

_However…_

Leaving him surrounded by complete strangers shooting a thousand questions at him was unpleasant. For the most part, Mizuki ignored the girls, and some got bored and frustrated, leaving him alone. The only one girl who was pressing on was extremely cheerful, though.

"So you're Nanami-chan's friend, right?" she asked, tilting her head.

Mizuki gave a sigh, faking a friendly smile and nodding. "That's right."

_How in the world does Tomoe-kun deal with this every day?_

The orange-haired girl returned the smile. "Nanami-chan's my friend too; actually, she was the first person I met when I came to this school."

Admittedly, Mizuki _was _curious about Nanami's social circle.

"I see. Who are you, then?"

The girl gave a victory sign and winked. "Arika~. I'm a famous idol nowadays after a previous debut not too long ago. I transferred here with Akira, who is the person that just went to check on Nanami."

Mizuki raised an eyebrow, feeling the last part rub him the wrong way. "Are they friends as well?" he asked.

Arika tapped her chin, and shook her head. "Nope, not yet, at least. Hopefully soon? It doesn't look like Nanami has too many friends in this class, only you, Mikage-san, Kurama-kun, and Ami-chan."

How did someone like _Nanami_ not have many friends? That was ridiculous. Mizuki laughed cynically, shaking his head at the thought.

Arika noticed some girls beginning to gather around, and smirked slightly as she tilted her head. "Sorry, but _I'm _talking to Yonomori at the moment, so could you girls leave us alone for the moment?" she asked.

One of the shorter girls, Mizuki noticed, blinked in surprise.

Arika gasped. "Oh Ami-chan! I didn't notice you, I'm sorry!" she apologised, giving the girl a hug. "Yonomori, this is Ami Nekota-chan, Ami-chan, this is Yonomori!" she explained, giving the two flourished introductions. "Let's all get along since Akira is hogging Nanami-chan to himself!"

"What do you mean by that?" Mizuki asked, tilting his head.

"Ah, Akira is the type of guy that dislikes seeing girls cry or feeling bad, so he's most likely comforting Nanami-chan or something," Arika explained innocently.

Mizuki pouted, looking at the opened classroom door.

_Tomoe-kun, you better get back soon. Obviously I can't make her as happy as you do._

_I hate you for that, but I kinda hate this other guy more since I don't know him at all and yet he's usurping Nanami-chan. Don't give me conflicted opinions, it's troublesome._

҉

"So you're working again, I see."

The rice and fox god was reading over a scroll despondently as he looked at Amane. With a sigh, he shook his head.

"It's not that, but it's that damned meeting," he explained.

Amane tilted her head, a hand on her hip. "A meeting? There's a good while until October, though…"

Inari nodded. "Exactly, I suppose they want to make sure I attend this time. Not that it'll contribute to much unless one of the gods' territories is in need of harvest."

Amane sighed, ears drooping slightly. "Considering how things have become increasingly difficult, I would not doubt that, master."

What with the water goddess's passing and many, many droughts after that, most had to depend on secondary gods and goddesses.

Amane soon heard rapid-fire footsteps coming down the corridor, a messenger barging into the room with a panicked look on her face as she bowed and panted.

"My apologies, Inari-sama, Amane-dono! But—"

Inari held a hand up nonchalantly. "Catch your breath if you've important news."

The panting messenger nodded, giving a slight cough. "Yes, thank you, sir."

"What's wrong?"

"It's—! There's someone intent on speaking with you, Inari-sama. But none of the younger messengers know who it is and the elders are even begging us to keep him from entering."

Amane raised an eyebrow, looking over at Inari for orders.

Inari shrugged with a gruff laugh. "Let him in."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"If he does anything, then he forfeits by default. Obviously, he knows what you saw, Amane."

The nine centuries that the vixen had lived were chock full of wisdom. She was without a doubt omniscient.*

Amane sighed and nodded in small regret.

"I don't see how he would know, but… this is indeed a small breaker in your bet with him, master," she pointed out. "You can't very well interfere with them now."

"That I cannot."

"So what is it you want?"

The rice god was sitting casually on the floor, Amane and Ryukichi by his side and several other messengers surrounding him. Across from him, a fox he knew well.

Tomoe gave a bitter smile.

_So he's still hiding behind this lot, I see._

The familiar remained silent as the messengers were eyeing him suspiciously, save for Amane, who stared at him indifferently, and Ryukichi, who only returned Tomoe's smile.

Inari raised his voice. "Well?"

Ryukichi waved a hand with a laugh. "Inari, I do think that the lil' fox is in a bad mood," he commented. "If the spoiled child doesn't talk, then maybe—"

"I'm calling off the bet," Tomoe intervened.

Amane stared at him with a tilt of her head, fanning herself silently.

Ryukichi nodded his head. "Don't tell us, lil' fox, tell Inari himself~."

"He can hear me just fine."

_I'm not repeating myself._

Tomoe was presenting himself in a recklessly proud way, keeping a calm smile directed towards Inari and dismissing his messengers. He looked over at Inari expectantly.

Inari sighed, rubbing the back of his neck absently. "Call it off? What makes you think you can do that? You've caused me a great deal of trouble," he asked.

"You've no right to do anything," Tomoe replied evenly. "If Sukuna is unable to keep me imprisoned, there's no reason I should allow you to strip me of my abilities."

_That's right._

Amane raised an eyebrow. "That look on your face," she noted. "Have you found something out?"

Giving a shrug, Tomoe nodded at her question.

"Even after what that girl said to you?" Amane pressed.

Another nod.

Along the way here, he had made up his mind. A sudden and rash decision, fair enough, but certainly of a much more desired course.

"Now! Now! One at a time, people~!" Ryukichi called out. "Amane has somethin' to say, Inari certainly has important things to discuss, and the lil' fox here is just bombarded with distractin' and troublesome feelin's for that girl that he can't even think straight. Make a line if you must."

"Carry on, Tomoe," Inari said, waving his hand dismissively.

Tomoe nodded, giving a yawn at the god's indifference. " I made myself clear. That bet was between you, Mikage, and me. Seeing as my original master has been eliminated from the terms, I don't see a reason to elongate the bet, so I'm telling you to drop it."

Inari gave a gruff laugh, shaking his head in surprise. Indeed, someone like Tomoe ordering a god to drop something was laughable in Inari's mind.

However, Tomoe was far from laughing, letting his smile drop and narrowing his eyes.

"Elaborate, fox."

Tomoe nodded. "I'll be blunt. I don't care what Nanami has said. There are things that I know just from her saying that whole dependency speech, she's said something similar before, and it's not something she can manage to live up to."

"Are you degrading your master's abilities?" Inari questioned.

Tomoe shook his head, and continued. "Unlike Nanami, I live up to my word, and I'm not letting her leave under any circumstances even she ordered me to."

"That would break your contact," Amane pointed out.

"Actually, that makes my decision all the more convenient, so by all means."

Inari sighed. "Here I thought that what the girl said had devastated you."

"I'm not about to let that girl's carelessness deter me," Tomoe snapped.

Amane stood up, seeming fed up with the conversation. "Just what do you mean by convenient, Tomoe?"

"I mean… that at least I won't have that damned position blocking me anymore."

"And…?"

Tomoe craned his head around as the woman left, giving a shrug. "I'm saying that I won't allow trivial things to get in my way, and that I'm not holding back from this point under any circumstance. She'll just have to deal with me."

*Amane has lived at least 900 years. In Japanese folklore, kitsune of 900 years old obtain omniscient powers. On other occasions, Inari gives a kitsune a new tail for good deeds or great feats.


	24. Chapter 24

_Well hell…_

There was an odd weightless feeling on the left side of the messenger's face.

_Heh… if this isn't a sign I lost to that old bastard then I don't know what is._

"Ah! Sir, you're face—"

He held up a hand to silence the messenger, looking around the village.

"This place is long gone, and with just two demons, unbelievable. You would never have guessed that it once held a festival just a day after," he laughed. "What did those two demons look like? I had too much of an eyeful of that damned leader of theirs."

"I don't see how the other two are—"

"From what I heard, they're the big threat. A tag team if you will?"

"Well yes…"

"The Slayer and a wild fox. I doubt I'll be able to meet that other one in the future, so those two will have to do." He rubbed his left eye, or where it should have been, giving a bitter smile. "Looks like I'm retiring early from this place."

҉

"This…"

Having already returned to Mikage shrine, a troublesome dilemma faced Tomoe.

First, the shrine itself was messy after just one day of absence, if that long. Second, where the hell was that snake?

"What the hell is this?" he muttered, scowling irritably. "I'll fry that damned snake. Where is he?"

Walking around the shrine in search of the snake, the clock caught his attention. Around this time, Nanami was at school. Just the revelation of this irked Tomoe, knowing the girl was alone for once.

Moreover, with that Tengu.

Twitching uncomfortably at the thought, Tomoe sighed in resentment.

_If that bastard bird does anything I'll kill him._

Granted by now, even Tomoe was sure that the Tengu had given up on becoming a land god, there wasn't much he could gain from it in the first place. It was just the mere fact that he was near Nanami without Tomoe next to her. Pulling any moves on her at this point would be extremely unfortunate for the crow.

_Wait…_

Worrying over the fact that she was "alone" at school, and that Mizuki was nowhere to be found while the shrine was falling about like some rag doll made something click in Tomoe's mind.

So that bastard took advantage of his absence and went along with Nanami to school.

Better than nothing? Yes.

However the combination of a snake and Tengu was not settling well with Tomoe.

_I'll take care of it when the time allows, I guess._

҉

_He doesn't have to pout like that…_

From the corner of her eye, Nanami could see Mizuki crossing his arms irritably, eyes glued to the clock up ahead.

_Then there's _this_ guy…_

Inconspicuous or not, she could feel that idol's eyes glued onto _her,_ in an indifferent manner, yes, but _still_…

Nanami shifted uncomfortably under the conflicting auras around her, absently biting down on her pencil.

She heard paper crumbling behind her, feeling something hit her in the back of her head. Turning around, Arika pointed down to the floor energetically with a smile on her face.

A balled of piece of paper laid at her feet.

_What now?_

Sighing, Nanami reached down and unfolded it, reading the message.

"**Persevere!"**

Nanami blinked, re-reading the message in confusion, and raised an eyebrow.

_Persevere? Over what?_

Preoccupied by the odd message, Nanami gripped it in her hand, lost in her thoughts, and not noticing how quickly time had gone by. Before she knew it, class was already over. Once the bell had rung, she stood up in a daze.

Only to be enthusiastically stopped.

"Nanami-chan!"

Jumping onto the girl's back was Arika, shoving her back into her seat with a hard thud.

_Ouch…_

Arika simply giggled without a second thought, looking around the emptying classroom. "Ah, Ami-chan already ditched, she ignored me the whole day for some reason, how mean," she sighed, shaking her head.

Nanami squirmed under Arika's pressure, her nails absently digging in.

"Oh well, enjoy your date with Akira," she laughed with a shrug.

"It's not a date," Nanami pointed out. She shrugged Arika off, rubbing her shoulders. "He just wants to talk or something…"

"I wonder about what, exactly?" Arika replied, raising an eyebrow.

_Like I would know._

Arika looked up from Nanami, her smile softening as she waved. "Yonomori-san, so you made it," she commented.

Mizuki nodded slightly, glancing down at Nanami with a worried look on his face.

"Nanami-chan, are you sure you'll be fine?" he questioned, tilting his head.

Giving a sympathetic nod, the land goddess smiled at his concern.

"She'll be fine. Akira may not look it, but he's a nice guy," Arika interrupted, sitting atop Nanami's desk without a second thought. "Anyways, Yonomori-san, don't impose so persistently between Akira and Nanami-chan. She's a big girl who can take care of herself, y'know~!" she announced, yanking at Mizuki and pulling him along, waving at Nanami. "Later~!"

As the two had walked out, Nanami rested her head on her desk, letting her eyes close.


	25. Chapter 25

"Nanami-chan!"

Jumping onto the girl's back was Arika, accidently shoving er back into her seat with a hard thud.

_Ouch…_

Arika simply giggled without a second thought, looking around the emptying classroom. "Ah, Ami-chan already ditched, she ignored me the whole day for some reason, how mean," she sighed, shaking her head.

Nanami squirmed under Arika's pressure, her nails absently digging in.

"Oh well, enjoy your date with Akira," she laughed with a shrug.

"It's not a date," Nanami pointed out, shaking her head. She shrugged Arika off, rubbing her shoulders. "He just wants to talk or something…"

"I wonder about what, exactly?" Arika replied, raising an eyebrow.

Like I would know.

Arika looked up from Nanami, her smile softening as she waved. "Yonomori-san, so you made it," she commented.

Mizuki nodded slightly, glancing down at Nanami with a worried look on his face. "Nanami-chan, are you sure you'll be fine?" he questioned, tilting his head.

Giving a sympathetic nod, the land goddess smiled at his concern.

"She'll be fine. Akira may not look it, but he's a nice guy," Arika interrupted, sitting atop Nanami's desk without a second thought. "Anyways, Yonomori-san, don't impose so persistently between Akira and Nanami-chan. She's a big girl who can take care of herself, Y'know~!" she announced, yanking at Mizuki and pulling him along, waving at Nanami. "Later~!"

As the two had walked out, Nanami rested her head on her desk, letting her eyes close.

҉

"Ah… preparations for this festival are always so damned tedious," a messenger commented, lighting lantern after lantern. Most had intricate red designs upon the paper set around the flame, adorned by brown rope.

Another messenger was fanning himself as he sighed and shrugged. "Can't be helped. Amane-dono ordered us to, and Ryukichi is overseeing from some place around here."

"Yeah, but does it have to be so last minute? How many gods are coming anyways?" the younger messenger spat. "Do we even have enough rice for this season?"

The older messenger yawned, lying on the shed's ceiling. "Who knows? Ryu-Oh, his wife, the Swamp Goddess… I hear Inari-sama even invited some Tengu," he replied. "Ryukichi also said something about an old companion of his…"

Scoffing, the younger messenger cocked her ears, watching other messengers busily gather equipment. Some carried festival attractions like games or costumes for plays, others carrying small shrines and luck charms. "So what's this festival about anyways?" she asked.

"Ryukichi said it was a spontaneous decision. Something about a new land god or something…" the elder one replied, dropping his fan to the ground beneath.

"Hey don't litter, you ass!" the younger one snapped.

In the distance, there was clapping, and Amane walked towards the young messenger. "Enough chit-chat, we have preparations to finish," she ordered sternly.

"But the fox up there is—"

"Worry about yourself. The lazy ones will just starve, plain and simple."

҉

"Don't go…"

Staring at the sleeping girl, Akira could not help but sit idly at his desk, tapping his fingers impatiently for her to wake up.

Humans had a lot of time on their hands to live so plainly.

In the middle of his absent thoughts, Nanami began to stir. Placing a smile on his face, Akira waved as her eyes opened.

"I admit, I didn't intend on watching you sleep so peacefully, but it was a calming sight," he commented.

Akira spotted a glint of embarrassment in Nanami's eye before she huffed, standing up irritably.

"I'll do this if I have to, but Arika's friend or not, I won't allow you to insult me or Mizuki."

Akira nodded absently, already waiting at the door. "With a feisty declaration like that, how could I not take you seriously?"

_Bad day to be gone, Tomoe._

Nanami picked up her bag rather forcefully, walking past Akira.

"Someone doesn't seem too—"

"I don't trust you. But I don't want to upset Arika by making her think I can't get along with you."

Letting out a laugh, Akira followed behind. "You aren't the least bit curious about me?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder.

He noticed the girl flinch, but she held her ground fairly well. "Actually, would you mind telling me how long you plan on acting so sneaky?"

"Sneaky? I hadn't noticed, Nanami."

Nanami looked behind her with a doubtful look in her eyes, as if staring Akira down. "Right…"

"I mean it," Akira insisted with a smile. Catching up with Nanami's uneasy pace, and trying to keep a closed distance, he continued with the conversation. "If you have trust issues, blame the offender, not the surroundings."

"I don't have trust issues," Nanami retorted, looking ahead.

"Oh?" Akira tilted his head, sliding in front of Nanami casually, levelling her gaze to his. "Seeing as you're unaware, the more you reject it, the more I'll pursue."

Was she nervous? Must have been, considering the fact that she kept her mouth shut this time.

"I'd keep that bit of advice in mind, wouldn't you?" he added, tilting his head.

As quickly as it came, the fire lit in her eyes once more, however, before she could a word in edgewise, Akira merely went on, releasing her chin as he circled around her.

"I lied, I admit it. I don't give a damn about becoming your friend, Nanami," he laughed. "You've piqued my interest, though, so that itself is reason enough for me to want to spend some time with you, is it not? You've an obvious barrier around you, and I wanna break it down soon as possible."

Akira continued, and persisted in the close proximity between him and Nanami. It wasn't hard, with how deathly still she was.

"It's a shame, I was gonna root you and Tomoe on, too. Unfortunately, he chose a day when I was bored and you were in a state of minor shock. How was I supposed to keep my paws of ya?" he asked, patting her on the shoulder.

"…"

"Nice reply," Akira praised, giving a nod. "Anyways, if Tomoe doesn't come back—"

"He will!" Nanami sputtered out, not seeming to like his absence.

"If he doesn't," Akira emphasised. "I have no problem comforting you until you get back on your feet, whenever that may be."

"W-where are you getting at?"

He leaned in near her, breathing in her ear.

"Holding yourself up like a goddess, you tell me."

That seemed to be the key set of words, since her eyes widened involuntarily.

"What's wrong, Nanami? I got bored of pretending just after today, you should be proud that I'm being upfront with you. You're Arika's friend, so I couldn't do much to ya without getting scolded, but…" he patted her head, leaning in front of her.

"Be a little more behaved in front of an idol, 'kay?"


	26. Chapter 26

_I feel as if poor Nanami-chan and I have been inexplicably set up…_

Reluctantly walking alongside the orange-haired girl, Mizuki sighed and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. Out in public like this, he couldn't even use his will o' wisp to keep an eye on Nanami, he was stuck having no idea about what was going on.

The skipping girl in front of him came to a sudden stop, Arika twirling to face him. She tilted her head, giving an impish grin. "Why are you so silent, Yonomori-san?" she asked.

Mizuki shrugged, feigning a smile. "I'm not the talkative type," he replied.

"You were when Nanami-chan was around," Arika said with a laugh.

Silently muttering to himself, Mizuki ignored her comment.

Arika twirled bits of her hair around, looking around absently, hands clasped behind her as she turned away from Mizuki. "So, Yonomori-san, what's your relationship with Nanami-chan?"

"Huh?"

Arika turned her head in his direction. "Your relationship with Nanami-chan, what's it like?" She made a light hearted smile, followed with a giggle.

Mizuki blinked at her question, losing his fake smile.

"Are you two a couple?" Arika pressed, now completely facing him, even inclining towards him at this point.

The snake hesitated, a hand rubbing the back of his head. "We… we aren't." He gave a bitter smile. "Even if I tried, she has eyes for someone else."

Arika's expression changed to slight pity. Clapping her hands with a bow, she shook her head. "Aha, I can relate to that." Even her own smile seemed weak now, and she stared down at the ground.

"…"

_What's with this girl?_

"So, wanna know a secret?" Arika whispered. "If I tell someone, then I won't feel as bad about it when Nanami-chan finds out." She rose a finger to her lips in a shushing motion.

Mizuki narrowed his eyes, but gave no answer. He tilted his head in response.

"Akira's sly as a fox."

"That's it?"

Arika sulked, as if she said something widely important to an empty audience. "What do you mean by that? It's an important secret!"

҉

_I feel sick._

Nanami grimaced as she was sitting at the dining table. She never agreed to going to some restaurant, especially with that guy.

Akira's behaviour had completely switched gears when they entered, from painfully blunt to well mannered and composed, still up at the recessionary desk, a plastic smile on his face as he spoke with the cashier.

_What's with him?_

If not unsettled, Nanami discovered something rather unbecoming of the idol's tone of voice. Behind that smile of his, and the mocking glimmer in the eye not hidden behind bangs, there was something he was hiding.

Nanami tapped her fingers on the table, trying to understand exactly what it was she was noticing about the man, absently staring at him as he returned and sat down.

"Something on your mind?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shaking her head, Nanami struggled to come up with something to talk about. She gripped the end of her skirt stiffly.

_I feel as if nothing is good enough for this guy; he's so flighty._

"If you continue to stare at the table, you'll never find something to talk about," Akira commented with a smile.

Nanami blinked, tilting her head in surprise. How'd he even begin to know that was what she was thinking?

Smile in place, Akira pointed to his sleeve. "You hold your heart on your sleeve, Nanami. It's not hard to understand what you're thinking."

_Of all the…_

"So um…" Nanami began, resisting her growing annoyance. "Are you sure it's okay to be out in public like this? I mean, you're famous aren't you?" she asked.

Akira gave a shrug, looking around the restaurant. "Unlike Kurama, I'm not well endowed with an overwhelming presence, it's easy for me to kick back and relax even the range of reporters," he replied. "Besides, I doubt you'd appreciate a more isolated place for our date, so this seemed like a good place."

_Is this him trying to be considerate?_

Nanami tried to find out what it was about Akira that was catching her attention. If she didn't find out, it would just bug her nonstop.

"Are you always this attentive around people?" Akira asked, catching her off guard. He smiled, waving his hand defensively. "Relax, it was a joke. I didn't think it'd be this hard to get a smile from you."

A smile?

"You haven't smiled once all day and it's bothering me," Akira explained. "Obviously, smiles suit your better."

Blinking, Nanami began to feel more than a little self-conscious about her facial expressions. The corners of her mouth twitched.

Akira gave a soft laugh, cocking his head to the side. "Guess I'm asking for a little much at this point. What was it that was bothering you today?"

"Um…" Nanami muttered, looking away. "It's… someone special to me went away for a bit, I think I said something pretty stupid to upset them," she replied.

Akira's expression gave a bored outlook as he scoffed. "If he's stupid enough to leave just because you had a minor slip-up, then obviously he doesn't appreciate what he has, if you ask me."

"I don't believe that thinking of me that highly is necessary," Nanami commented with a nervous smile.

"Thinking highly?" Akira echoed. "I'm merely stating facts here, Nanami. You hold yourself up proudly, and it's a natural quality you have to make people feel better about themselves," he said.

"Um…"

Akira pointed in her direction. "You're smiling," he stated.

Nanami covered her mouth in spite. "So what if I am? If someone's complimenting me directly then shouldn't I smile?" she snapped silently. It was apparent that being subtle wasn't Akira's strong suit. He was definitely the up front, raw truth sort of person.

"Point made," Akira replied, seeming to watch Nanami closely. She shifted awkwardly under the bright gaze stemming from just the visible right eye.

"Anyways, Nanami, I'm sure you have some questions, right?" Akira asked.

Nanami stiffened, straightening up in her seat. "Huh? Questions?" She echoed.

"About me, the person who took you here out of the good of his heart. There must be something you would like to know. It'll pass the time while we're waiting for some food anyways."

There is but… it'd be weird to ask about it like a casual conversation. I mean, where would I even begin? "Why did you become an idol?" As if he means something like that.

"Nanami?"

The idol was staring expectantly at her.

"Well… I don't know the types of questions I should be asking an idol," she said quietly.

For a second, Akira had a puzzled, wide eye look at her reply. Then, he laughed, waving dismissively at her cluelessness. "Then don't think of me as an idol, or just a classmate."

_I don't really want to. _

What was that gleam in his eye? Behind the smug confidence, there was something there, but what?

҉

Looking around the shrine, Tomoe sighed. It was an absolute chore just to get it to look half-decent. However, that really wasn't what was bothering him. It was the fact that, in the back of his mind, something was wrong.

It'd been good a while since Nanami's school would have ended. Where was she? Out with that idol friend of hers? Mizuki's was with her, and he couldn't differ between it being a bad or good thing.


	27. Chapter 27

"You know that's bad luck, right?"

Akira pointed down at Nanami's bowl, observing the upright chopsticks.

"Huh?" she replied, tilting her head.

Not five minutes that she was struggling to come up with questions to ask the idol, and he points out a superstition without the slightest bit of effort. Picking at the chopsticks, Nanami raised an eyebrow.

"It's bad luck for them to be upright. It's a bad omen," Akira explained bluntly, keeping a poker face.

In response, Nanami tilted the chopsticks slightly, laughing slightly. "That's great to know," she said sarcastically. She slumped in the seat, avoiding any further eye contact.

Akira nodded. "Naturally so."

"You know, bringing this up, can I ask something?" Nanami said, her eyes following a random crowd of people.

"I'm all ears."

"Well…" Nanami began, trying to find a way to phrase it.

_Ugh, it's still hard to ask, but…_

Seeing Akira's direct gaze, with whatever it was that was hidden behind it, Nanami couldn't help but be distracted. She couldn't just stay in the dark about something so in her face.

Her unexpected silence caught Akira's attention. He snapped his fingers in her face. "Nanami?"

"Oh… I forgot what I was gonna ask, sorry," she lied, brushing it off with a laugh. "It must have not been too important in the first place…"

"I see…"

"Anyways, Akira, did you not order anyt—"

Akira held his hand up, shaking his head. "One second, I've got a call," he said, standing from the table and walking away.

I guess idols are busy people, Nanami noted absently, looking out a window near her.

This had been an unbelievable week.

First, Tomoe is confronted by Amane over some bet that the fox refused to explain. Anytime Nanami tried asking Tomoe about it, he simply brushed her off coldly. Second, two rather eccentric idols had transferred into her school, causing little hype despite their fame. One becoming an unlikely friend, and the other was as elusive as water. Third, it was becoming obvious to her that she had things to settle between Tomoe and her. Nanami couldn't just let go of her feelings for the fox, it didn't work that way. Yet, one reason or the other, she said something careless, and Tomoe wasn't near her side at the moment.

Frowning at the last fact, Nanami sighed, feeling something wrench her heart. It wasn't an overwhelming feeling, as it was just there, and so blatantly reminding her of her feelings for Tomoe.

_As soon as he comes back, I'll apologise. That's the only thing I can think of doing…_

Nodding to herself, Nanami gulped slightly. How would she even begin to apologise? It wasn't like the mistake she made could just be casually brought up.

Closing her eyes, thinking it'd help her remember a good strategy, Nanami felt a pat on her head. Standing beside her seat was Akira, with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Nanami, I gotta head out, my manager isn't happy that I'm skipping out of rehearsal at the moment and chewed my ear off," he explained. "So if you want, I'll pay for your food, bit I have can't stay here wi—"

Nanami gave a nod, setting a pile of money down on the table. "I wasn't too hungry anyways, so it's fine. I'm sorry you're wasting your money when I didn't really plan on eating…"

Akira shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me, I have cash to spare, so I don't mind. See ya." With a wave, Akira was gone as quickly as he came, leaving Nanami on her own.

Staring at the bowl of food, she groaned.

_If I waste this place's food, I'll feel bad._

However, she was late as it is. Looking around the restaurant, she slowly walked out away from the table, and out of the restaurant. A few feet away from it, she braced herself, picking up her pace little by little, as she left for home.

҉

Despite how loud and incessant Arika was, Mizuki noted that she barely acknowledged a word he said unless she asked him a question. Even now, as the girl was walking down the sidewalk, she pulled out her phone with a smile.

_She needs to hurry up…_

Mizuki grimaced, feeling as if the miasma around the city was devouring him. He covered his nose and grimaced.

_What a disgusting area_.

Meanwhile, lost in his thoughts, Arika had walked around a corner and disappeared.

Mizuki scowled, raising an eyebrow. "So I was ditched… and in an unpleasant city I'm not even familiar with, at that," he said to himself.

_I guess this means I'm free to check up on Nanami-chan, then. But… where in the world did that strange girl go to? First she was here, and now, gone. _ _Not that I'm complaining, I guess…_

Turning in the opposite direction, the snake familiar noticed something significant.

The air surrounding him had become impressively lighter and less tainted. It was _tolerable_ to breathe in the air. Taking a deep breath, Mizuki gave a small laugh.

"I do believe that something is up~."


	28. Chapter 28

When he saw the fox appearing at the gate, Tomoe scowled indefinitely. He had enough of Inari's messengers to last him a year, his tolerance for this bunch was low.

Mainly, their blind loyalty to the god irritated him to no end. So when the messenger was audacious enough to just walk into the shrine without a second thought, Tomoe couldn't help but light a small fire near the thing, only to barely graze it as smoke surrounded the fox, Amane appearing in replacement, a hand on her hip.

She sighed, giving a stern glare. "Throwing a fit every time I stop by will not solve anything," she scolded, patting the slightly singed tip of her kimono sleeve. "I'm not even here about what happened earlier."

Tomoe scoffed, crossing his arms with a cynical smile. "So it looks I can damage the messengers, what happened to last time?" he asked, ignoring her remarks.

"Last time," Amane replied, narrowing her eyes. "Last time, I lucked out. Being a messenger does not give me special abilities, despite whatever you may believe. You're strong in two senses: as a familiar and as the ayakashi you know you're supposed to be."

Tomoe shrugged. "So what business do you have here, then?"

Amane pulled out three talismans, handing them to Tomoe. "In approval to Nanami Momozono being the land goddess replacement, Inari's holding a small festival. Those talismans serve as passes for you, the snake, and Nanami herself. Do not ignore the invitation," she explained curtly.

Observing the talismans, Tomoe nodded in response. "So this is for Nanami?"

"Yes. Inari's impressed with the loyalty you of all people give her, especially after Mikage left, and her overall performance as a human goddess," Amane replied. "Overall, it's a sort of welcoming present, Inari's oddly generous as of late, so accept it."

"I… see," Tomoe said, still staring at the talismans. He inspected them briefly, treating each side as if it were a finely carved piece of pottery.

_Unbelievable. There's no doubt, that girl will waltz in here furious with me, while here I am with these 'passes' to a festival for her. Then she'll get all bright-eyed and forget everything else._ For one reason or the other, a smile made its way on Tomoe's face.

Right… she will certainly insist on going no matter what I say, so there would be no use arguing and wasting my breath. I'd rather not bring the snake along, but knowing those damned messengers, it would be a bad idea to go with only one person watching over her.

"Well, Tomoe?" Amane pressed, raising her voice. "Surely these will be accepted, correct?"

"I don't have the right to speak for my master."

"Saying something like that, you don't take me for a fool, do you? You aren't looking at that girl as just your master right now, I hope you realise."

Tomoe laughed dismissively. "What's your point?"

Amane sneered, turning her back on Tomoe and beginning to walk. "Out of little patience, I will point just this one thing out. Lately, Inari has been receiving numerous letters regarding… disturbances between the servants of other gods and foxes. Most cases aren't even relevant to the messengers I or Ryukichi are in charge of, they're nogi—"

"What's this have to do with me?" Tomoe cut in.

"Most nogitsune –unlike your untraditional self—take to the Yokai world for only a short time before moving onto humans." The diplomatic tone in her voice was unwavering and certain, and her stern gaze never even reached Tomoe as she explained and walked away.

_What does she mean to imply by saying that? _

Tomoe decided to ignore the woman's ramblings, glancing around the shrine. He was barely getting much work done due to lack of motivation and concentration.

_So she's meaning to say that some nogitsune plan on visiting the human world? It has nothing to do with me._

_Nanami Momozono_

"Hah… I'm almost home…"

Nanami was panting heavily as she stopped from a long run. In truth, she did not realise how eager she was to return home until she found her feet moving faster and faster. Therefore, she felt increasing relief as the distance between her and home decreased.

_I hope that I will find some time to think of a good apology._

Smiling optimistically, Nanami clapped her hands at her own problem solving.

_I hope Mizuki's okay with Arika, though…_

She couldn't help but feel bad for the familiar, dragged along by Arika without any prior knowledge. Mizuki didn't seem too thrilled at the idea at all.

_I knew it was a bad idea to bring him along to school. All that unwanted attention would rub anyone the wrong way, especially a person that barely understands the human world. I'll have to make it up to him later and thank him._

Where was this sudden burst of energy coming from in the first place? From the talk with Akira earlier? She hadn't really explained anything, so it's not as if she got much off her chest. Nanami just felt better. That's all it was.

Finding herself just now walking up the steps to the shrine, Nanami spotted something—someone. A white fox stepping past her casually, giving a small bow of her head as she walked past Nanami. The land goddess, however, could only watch in confusion as it walked away so calmly. _Was it… at the shrine? _Watching the fox leave, Nanami gasped, waving a hand. "Hey, wait! No one was at the shrine but—"

Cut off by her own yelping, Nanami was pulled back, tripping backwards before being caught mid-waist.

"Yelling like an idiot out in public, what's wrong with you?"

The familiar voice warmed Nanami's ears. "…Tomoe," she muttered, turning to face the fox, seeing his usual stern frown and cynical look in his eye. "Mizuki was right, you came back."

Tomoe responded by flicking her on the forehead. "Where would I be going if I didn't go back? Don't jump to ridiculous conclusions like that," he scolded, letting her go as she gained balance. "Besides, I don't have any reason to leave."

The fox would never know, with Nanami giving him a blank, wide stare, but she was relieved. Letting a small smile curve her lips and nodding. "You're right, I shouldn't doubt you like that, Tomoe."

Tomoe's ears slightly twitched. "What's with that smile…?"

Shrugging, Nanami began to walk past Tomoe and back to the shrine. "I just feel like smiling today. It's thanks to some advice a classmate gave me, and thanks to Tomoe as well."

"A classmate?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, well you see… earlier today I wasn't in the best of moods, so a classmate helped cheer me up, so that's all it is," Nanami explained, laughing slightly.

Tomoe raised an eyebrow, following closely after as Nanami walked back. "That would explain why you took your precious time getting back from school," he commented. "Speaking of which, I hope you didn't actually take that inept snake along with you. He isn't meant for a place li—"

"Actually, Mizuki did come, but he didn't seem too comfortable. Hopefully he won't be doing it again anytime soon."

"Speaking of the snake, where is he?"

Nanami paused, finding a way to explain. "Um… well another classmate, Arika, she wanted to speak to Mizuki for something. I'm sure by now they're done." _ Right now, though, I need to concentrate on a way to apologise to _you_, Tomoe…_

"Ah, by the way," Tomoe chimed, pulling out a talisman. "That's from Inari."

Nanami blinked, looking at the talisman closely. "From Inari?"

"Something about a festival to show his approval of you being the land goddess here," Tomoe explained. "In total, there are three talismans, for you, me, and Mizuki. They serve as passes."

Nanami frowned, gripping the talisman tightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh," Nanami muttered, looking down. "It's just, Inari sounds really powerful as a god, and he even has all these messengers that serve him. I think… I'll feel really out of place, being surrounded by that much influence… I have no idea how any of the messengers will think of me," she laughed, rubbing the back of her neck.

The look on Tomoe's face changed to something softer. "They'll be too distracted following any orders from Inari, don't worry about it. If you want to go, it's not a problem."

Nanami gave a puzzled look.

Growling, Tomoe tilted his head. "What?"

"I-it's just… usually you disapprove of things like this, Tomoe. I'm not used to not hearing you argue about it."

"Nanami," the fox started. "Majority of the time I argue against something like this, you tend to win, so I'm not wasting my breath doing so," he sighed.

Smiling widely, Nanami nodded. "I'm actually excited for this! As soon as Mizuki comes back, we can go, right?"

Tomoe nodded, a slight smile on his face. "Yeah…"


	29. Chapter 29

Recently returning to the shrine, Amane stared in disdain at all the festival preparations. She shook her head, and sighed as she saw some younger messengers playing around. _What _does_ Inari think he's doing? _Inviting a human girl to a place like this. The lower districts were full of shady people, pickpockets and tricksters. Someone unfamiliar with the areas would easily be a target.

Honestly, such an evasive god such as him should remain evasive.

҉

"Say, Akira, where are you right now?"

Arika held a cheap phone, sitting on a bench in the middle of a park.

On the other end, Akira was sighing irritably. "Rehearsal, where _you_ should be as well. Where are you?" he demanded sharply.

"In some park," Arika replied. "I ditched Mizuki, he's really boring, so I didn't want to stick around too long," she explained. "Rehearsal? I never got a call about it."

"Well you should have."

Arika shrugged dismissively. "Okay, whatever. Actually, can I ask you something?"

"Depends."

"The person you don't like is Tomoe, right?" Akira grunted in response to Arika' question, and prompted her to go on. "Then…" Arika paused, tilting her head. "Why are you pursuing Nanami-chan more? Because Tomoe isn't here at th—"

Akira gave a laugh. "Arika, am I sensing some unneeded jealousy~?" he teased. "I hold _nothing_ against Nanami, as I've explained earlier. However, she is obviously an easy way to antagonise Tomoe. I don't want to make the first move of confrontation, so I'll let his aggravation build up until he lashes out."

Arika abruptly hung up, and shook her head. _I do not think that is a good idea. Tomoe is extreme when he's angry; I hope Akira knows what he's doing._

_Mikage Shrine_

Mizuki pretty much gave up. Trying to look for that odd girl was just not worth the effort, in the first place, he should have been returning to the shrine and wait for Nanami to return. Along with the fox.

_Ah, that fox better return soon. I don't like seeing Nanami-chan so sad. _With a loud sigh, he was lucky enough to not be _too_ far from the shrine. Only a few minutes and he would be back, already at the foot of the steps leading to it. However, as he was walking up casually, he could already overhear Nanami's laughter, followed by the apathetic reply of a certain fox. Staring up ahead, Mizuki frowned.

_Not _that_ soon._

Someone must have noticed him, as Nanami started down the steps and waved at Mizuki.

"Tomoe's back, Mizuki. And guess what?"

_Nanami_

With a large smile on her face, Nanami prepped herself to explain the details of Inari's festival to Mizuki. She eagerly pulled out the talisman, placing it in Mizuki's hand.

Mizuki was observing it as her smile persisted; only to watch the girl stumble backwards thanks to a certain fox's yank.

"You're too loud," Tomoe snapped, looking over at Mizuki. "Where've you been, snake?"

The land goddess frowned at his comment, crossing her arms. "Don't be so hard on him, Mizuki didn't have a choice," she pointed out.

Patting her head, Mizuki laughed. "Don't mind him, Nanami-chan. Besides, Tomoe-kun's one to talk, isn't he? Where was the dutiful fox earlier this morning, Tomoe-kun? I was worried you were following your old master's footsteps and leaving poor Nanami-chan behi—"

"If you value that running mouth of yours, snake, then shut up. I've never had snake for dinner before, but I won't hesitate to try it."

"A natural habit of any wild fox."

Nanami stepped to the side as the two glared at each other, noticing the tense smiles from both parties. Making a strained smile, she looked to the side.

_It's too much to ask them to stop, but… Mizuki has a point, I was worried about Tomoe leaving so abruptly._

Blocking off the arguments, Nanami sighed, shaking her head.

_I am curious about what happened,_ she thought, glancing over at Tomoe. Nevertheless, he _would not tell me anything if I asked._ Stuffing her hands in her pockets as the two continued arguing, she noticed something in the left pocket.

_Huh?_

She pulled out a necklace and a slip of paper. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, she opened the note.

_How in the world did I not notice any of this? Is it possible to be that absentminded?_

"**Compensation for leaving. Matches the bracelet."**

"Wha..?" she muttered to herself. Unravelling the necklace, she found a gold butterfly charm attached to it.

Nanami could only stare at it with an incredulous expression. "When did he…"

"I'll explain later."

Turning around, Nanami saw Tomoe walking away from her and Mizuki.

"What'd he say?" she asked.

Mizuki shrugged with a sigh, following the fox. "It might have been better that you didn't pay attention to that debate, Nanami-chan. It seems I asked just the right question today."

_Akira_

The old manager sighed, rubbing his forehead as he looked at the clock. "If Arika doesn't get here alone, we'll have to postpone the single. There's another idol scheduled for this place not too long from—"

The young man he was trying to speak to was only looking outside a window, resting a hand on the left side of his face. It was a waste of time trying to catch his attention. He waved a free hand at the manager. "Sorry, sorry. What were you saying? Something about another scheduling?" he muttered, hunching over.

The manager grimaced, giving a nod. "That's… that's right. Akira, you don't seem your usual self today. Maybe it should be postponed after all."

Akira shook his head. "It's just a headache, I'm fine," he replied. "This other scheduled person, who is it?"

"Um… Kurama, it seems like."

Akira rubbed his forehead, looking away as he scowled deeply.

_Damn… where is Arika? _

"A-Akira? You should go to the doctor, you don't seem to be feeling too well," the manager suggested.

Akira shook his head with a laugh. "No. I'm staying. I need to speak with the 'fallen angel' anyways," he explained.

"But… our deadline today is almost up…"

"As long as I'm not in the recording studio, it shouldn't matter. I'm just a spectator," he dismissed.

_Dammit_.

He snapped his fingers, giving a side-glance to the manager. "Get me some water, it's sweltering in here," he demanded. The manager nodded and left. Akira watched outside intently, and squint his right eye for any sight of Arika.

_Making me wait makes me feel sick… How much longer does she expect me to wait? Breaking the indenture by just being late, how bothersome._

_Nanami_

Sitting down in the living room, Nanami stared at a brooding Tomoe. Didn't he want to explain something earlier? She leaned over next to Mizuki, cupping her mouth as she whispered. "Say, Mizuki, what did Tomoe want to explain, exactly?"

Mizuki sighed, staring anxiously at the fox. "Well, we were debating over why he left and what went on, I guess I was wrong when I guessed that he went over to the red light area and visited the Tanuki girls."

_I am extremely glad that you were not right in an assumption like that… _Looking over, Tomoe was still staring directly at Nanami.

The girl frowned slightly, shifting nervously under his gaze, and tugged at the necklace she had put on earlier.

"Where'd you get that thing, Nanami?" Tomoe asked.

Nanami laughed apprehensively_. "Oh, a classmate gave it to me after he had to leave for work."_ …It didn't seem to be the best response.

Trying to ignore the question, Nanami smiled. "Um, so, Tomoe, what were you doing? You left abruptly, and came back as suddenly too…," she asked, tilting her head.

The sharp look in Tomoe's eyes disappeared, and he shrugged. "If I tell you, tell me where you got both the necklace and bracelet," he said sternly.

"What does that have to do with—"

Resting against Nanami, Mizuki sighed cynically. "Who cares if it's related to anything, Nanami-chan? We're both curious about the flaky fox's activities of today, right?" he laughed, glaring at Tomoe.

Tomoe gave a loud scoff, narrowing his eyes. "I was just speaking to Inari, it's no big deal."

"Speaking to him about what?" Nanami persisted.

"Some business," the fox said bluntly.

"What sort of business, Tomoe?"

"My own business, I don't need to give you every detail."

_Really, now?_

"As your master, I'm ordering you to give me all the details, Tomoe," Nanami stated stubbornly.

The relatively calm look on Tomoe's face froze, shifting to displeasure, but he nodded reluctantly.

Mizuki sighed dramatically with a bored look on his face. "Be at least a little grateful she's using her kotodama on you, Tomoe-kun. You'd don't deserve the privilege in the least."

Tomoe looked on silently at Nanami, and rubbed the back of his neck rigidly. "In short, we were just breaking off the bet, so I'm not being harassed by every damn messenger under his control anymore," he began.

Nanami brightened. "How'd you manage that?"

"After that, nothing really happened, I returned to the near ruins of this shrine and had to fix it up. Amane appeared later on, and gave me those talismans," he finished, ignoring Nanami. "That's all that happened."

"Yeah, but," Nanami chimed in, "why did you leave? How'd you manage to break off the bet?"

Tomoe groaned disapprovingly. "You're persistent," he complained, "tell me about the necklace and bracelet and I'll answer."

Mizuki clicked his tongue. "Tomoe-kun, don't make deals with your master, it's disgraceful."

"Don't act as if you're not curious. You've left dagger eyes on the thing since she put it on."

Nanami tugged at the necklace again, remembering the note in her pocket.

"Well?" Tomoe reminded.

"I just… bought it earlier when I was out, and forgot about it. You know how forgetful I can b—"

"Wrong. Try again. You would never admit to your flaws so straightforwardly."

"Well maybe I changed," Nanami said childishly. She pointed at the bracelet. "Arika gave me them."

"If anyone knows about sudden changes in character, it's me," Tomoe rebutted, "and that girl only gave you the bracelet, who gave you the necklace?"

Nanami stood up, glaring at Tomoe. "Aren't my questions a little more urgent than where I got a necklace from?" she spat. "If you won't answer, then I'm just going to my—"As she walked by, Tomoe pulled down at her arm, forcing her to sit back down.

"Actually, I'm going easy on you, which, depending on earlier activities when speaking to Inari, you should be thankful for," he hissed, "I'm not even asking questions that really matter right now, I doubt you'd be able to answer, so at least answer this."

"Aha, what am I staring at, Tomoe-kun, what with you leaning so close into her like that…" Mizuki commented.

_This really is a troublesome position… how am I supposed to answer anything?_

Tomoe backed away with a huff, keeping his eyes on Nanami. "Fine, I'll just ask _later_, and get answers _later_."

"Then answer my questions?" Nanami suggested quietly.

"…"

"Tomoe?"

"Those… I believe those answers should be saved for the festival."


	30. Chapter 30

Only a few minutes passing, Akira continued to stare out the window, spacing out more and more as time went on by. He clutched a cell phone in one hand, the other resting on the left side of his face. The useless girl he had attempted to call was not answering her cell, as she was earlier, probably off frolicking about the male population, as she so desired. As usual, she created large inconveniences.

_Persistent girl, after promising to get here so, "Soon" in my dictionary means post-haste, not taking your sweet time. Moreover, damn, it's cold in this building, feels like it's snowing in here or something, and I hate the snow. _Scowling darkly, he groaned in frustration, shaking his head._ I'll wring that girl's neck._

Distracting his thoughts, the man overheard tires from outside coming to a stop, piquing his interest. Walking out of the car and into the building was the Tengu, his head held in the usual pride for his kind.

"Heh, what a tragic beast you are," Akira laughed forcefully. "Granted, Tomoe's a walking soap opera compared to you, at least someone has their priorities straight." Drinking from the water bottle, Akira sighed and leant against the wall. "I needed a warm-up for when I decide to cross that fox anyways, Tengu. Thanks for showing up."

_Fox Commune, upper district_

In the air, there was the distinct smell of burning oak and cider, mingling with crisp scents of traditional cooking. With the approaching night, houses were dimly lit with foxfire and paper lanterns adorned with extravagant designs and symbols.

"All this work for some human?"

Adjusting the commune for something like a festival seemed tedious for any fox. Lugging around colourful decorations and setting up inns on almost every corner. A clique of high-classed vixens were standing around idly, either fanning themselves as they observed all the others working.

"Honestly, what _does_ Inari-sama expect to gain from wasting time and money on some little human goddess?" one muttered.

A colleague shrugged. "Beats me. Surely, she's skilled, at the very least. She was able to put a leash back on that wild fox after Mikage abandoned him. Poor girl, it'll take her just as long to realise what a lost cause that familiar is," she sighed, shaking her head sympathetically.

Both of them nodding in agreement, they glanced back at the messengers preparing for the festival. Some turning their homes into places of entertainment such as dancing or brothels, or even markets. One stand even selling traditional kitsune masks.

A vixen grimaced. "It's been a while since we've had such an oddly scheduled festival like this. A few centuries, even…"

"A few centuries this place was an anarchy," her friend pointed out apathetically. "Wasn't until some of those raunchy messengers dropped from the ranks and left the place that things settled down. I believe one of them lost an eye?"

"Quiet!" she hissed back, looking around cautiously. "That's a sensitive topic, if you don't remember. Watch what you say."

The "sensitive topic" happened only four centuries ago, a rather recent time for messenger, with details so fractured at this point that it seemed nothing more than a tragic fairy tale to tell younger messengers.

"What are the top performers doing just standing around like this, hmm~?" Giving a lavish wave was Ryukichi, observing the progress with a cheerful smile on his face. "Standin' around and lettin' the youngin's do all the work is terrible." He shook his head with a light-hearted laugh, already walking away and waving at the women. "Can't scold ya much longer, I'm off."

"To do what?" a messenger asked.

"Pick up our starrin' guests."

_Studio_

_What's this guy doing here? _The "fallen angel" ran into a very unwelcomed guest.Leaning against the door with a smug look on his face was that new student with ridiculously long hair. He gave a small, casual wave towards Kurama with a laugh.

"Fancy seeing ya here, fallen angel," he greeted, before shaking his head with a louder laugh. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. You sell that point way too hard for me to take you seriously. Fallen angel? Really?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going with this? I'm busy."

Bad enough that he and this obnoxious guy were in the same class, but running into each other at the same studio was just problematic. Moreover, why what business did he have here? That Arika girl wasn't even with him.

Akira shrugged. "Far be it from me to interrupt your work, but first can I ask a question?"

_Like he's the type to ask for anything. _Kurama stared onwards, keeping an apathetic look on his face.

Looking down, Akira shook his head, walking past Kurama with his hands in his pockets, bangs concealing half his face.

"You have good taste."

"Excuse me?"

Akira nodded, raising his hands defensively. "If it's not obvious, then that sucks for you. I'm a fickle person, so any girl's a good girl. Let's just hope that that brat shows up soon, it won't be a show otherwise."

He left the room with words like that hanging in the air.


	31. Chapter 31

_Today was strange…_

Even the most innocent of people can have their own problems. The shorthaired Ami Nekota included. Despite the cheerful girl's efforts, she was not coping well with the idols that had enrolled recently. Arika was a very overbearing girl, and pushy, and somehow hogging Ami's best friend to herself.

To be fair, she had no reason to dislike Akira. However, his presence, despite what many other female students would say, was unwelcoming. The only person other than Ami who seemed to think so was Kurama, while Nanami seemed comfortable around him.

Grimacing, Ami inhaled nervously, falling onto her bed.

_Ever since that day I feel as if something's wrong… I wasn't the only one, either. _Absently, she twirled the ribbon loosely put in her hair. _So far, only one peaceful thing seems to have happened… I feel bad for Nanami-chan, she seems troubled, I wanna help her too._

҉

_Earlier in the week_

In complete honesty, Ami felt bad for having Kurama driven into a corner by Nanami just to drop her off at her house. Then again, this would not be a problem if Ami had kept her mouth shut about being nervous to walk alone in the dark. Ami had sat in the seat farthest from Kurama, looking down with a guilty look on her face as she bit her lower lip.

"I'm… I'm really sorry that you were stuck doing this," she apologised quietly.

The idol, looking outside a window, only shrugged calmly. "Don't be. Besides, I'd be a pretty sorry excuse of life for letting a girl walk alone, this town is crap in every way possible," he replied, an irritated smile on his face.

Ami frowned. "But you seem bothered…"

"I'm bothered by that new idol Akira… that pompous guy gets under my skin," Kurama explained. "Neither you or Nanami should be getting close to him."

Ami tilted her head, blinking in curiosity. She'd assume, if anything, the idols would at least get along. "You two aren't getting along?" she asked.

Kurama shook his head with a loud sigh. "No way in hell," he said sharply. "Something's wrong with that guy."

"Like what?"

Kurama gave no reply.

_I must be being too nosy…_ Ami tugged nervously at the ribbon in her hair, trying to adjust it back to her usual hairstyle. She found it more a struggle than it should have been, failing her attempt to unravel the bow it was in.

"Did you just buy that today?"

Ami looked at Kurama, nodding in response. "Well… um… Arika bought it for me, I didn't really need it, but she insisted on it."

"I noticed something was different about ya, and until you actually started messing with your hair I wasn't thinking much about it. That's an expensive fabric," he commented.

"How come?" Ami replied, pulling more at the ribbon

"Just is, I can tell just by how much you struggled trying to untie it just now," Kurama pointed out. "If you keep pulling at it like that then you'll only pull hair out."

Ami frowned with a small whimper, stubbornly proceeding to struggle with the ribbon. "I didn't tie it, Arika did…" she protested.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Regardless, if you try doing that any longer on your own it won't end well."

Ami lowered her hands, and returned to simply looking down from Kurama awkwardly. It wasn't hard to tell: this wasn't something she was used to.

Then she felt strands of hair falling into her face, and gave a surprised yelp, whacking at the air, and slapping something away. When she looked up, Kurama was shaking his hand absently with a surprised look on his face.

Giving a light laugh, he shrugged. "That was a hard slap; I didn't expect that for helping you…"

Mortified, Ami shook her head apologetically. "Sorry! I wasn't paying attention and spaced out, you caught me by surprise and I reacted poorly like that when you were just trying to help."

"It's fine, I'll just tie the ribbon back in, like this, right?" Kurama assured.

A rather speechless Ami nodded silently, feeling the ribbon tighten only slightly, still loose and wispy.

_What was that just now, I wonder…?_

"Um, thank you…"


	32. Chapter 32

Ami rolled over from where she lay on the bed, staring at her cell phone contemplatively. She wasn't able to understand her own gut feelings, but Nanami, her best friend, somehow seemed troubled. She looked out her window, and evening became night.

_Is it too late to call and check up on her?_ She tapped her fingers on her bed, as if weighing out whether calling would be a good decision or not. If she was just bothering Nanami, and was just paranoid, then Ami would feel embarrassed for calling so late. On the other hand, if she _didn't_ call, what if Nanami _was _having problems, and her best friend didn't bother asking? Ami shot up at the possibility, grabbing for her phone urgently and dialling Nanami's number, Listening to the ring for a good while, with a worried look on her face, and biting her lip in anticipation.

_Nanami-chan, please pick up…_ The small girl looked over at her clock, still hoping for a reply on the other end. Eventually, there was a click, signalling Nanami answering.

"Ami?" Nanami said in a sleepy voice.

"Nanami-chan, did I wake you up? I'm really sorry…"

"No, I wasn't, what's wrong?"

Ami felt a pang of anxiety shoot through her mind, unable to explain why she called.

"Ami?"

"It's just…" Ami muttered, looking around her room cautiously. "You were acting down today, and I never asked earlier, so I wanted to ask now."

She heard Nanami laugh silently on the other line. "I'm fine, don't worry~," she assured.

"Are you sure? You were with Akira-san today, right? Was everything fine?" Ami pressed softly.

"Oh… yeah, it was fine, no big deal. Actually, I guess the _meet-up _was shorter than he anticipated," she said, stressing "_meet-up" _urgently. "He left suddenly, but at least he paid the bill and everything, I guess."

Frowning solemnly, Ami shook her head. After what Kurama had told her, she wasn't so sure about Nanami's praise about Akira. "N-Nanami-chan, about that…"

"Hmm?"

"It's just… isn't it a little weird for idols to take that big an interest in us like that?" Ami asked, tilting her head. "Arika's really friendly, but she doesn't know a lot about us, and Akira-san's well…" she trailed off, losing words to explain it.

Nanami yawned on the other line. "I see your point. But… Kurama was the same, wasn't he?"

"But he wasn't so kind that quickly, he had to adjust. Arika and Akira-san adapted quickly," Ami pointed out. "I just think that… you know… we should be a little cautious or something."

"Cautious? Arika's _okay, _it's not like she means any harm, she's just a little pushy. As for Akira, he's too direct, yeah, but he doesn't seem that bad a pers—"

"Nanami-chan, it sounds like I'm overreacting but it's just a feeling," her friend insisted. "I can't explain it, so just humour me, okay?"

"Ami…" Nanami replied. "Okay, I'll be on the lookout, alright?" she agreed cheerfully. "If it makes you feel better that I do, then it's all good~."

Lowering the phone, Ami sighed to herself, shoulders slumping. "Okay…" she muttered. _Is she taking me seriously?_

҉

Spotting lights down the hall of the shrine as she went for a drink of water, Arika rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

"Akira, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she asked.

The man pushed back his bangs, giving a dismissive laugh. "It's not even that late, Arika," he replied.

Arika pouted, crossing her arms. "Akira, if you stay up like this every night then your health's gonna—"

"Do you realise how long I was waiting for you back at the studio?" Akira cut in, slight edge in his voice.

"I'm… I'm sorry, but I felt like I was being watched and didn't think coming back home would be a good idea… when'd you get back?"

"Earlier in the evening," he replied. "I met that damned crow; he pisses me off with that haughty attitude of his. God's gift to women? More like Gift from Hell."

Arika laughed childishly, raising an eyebrow. "Look who's talking."

Akira scoffed, laying down in the ground nonchalantly. "Yes, yes… I'm a menace to all, et cetera, et cetera… that's why I'm here and not _there."_ _Here and there, what's it matter to him anyways?_

Arika nodded in agreement with him. She leaned over near him, head tilted to the side. "What are you doing, anyways?" she repeated.

"Just a short chat, nothing much."

҉

"What the hell is all this rustling about, Nanami?"

The land goddess was crouched near a pile of her belongings with a worried look on her face. _This is no good. _Tomoe approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you stay up any longer you won't make it. Get some sleep," he ordered.

Nanami shook her head stubbornly, tossing things aside. "If I don't find it, I'll have trouble at the festival. What if we are separated or I get lost? I don't know my way around that place, I've never been there…" she rambled. _Where is it? Where is it?_

"What are you looking for in the first place?"

Nanami turned over to Tomoe quickly, an irritated, yet concerned, look on her face.

"Nanami?"

"I can't find it."

Tomoe narrowed his eyes, his tail swishing back and forth at her vague responses. "Find _what_?"

Nanami sighed, looking around. "My phone. I can't find it anywhere."


	33. Chapter 33

Nanami was staring around a pile of her belongings spread across her room. Now, she is left along sitting around in frustration. The search for phone ended in vain. She felt like an idiot, her phone was probably in an obvious place, and she was just not thinking hard enough. Where could it have gotten?

She rubbed her eyes with a small yawn, still observing the mess she made in her frenzy. At this time of night, it wasn't on her agenda to clean up right now. She was tired, and any chores could wait.

She heard some footsteps running towards her door, with Onikiri and Kotetsu barging in urgently.

"Nanami-sama, you must rest! The festival shall only start late at night!" they cautioned, tugging at Nanami's sleeves.

Nanami sighed with a nod. "What do you mean late at night?" she asked.

Kotetsu pulled out an old scroll, showing pictures of traditional drawings of foxes. "Inari-sama's messengers are known for being more active at night, so they prefer late festivals over anything," he explained. "That said, they have many firework shows, since they can provide the fire easily with their kitsunebi."

"I see," Nanami replied tiredly. "I guess they have some exciting festivals then, are they often?"

"Not at all, the first festival of the year is typically in September, so this is a special occasion dedicated to you, Nanami-sama. It is a great honour to have Inari-sama accept you as a human goddess."

"Is he that powerful?"

Onikiri nodded. "Inari-sama is the rice god, along with the fox god. He tends to assist others when they suffer famine or a lack of harvest, it is rare, but makes a difference in everyday lives of the people who worship him. Inari-sama isn't known for being especially kind or sociable, but he is well-respected."

"Also," Kotetsu added. "He was an old acquaintance of Mikage-sama's. So he must be impressed that Mikage-sama chose you of all people."

_I will take that as a yes. But… even though I haven't met him yet, Inari's blessing me?_

It didn't make sense in Nanami's mind, but from when Amane and Ryukichi had visited the shrine, they must have said something to convince Inari that Nanami was worth being land goddess.

Outside her door, however, she heard a scoff.

"The only thing impressive about Inari is how long he's lived."

Tomoe walked in, glaring down at Onikiri and Kotetsu sternly. "I need to speak to Nanami," he said, gesturing for them to leave. Watching the two demons scurry away obediently, he scoffed once more. "Nanami," he said, crouching near her. "Don't do stupid things."

A bewildered Nanami smiled with anger at the blunt remark. "Oh?" she replied, raising an eyebrow. "It's a festival, Tomoe; there isn't much I can do wrong."

The fox flicked her on the forehead apathetically. "There's plenty you can do wrong," he pointed out.

"Enlighten me," Nanami snapped. She sat facing Tomoe, a straightforward look in her eyes. She did not see anything going badly in her mind, it was a simple festival.

"For one, don't buy things there. Those messengers are worse than Isohime, they'll con you, haggle with you, and even not doing that, their merchandise is usually faulty," Tomoe explained.

_Then I won't buy anything. _Seemed simple enough.

"Also, don't take up other that imply something in return, it's just setting you up for disaster. Those messengers can't control themselves in the presence of an attractive person, human or otherwise, they're no good."

Nanami blinked, something was not right with that tip.

Tomoe, on the other hand, must not have caught what he would just said, and continued on. "There are only a few messengers that can be trusted, and even then, it's been a good while since I've last met them, so things could have changed. Therefore, even if I wanted to, there is no one I can depend on to help you if you somehow are separated from me. "

"Um…" Nanami tilted her head. "What about Amane or Ryukichi? They don't seem that bad…"

Tomoe eyed her carefully, his expression falling. "I'd rather not have to need someone to help you if you're separated from me, so don't you dare wander around without me," he said sternly.

_Tomoe's… different somehow._

Nanami only nodded, giving a small laugh. "I'll be fine, Tomoe. It can't be that bad…"

"It is, especially with me around," the fox snapped. "I can guarantee I'll be treated poorly, so you have to make sure not overreact, alright? What they say and do to me has nothing to do with your own well-being."

"It does," Nanami stated sternly. She raised her voice, and straightened up. "Tomoe, I don't know what went on between you and Inari, and you won't tell me, but I'm not letting them hurt you just because of things that happened in the past, it's unreasonable, so it does have something to do with me, because I'm making –"

"Get some sleep. You're tired and speaking nonsense," Tomoe demanded, standing up and walking away.

"I'm not!" Nanami protested. "Tomoe, you're leaving me in the dark…"

"I already explained things. The bet was lifted because you're my master, so don't worry anymore," Tomoe replied calmly.

"I'm not talking about that."

Tomoe paused at her reply, sighing and shaking his head. "You're bad at reading things… Get some sleep, all right? The festival's only in a few hours, so sleep while you can."

҉

"Tomoe-kun's one to talk about reading things badly," Mizuki commented, spotting the fox walking away.

_I don't have time for this…_

The fox glared at him sharply. "Stop eavesdropping."

Mizuki shrugged, watching the fox carefully with his arms crossed.

"Besides," Tomoe sighed. "The festival isn't supposed to be stressful; I don't want to see Nanami troubled."

Mizuki gave a light-hearted laugh, but nodded in agreement.

"No smart aleck remarks, I see," Tomoe noted bitterly, watching the snake suspiciously.

The fox rubbed his head, exhaling uneasily with a shake of his head.

He was caught off guard by Nanami's even gaze when she spoke to him; it was the best decision to leave her room at that moment.

Mizuki smiled. "I can't reply sarcastically to something that I agree with, Tomoe-kun," he replied. "You're at least making an effort to keep Nanami-chan safe, so I can't complain with what you're doing. "

"Fascinating," Tomoe muttered.

"Nanami-chan cares about you, so I hope you don't let those messengers annoy you too much. Try to enjoy yourself at least a little bit."

_` Tap. Tap._

Tomoe's ears bent behind him, his expression darkening considerably.

"Impatient bastard…"

Turning, a fluffy black fox appeared, adorning eight tails as it perched itself on a window.

"What is it? Why are you in that disgusting form, Ryukichi?"

The messenger flicked a tail dismissively. "Now don't so upset, lil' fox, I'm only here ta' pick ya and Nanami up," he replied. "Speaking of which, where is the lil' goddess?"

Tomoe growled. "Sleeping. It's late, and unlike you, she could use some sleep."

Ryukichi cocked his head to the side. "My, that's inconvenient, but, far be it from me to deprive a goddess of her beauty sleep," he resigned. "I can only give her… an hour, at the most. Otherwise Inari will have my tails," he said, flicking a tail desperately.

The black fox jumped from the window, giving a yawn. "Sorry, Mizuki, but under strict order, I can't indulge in that divine sake of yours. Perhaps at the festival, you could cater," he suggested. "Oh, and lil' fox, be a dear and behave yourself, 'kay? Amane and I, of course, have faith in you, but you oughta be aware of the ground you're stepping in."

The familiar only nodded silently at Ryukichi's bit of advice, looking outside the window absently. He had no idea how the festival would go, the messengers there were unpredictable and wild. Tricky bastards, Nanami would never be able to tell whom to trust. Actually, she would trust everyone, and get pranks pulled on her.

Tomoe ran a hand though his hair at the thought.

_I cannot allow her to be troubled by all that. Just her gaze troubles me, so I am not sure how I am supposed to deal with a constantly smiling Nanami…_


	34. Chapter 34

"Well then, lil' fox, while I'm here, mind if I ask some questions?"

Tomoe leaned against the wall, ears drooping with annoyance. "Yes, I do mind. Go bother someone else, Ryukichi," he said, making a shooing motion. If anything, he tried his best to keep his voice level with the messenger.

The messenger sighed, tilting his head in boredom as he lied down in a slump. "Lil' fox, you're a bore, y'know that?" he griped.

"I didn't intend on catering anyone," Tomoe snapped. "I intended on relaxing before being annoyed by your kind."

Ryukichi huffed in response, stretching listlessly as he moved over to the shrine door, sitting expectantly.

Mizuki kept a blank face, kneeling down to Tomoe. "Watch what you say, Tomoe-kun, for everyone's sake… Ryukichi's the gossiping type so who knows what he'll say about you at the festival…" he advised silently, looking over at the messenger.

Tomoe only shrugged with a grunt.

_Let him try, and see what happens…_

He looked at the clock from the corner of his eye, tapping his foot against the floor.

"Not ten minutes I've been here and you're already praying for me to leave. 40 minutes, lil' fox, patience is a virtue."

"Virtues are a foreign concept to Tomoe-kun," Mizuki laughed, shaking his head as Tomoe turned sharply at the snake. "Of course, I'm kidding with my good friend, the fox…"

"Drop dead, snake."

"Age before beauty~."

Ryukichi gave a hearty laugh. "My, Mikage Shrine certainly has some lively residents, I see. Quite the motley bunch, though… a wild fox, a cunning snake, and then a human goddess. Mikage never ceases to amaze me with his diverse tastes."

Tomoe raised an eyebrow, craning his head towards the clock as he spoke. "Diverse tastes? The only reason I'm here is because he's terrified of dogs," he pointed out cynically. "If it weren't for that small fact, I'd still be a wild fox, free of responsibility."

A loosely put "free", granted. Sukuna, Inari, and God knows who else had something against Tomoe, so half of that "freedom" would be fending off their followers.

"Same for if that Nanami was a little more predictable. Any sane person would have left you by—"

The black fox watched as a small trail of fire snaked its way near his face, jumping out of the way with calm poise as he wrapped a tail around his feet.

"What were you suggesting?" Tomoe snarled, a small smile on his face.

"Ooh… the fox is scary," Mizuki teased, a mocking grin in his eyes. "Don't mess up the floor too much, Tomoe-kun."

Ryukichi sighed, shaking his head nervously as he looked down at Tomoe. "My apologies," he muttered. "Seems I overstepped my boundaries with that, it's no place of mine to talk. However, if you're worried about someone, then you check up on them, aren't I correct?"

Tomoe blinked, turning away from the clock and to Ryukichi. A confused look on his face, he tilted his head. "Worried about someone?" he repeated.

"My, my…" Ryukichi said. "The younger ones are always so oblivious, aren't they? I keep forgettin' that while impulses are strong, their minds just aren't noticing things. Terrible, terrible indeed, especially for one of _my _race, dangerous, even…"

_What is he rambling about? It's irritating me._

The senile messenger kept on speaking, and eventually, Tomoe began to tone him out, returning to the clock. It was as if the damned thing was taking its precious time, turning as slowly as possible.

_Then again, what am I so impatient about?_

"Ah, you have thirty minutes, time goes by slowly…" Ryukichi commented.

_Some rather screwed up countdown…_

҉

_This is hopeless…_

The human goddess was huddled under covers, failing at any attempt to get sleep. Excitement and anxiety for the festival, losing her phone, it was all too much.

_My mind can't handle all this…_

Hugging a pillow in her troubled way, Nanami stared outside, muttering things to try to help her sleep. If these parties were as late as Onikiri and Kotetsu had said, no doubt she'd have one heck of a time staying awake.

_This is miserable… what am I, a child that can't go to sleep? This sucks._

Granted, her mental scolding were not helping, in fact, they made her feel more awake than before. It felt like a good while since she attempted to go to sleep, as if a lot of time had passed. And all that effort just woke her up even more.

_Where's the logic in that anyways? It ticks me off…_

Nanami stared at a wall, as if baring a grudge against it. Soon, she just gave up. Kicked off the covers, sat up, and fussed with her messy hair rapidly.

_Well now what… I'm not going back to a nonexistent sleep, that's fo—_

"_What are you doing awake, Nanami."_

The girl jumped, standing up and running to her door. Opening it, she found an irritated, white haired fox.

"T-Tomoe… how'd you—"

"You have a loud mouth," Tomoe cut in. "Now why are you awake?"

As Nanami began to reply, she felt something furry brush against her leg.

"Pardon the interruption, but y'all have somewhere to go."

_Is that…_

"Ryukichi?" Nanami asked, pointing down at the fox.

"In the flesh. Fur, if we wanna get technical. Now get ready, hon', 'cuz –"

"Don't rush her, you trash," Tomoe said, kicking at the messenger. "Nanami, did you at least get some sleep?"

Nanami shook her head with a guilty look on her face. "No… I couldn't fall asleep. I'm worried I'll fall asleep at the festival now…" she whined, throwing her head up in resignation.

In the middle of her despair, the fox in front of her cracked a smile.

"What?" Nanami asked.

"It's nothing, you just never change," Tomoe replied. "It doesn't matter if you end up falling asleep, just enjoy yourself as long as you can stay awake," he advised.

Nanami had a puzzled look in her eyes. "What do you mean by 'you just never change'?" she asked suspiciously.

"I mean what I say, now you should get ready, I'm taking the old rag with me."

Nanami stared blankly as the two foxes left, twirling her hair absently, a small blush her face.

_His voice, for a second… sounded different somehow…_


	35. Chapter 35

_Should I wear this?_

Nanami's outfit was far from special, just a skirt and blouse. It was as nice as it got for her, however, she'd feel out of place among all those messengers.

_Amane and Ryukichi had such showy kimonos on… does everyone there dress so nicely? Ugh, why is it that Yokai always seem to be so beautiful?_

She huffed, turning from the mirror and grabbing a brush with a shrug. "Whatever… I should be more concerned on how to speak to Inari… he sounds strict," she commented.

She imagined a regal looking man in fancy clothing, a stern look on his face, and a look in his eyes that challenged a human goddess. To top it off, he probably had a cold voice, and most likely repeatedly warning her about her choice in familiars.

Nanami shook her head. She was just psyching herself out, right? Nothing to worry about at all.

_I should be worried about Tomoe. I bet he and Inari won't get along…_

"Miss Land Goddess, ya done?"

The knock came outside her door, and Nanami nodded to herself. "I'm… yeah, almost done. Just in need of some mental preparation," she replied, a smile on her face.

Ryukichi laughed, "Miss Land Goddess, there ain't nothin' to worry 'bout, 'kay? Ya act like you're being challenged or somethin'. Inari doesn't work like that. He's got better things to make us poor messengers slave around for."

The land goddess tilted her head at Ryukichi's comment.

With how laid back Ryukichi was compared to Amane, Inari must not be too consistent with his treatment of others. "Say, Ryukichi, is it normal… for the messengers to be so diverse?"

"Diverse?"

"I mean… most familiars of other gods I've ran into have the same personality, or act the same, so it's just—"

Ryukichi gave a laugh, a roguish gleam in his eyes. "Oh, that. Well, how do I put this… it's hard to treat messengers all the same. Some have stronger animalistic tendencies than others do, while the rest are laid back. Although, in Amane and my case exclusively…" he clicked his tongue. "Amane's the 'primary' familiar and messenger of Inari, meaning more responsibility and attention given to her by Inari. Meanwhile, I'm the second – or last – resort. Less responsibility and attention," he explained.

_That… somehow sounds familiar…_

Nanami put her brush down, satisfied with her hair as it was, and walked out hesitantly, peering over at Ryukichi, who had taken on a human form, and even wearing a rice hat. "Ya ready?"

"I am, but… about what you said, how your master treats you," Nanami started.

Ryukichi patted her on the head. "Don't worry your pretty head about it, not all masters play favourites. However, speaking of familiars, yours are…" he laughed nervously, pointing out to the living room.

"YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO JUST BUY WHATEVER THEY SELL YOU."

"I'm just saying that they usually have good merchandise, a souvenir or two couldn't hurt. I mean, compare them to Isohime…"

"They're worse than Isohime, you idiot."

With a pale face, Nanami laughed along with Ryukichi.

_Those two are at it again, and before something as fun as a festival, too._

She approached the bickering familiars, a cheerful smile on her face. "What are you two arguing about now?" she asked.

Mizuki hid behind her, a playful smile on his face as he looked over at Tomoe. "Tomoe-kun's being bossy and scary again, Nanami-chan~. He's such a brute, shameful, shameful," he stated, shaking his head.

Tomoe had a disgusted frown, arms crossed as he raised his head arrogantly. "Someone as sheltered as you wouldn't know the first thing about those festivals of Inari's," he snapped. "If anything, I'm being considerate and making sure you don't waste shrine offerings on worthless junk, like _last _time."

"Ah, so you remember that." The snake looked away nervously.

Looking down at her shoulders, held onto as if for dear life by Mizuki, Nanami shrugged them off. These two familiars would not stop arguing even if their lives depended on it; Hell would freeze over and become an ice skating rink before that happened.

As Nanami slipped away and allowed them to argue for the time being, she pulled out her talisman, observing it closely. Held by a red string with tassels on the end, the talisman was white, with simple, yet elegant, black writing. It read "Land Goddess"

It brought a small smile to her face, that an important god was recognising her this easily and willingly. She must have been doing _something _right to impress Inari like this. She glanced back at Tomoe and Mizuki, who must have calmed down, sitting on opposite ends of the living room, and Ryukichi speaking animatedly with Mizuki.

_It looks like they are all ready._

Nanami approached Ryukichi, tilting her head. "So, how do we get to this festival?" she asked.

The man tilted his hat, standing up with a cup of sake in his hand. "Naturally, by a fancy carriage."

He started to walk away, gesturing for the rest to follow. Nanami looked over at Tomoe, who seemed distracted by something, staring off in the distance with a troubled look on his face.

Nanami crouched near him, waving a hand in front of his face. "Tomoe? We're leaving now…"

The white haired fox blinked, standing up abruptly, a fan in his possession. "Damn…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly, I just hate this hellhole they call a carriage."

Nanami had no way to respond, only walking beside Tomoe in silence with an eager smile on her face. Knowing Tomoe, he just did not like the carriage for one reason or the other; it did not have to be in ruins, so to speak.

Walking out of the shrine, and actually seeing the carriage, however, was a different story.

It was a nice carriage, with golden carvings of fire swirls and foxes, some holding bags of rice, or wearing a small ball around their neck. The inside of the carriage was made of a dark wood, covered by red mats with yellow trimmings. However…

_It's… certainly missing something…_

"Um," Nanami turned to Ryukichi, who had a surprisingly proud look on his face, admiring the carriage. "There… where's the top of the carriage?"

"There isn't one; it's an open carriage, very fancy, a grade A carriage for the messengers."

Tomoe tapped Nanami on the shoulder, looking at the carriage with disdain. "It was made for messengers, foxes," he said simply. "It isn't rare for those impatient things to just jump out of the carriage when they're near a destination, so a roof isn't needed; just four walls to keep cold wind away."

Still, Nanami looked on with amazed disbelief, almost reluctant to get on. It just did not look sturdy without a roof, as if it would fall apart. "Is it safe?" she asked.

Tomoe nodded. "Actually, it is. I just hate how damn tacky and cheap it looks," he growled.

A hand smacked his head from behind. "Lil' fox, do control your temper, 'kay?" Ryukichi scolded, waving a finger in disapproval.

Rubbing his head, Tomoe scoffed, stomping onto the carriage, dragging Nanami along by the arm. "Whatever, let's just go already. It's a pain to be seen in this gaudy thing."

"Keep it up, Tomoe-kun."

Mizuki appeared from behind, leaning against Nanami casually.

"When—"

"While you complained, I got on," Mizuki explained. "Say, Nanami-chan, there's no reason to be nervous. I've heard incredible things about Inari's festivals," he assured gently. "I've never been to one myself, so we can explore the place together."

More than usual, there was an eager tenderness in Mizuki's voice.

"Idiot, she has to stay near me, she can't just wander about aimlessly," Tomoe rebutted.

Mizuki frowned slightly. "Wah, but you already hog Nanami-chan all to yourself, Tomoe-kun. Just because you're the first person she made a contract with doesn't mean you can do that~."

"She's—"

Raising a hand to break up the fight, Nanami gave a smile. "Actually, it's fine as long as if I'm with one of you two, right? I don't see the harm in exploring with Mizuki for a bit, it sounds fun."

The snake hugged her from behind. "Nanami-chan~, we should try out the food they have there first," he suggested happily.

"My, what a lively bunch y'all are," Ryukichi called, sitting down with a loud sigh. "This carriage gets a little jerky, but don't be too put off by it, it's old and in need of some—"

"_A lot_ of repairs," Tomoe cut in.

_Ah, so I'm actually going to this festival, now…_

Nanami looked up at the visible stars, a dreamy look on her face as she contemplated what would happen.

_There'll be a lot of food stands, right? Maybe games or something… The Onibi said something about fireworks I think, I can't remember exactly. I feel a little sle—_

The carriage gave a harsh jerk, sending Nanami to the side sharply, and landing near Mizuki.

_There goes that feeling…_

"R-Ryukichi, how long till we get there?"

"Hmm? Oh, five minutes at the most."

_So in five minutes, I'm in a world very different from my own again… _


	36. Chapter 36

_ "Anyways,_ following up our earlier conversation, Nanami," Ryukichi called. "Inari's familiars, or at least the four – my apologies, _two _official familiars, are treated differently simply based on who was first," he said, a dramatic motion emphasising his point. "Take the lil' fox n' lil' Mizuki, for example." He reached a hand out, tugging at Tomoe's ear. "First familiar of yours, right? Now that you had much of a choice, he's an insistent thing, easily attached to oth—"

"Who's easily attached, let me go," Tomoe ordered, jerking away. "Nanami had all of the choice back then, don't pin it on me."

Ryukichi waved a hand in dismissal. "Yes, yes, being chased by a flesh-eating witch while a cynical and sardonic premature familiar hides in the background watching the spectacle of a terrified, innocent girl leaves plenty of choices…"

Nanami watched in bewilderment at the conversation, disliking the direction it was heading in. She shifted away from the two foxes, sitting beside Mizuki, who seemed to be listening intently.

"Just imagine, if it weren't for that drastic turn of events, the poor young land goddess wouldn't even be here." The black haired messenger sighed dramatically, patting Tomoe on the head harshly. "Immature child, aren't you?"

Tomoe sneered at Ryukichi, shrugging away from him sharply.

Staring at the floor seemed like the best thing to do for the land goddess as the messenger continued.

Mizuki gave a loud laugh, moving in front of Nanami as he eyed Ryukichi carefully. "Ryukichi, how much sake did you sneak in before we left? You're speaking like a hopeless drunkard," he said loudly. "Now, Tomoe-kun could choke in a vat of dry ice for all I cared, but this topic is troubling my master, so let's find a different topic, okay?" he suggested, giving a smile to Nanami.

Ryukichi raised an eyebrow, observing Nanami's expression as she stared at Tomoe. "I suppose I could explain all the food and game stalls, but wouldn't y'all rather it be a surprise?"

"The food's all meat, Nanami's too young to drink any of the beverages provided, the games are for pyromaniacs, and any inn you see there have miraculously turned into dozens of brothels, what's the surprise?" Tomoe listed bluntly, a bored expression on his face. He rubbed his forehead, giving out a distressed sigh.

He had reason. Nanami believed Ryukichi really shouldn't have brought it up. It didn't strike her until now that something so small like that could have changed her life entirely. Let alone when she had helped Mikage get away from a dog. Such small things allowed her to meet Tomoe…

"Miss Land Goddess, are you sick? You're face is incredibly red…"

Nanami snapped out of it, shaking her head with a panicked look on her face. "No! I'm fine, I'm just fine!" she exclaimed, laughing loudly. "Just got lost in my thoughts, is all…"

"Nanami, you're acting strange," Tomoe commented.

"No I'm not…"

The fox, oddly enough, smirked slightly with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? Then if you're not sick, why is your face so red?" he questioned.

Nanami twitched, giving a pout in contrast to his smile. "It's… hot on this carriage."

"Oh?" he replied, tilting his head.

_Crap… what's with that face of his?_

The girl nodded stubbornly. "Yeah… it's cold, so my face is red…"

She noticed the fox's tail wagging slightly in the air, a bemused look on his face.

_This nosy fox… he's up to something._

"Then don't sit so far away, you're only going to get colder if you sit isolated like th—"

"My, entering Inari's village and someone's primal instincts already come up. Good to know you haven't lost all of your fox roots, lil' fox," Ryukichi cut in, adjusting his hat and looking away. "But please, spare my ol' heart such clichéd phrases, 'kay? I can only take so much without be driven to embarrassment."

Tomoe's cheerful expression soon resorted to his usual scowl, yanking Ryukichi's hat down violently. "No one asked you. And what's this junk about my roots?"

Ryukichi shook his head in a pitying motion. "Oh, the youth of today is highly unaware of their actions, aren't they… Look what you've gone and done, making the poor land goddess even redder than before."

Mizuki nodded, staring intently at Tomoe. "Ryukichi's right, think before you act, ex-ayakashi~."

Nanami's eye widened in surprise, covering her face as the messenger pointed it out. She only glanced over at the bickering three, yet had her eyes rivet back to Tomoe.

_It's not my fault… that Tomoe, what is he trying to do? Something's off about him._

Whatever it was, however, Nanami wasn't able to pinpoint. A small sense of déjà vu crept its way into her mind, and she remembered the elusive look in Akira's eyes a good while ago. Granted, he and Tomoe had different things hidden in their eyes, but still, it seemed odd that two people had a certain gleam when they looked at the world. Quite the coincidence.

Meanwhile, as the carriage continued on, a distinct change in atmosphere took place. The air smelt of sweet, burning cedar, mingled with festival foods like takoyaki, a rather overwhelming scent. The lighting had also changed; instead of lights from a city, only the moon and stars seemed to give off a majority of the glow around her. Moreover, loud, energetic traditional music filled the air, cheering in the faint background.

Nanami looked around for the source of all this activity, Ryukichi laughing as she turned her head this way and that. "Welcome to our world, Nanami Momozono. Quaint lil' place, ain't it?" he asked, peering his head out a window. "My, those young ones do work hard when festivals are held~."

"This… this is what a festival here is like?" Nanami asked, an excited look on her face. Looking outside, she saw foxes, young and old, running around, some even holding sparklers or paper lanterns.

"Aren't human festivals the same?" Ryukichi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, they are… but something just feels different about it here. I can't really explain it, everyone just seems so active and energetic," Nanami replied, her smile broadening. "Mizuki, Tomoe, you two should see it too," she offered.

Mizuki was eagerly looking out, a curious look on his face as he observed the area. "Oh my, I can hear people playing the Ryuteki from here," he commented with a laugh. "Tomoe-kun, you should check this out. Observe how normal foxes are in society."

The fox narrowed his eyes, staying where he sat, and looked over at Ryukichi. "When is this thing—"

Nanami gave a yelp as the carriage suddenly jerked up and down harshly, falling backwards, only to have Mizuki catch her with a small smile on his face. "Ryukichi's carriage is top notch, huh?" he commented sarcastically, looking at the messenger.

A knock came from the side of the carriage, and from the window Nanami could see two messengers staring blankly as Ryukichi walked off the carriage, giving the two pats on their heads. One of the messengers, with auburn hair, sniffed at the air, her eyes looking directly over at Nanami. She tilted her head. "Momozono?" she asked.

Nanami hesitantly nodded, dropping her excited smile.

The auburn fox nodded, turning over to the fox near her. "Hey, stop standing around and help 'em off," she ordered loudly.

Nanami shook her head, sliding off the carriage on her own, much to the fox's surprise. "I'm good on my own," she said with a smile.

The auburn fox's partner observed Mizuki and Tomoe, raising one of his eyebrows. "Aren't these two familiar?" he sneered. "Hey, snake, weren't you Yonomori's familiar a few ye—"

"I'm Nanami-chan's familiar as of now," Mizuki said cheerfully, crossing his arms at the messenger.

"Indeed," the girl replied, eyeing Tomoe suspiciously, an ear tilting to the side. "Ryukichi-dono, are you sure that this is indeed the group Inari-sama invited?"

Ryukichi gave a deep nod, patting the two familiars on the head. "This trio may not look like it, but they're a good bunch."

By the time he finished, Mizuki was already walking ahead of everyone, turning around to Nanami. "We don't have much time to waste, so let's get started on that exploring, Nanami-chan." He tugged eagerly at Nanami's wrist, an excited smile on his face as he led Nanami to the mass of stalls.

҉

"You're not following 'em, lil' fox?"

Tomoe turned to face Ryukichi, an irritated look on his face as he shook his head, looking around the festival. "They aren't showing themselves, but I feel a horde of eyes staring at me," he muttered.

Ryukichi gave a gruff laugh, crossing his arms. "Lookit that, the lil' fox is unnerved by inevitable glaring. Don't you think you deserve it just a little?" he asked, tilting his head. "Granted, ever since being Mikage's familiar, you've made a better name for yourself, but the elders around here don't care for the present, mind ya. 'Fraid I can't really defend ya if things get out of hand."

"As if I need to be defended," Tomoe replied, a small smile on his face. Really, he'd be amazed if someone actually tried to pick a fight with him. "Besides, I need to adjust to this… thing."

"It's called a festival, lil' fox, you should—-"

"Stop calling me 'lil' fox', it's irritating," Tomoe snapped.

"Lil' fox, keep that temper of yours in check. The reason Inari even invited Nanami is because he's impressed that a simple human is able to keep you on a leash, so do your master a favour and have some fun," Ryukichi advised, readjusting his hat out of habit.

Tomoe raised an eyebrow, seeing Nanami with the snake, speaking animatedly while at a food stall, giving a relunctant nod. "Anyways, old man, what happened to that carefree attitude not five seconds ago?" he asked.

"Got tired of it. If you're that bothered by everything, go speak to Amane 'bout it, or lounge at an inn, either works."

"Brothel," the familiar corrected. "And I'm not interested."

Tomoe observed more of his surroundings. Younger messengers running around energetically, followed by family and friends.

"Much more peaceful nowadays, come to think of it," Ryukichi commented, a smile on his face as he walked away from Tomoe. "I have business to get to, so I'll be on my way, 'lil fox."

_ About damn time._


	37. Chapter 37

The sights and sounds were incredible. In every direction, Nanami could hear messengers offering food or announcing games. Even now, she and Mizuki stood in front of a food stall, te messenger pointing towards different types of taiyaki.

"C'mon, top notch quality, plenty of flavours," the messenger listed. She pointed over at Nanami, a daring smile on her face. "Human goddess! Take a free sample!" she cheered, picking up a piece of taiyaki.

Nanami only blinked in surprise, taking the food as it was shoved into her hands. "Um… thank you…" she said silently.

"The familiar with you as well?" she asked, staring at Mizuki, tail wagging slightly. "Half price is all I can offer ya~."

Mizuki's face fell slightly, shaking his head. "No thanks," he declined.

The girl at the stall pouted. "C'mon now, pretty boy, I'm trying to run a business here. I can't give _everything _out for free," she urged. "If ya ain't buying anything, then go somewhere else, you're holding up the line. Shoo, shoo."

_Well then…_

Nanami tugged at Mizuki's sleeve, handing him her taiyaki. "You can have mine, I'm not really hungry anyways," she said, beginning to walk away. It wasn't particularly crowded, however, every now and then she would bump into someone, only to be ignored without any sort of apology, most of them being laughing children.

"It certainly is energetic here," Mizuki noted, looking around. "But these prices are unbelievable…" he looked at the price tag on the taiyaki, a look of disbelief on his face. "Paying half of this isn't even mercy."

Nanami laughed with a shrug. "Well, aren't most of these messengers wealthy? I guess it counts as cheap here," she guessed.

_Tomoe and Ryukichi stayed behind… I wonder if they were speaking about something…_

҉

"Ugh, this place reeks of incense… you're not missing much, Arika."

_ "__So I'm stuck here at a rundown shrine? I'd rather be at a party or festival…"_

Akira shrugged, running a hand through his hair, looking down at the festival with small disdain. "It's not as fun as you think, Arika. You're better off," he stated. "Honestly, all this festival is about is a bunch of brats running around and buying overpriced crap."

From what Akira could see, that was exactly it. Nothing had and nothing would change from his previous visits. "Granted, it does lower their defences around here, so that's a plus."

_"__Huh? How'd you even find out about some festival in the first place, Akira? Why couldn't I come?"_

Sighing, the dark haired fox shrugged. "For one, as long as I have proof of being a fox here, they can't do much to me. Plus, it's hard to detect anything when half of your messengers are rolling in money and pleasure," he commented, a bitter smile on his face. "Arika, you're not here for a reason. If I happen to run into someone that doesn't exactly like me…"

_"__Which is everyone there, no offence."_

"You flatter me, Arika. You really do~," Akira laughed. "Keeping that in mind, it'd be troublesome if you got mixed up in it. These messengers don't exactly play fair," he sighed, fussing with his bangs. "Furthermore, the little brat I want out of the way isn't exactly weak."

_"__But… he doesn't know you, so…"_

"Ah, but he might have heard of me from that damned Evil King pal of his," he pointed out.

_"__Former pal."_

"Details, details… you sure have a lot to say when we're not speaking in person," he commented. "Careful with that, I can come back any time I want."

_"__So I'll take advantage of the distance now~! Say, Akira, do me a favour?"_

Akira raised an eyebrow, an ear tilting in interest. "What is it?" he asked.

_"__Go easy on Nanami-chan and Ami-chan. Don't go overboard like usual, kay?"_

"Oho~. That so?" Akira replied. "I don't really think I can agree to that_completely. _Tell you what: I'll let 'em live."


	38. Chapter 38

While Tomoe lingered around the festival, keeping a close eye on Nanami as she flitted about everywhere, he felt an absentminded sensation that he was being watched. Every so often, he would turn around behind him, only to see no one there. It was different from the collective staring older foxes would give him as they passed by in mass groups; it was just a simple stare from someone Tomoe couldn't find.

It wasn't a comforting feeling, and was hard to ignore for even Tomoe. In the end, he began to lose sight of Nanami as she drifted further away, biting his lip in irritation.

_That damned snake had better not do anything stupid._

Granted, the festival itself was foolish. Who in the right mind holds a festival for simple recognition? Inari wasn't one for such large, elaborate social events in the first place, moreover, this sort of environment was dangerous for any human.

"The bastard's planning something," Tomoe muttered, giving a scoff.

҉

Leisurely looking at the stands with Mizuki, Nanami spotted an ofude stand. She looked over to Mizuki, giving a small wave with her hand. "I'll be back in a bit," she announced, running off.

The fox at the shrine stared blankly at her, holding out a small ofude. "Land goddess, it's on the house," he said indifferently.

Nanami nodded a bit of thanks, opening the slip of paper.

**"****You shall be given a worthless fortune for free."**

Immediately frowning at the saying, Nanami crinkled the ofude up and tossed it aside.

_Tomoe was right, some of these foxes are no good pranksters…_

She glared directly at the stall runner, looking at the amount of ofude he had hanging by yarn. "Can't I have an actual one?"

The fox raised an eyebrow. "The ofude I gave you for free was accurate, wasn't it? That means it was the real deal, don't be spoiled and accept the fate that the gods have dealt," he stated. He pulled one down, waving it in front of Nanami. "If you want another, though, it's full price."

"I don't have any money."

"Sucks to be you, then."

_This is how gods are treated here?_

"Look," Nanami said. "I am not in the mood to haggle with you. I would just appreciate a better ofude."

"No money, no fortune," the fox snapped. "Now, you're holding up the line, girl, so just leave the stall. You're hurting my business. Go buy yourself a kimono or something other than those god awful clothes."

_What did he just say?_

Trudging away from the stall with an amazed face, Nanami observed her outfit subconsciously.

_It's that bad?_

True, she stuck out amongst the traditional clothing others wore, most looking respectable or sometimes even dignified. Looking around, she noticed a small area of clothing stalls. The area was almost empty of any customers, and the stall owners seemed to talking with each other.

Nanami looked down at her outfit a second time, and sighed in defeat.

_I feel left out in this, somehow…_

She hesitantly approached the stalls, somewhat going against the flow of the crowd as she walked towards it. She spotted Mizuki, who had a puzzled expression, but Nanami only waved with a carefree smile, mouthing that she would be back.

Reaching one of the stalls shortly after, Nanami had only scanned the collection of kimonos. Her shoulders slumped, admiring the intricate designs on them and giving a sigh. What was she thinking? She didn't even have any money to buy anything.

The stall owner smiled brightly, looking down at her. "Land goddess, you in need of something?" she asked.

Nanami nodded rigidly, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Y-yeah, but I don't have any money…"

"Have you not gone to any other stalls? First purchases are free for gods and goddesses," the fox explained, pointing at the array of kimonos. "So take your pick," she yawned.

Looking at the kimonos carefully, Nanami felt frustrated. She wasn't an expert at which kimono was no good or was amazing. They all had beautiful designs, in any colour she could imagine.

"Good god, you're indecisive," the fox laughed, tossing a kimono at her. "You're the flowery type, so take that one. No one wants it. There's an inn you can try it on at. It's one of the rare clean ones you don't have to get harassed at."

Nanami nodded, looking at the kimono somewhat suspiciously. It was well made, and had an interesting floral design. A white base, full of pink flowers and soft green leaves. Simple, but nice.

҉

Walking aimlessly about, Tomoe spotted a snake with an uneasy and impatient expression standing on his own near a stall.

At first, Tomoe thought it was just because the snake was so ridiculously sheltered and not used to these sort of events. However, upon further inspection of the scene, someone was missing.

"Mizuki, can I ask you something?" Tomoe asked, approaching the snake.

"Go ahead," Mizuki sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Where the hell is—"

"Well, I was with her until she went to buy an ofude, but all of a sudden she started heading in a different direction and I lost sight of her…" he said, taking a small bite out of taiyaki.

Tomoe glared down at the piece of food, snatching it out of Mizuki's hand, promptly throwing it at his head. "So you're telling me that instead of following and keeping an eye on her, you lost her."

Rubbing his head, Mizuki nodded. "That's right, but I couldn't help it, Tomoe-kun. Nanami-chan was a burst of energy and it was hard to keep up, plus the cro—"

"I don't believe this," Tomoe stated, shaking his head. "God knows the sort of trouble she'll manage to get in on her own… that idiot…"

Mizuki gave a sly smile, raising an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Tomoe demanded.

"Nothing~."

Tomoe eyed the snake carefully, dropping the rant he had started into the air. "Dammit… that girl's –"

"I'm what?"

Nanami had staggered her way back to Mizuki in the kimono. It fit her decently enough, but the hem was too long, and she feared that she would trip in the crowd. She took small, careful steps to avoid doing so, however, as she reached Mizuki, she could overhear Tomoe as well, giving the usual sharp scolding to the snake, and, if Nanami heard him right, his ridiculing a certain land goddess's intelligence. When she had asked "I'm what?" the fox only jumped and turned over to Nanami with a blank face.

The familiar seemed to ignored Nanami's indignant expression, and sighed as he rubbed his temple. "Nanami, where were you?"

Nanami pointed ahead at the clothing stalls. "I was over there."

_Hasn't he noticed?_

Mizuki gave a wide, surprised smile as he walked toward Nanami. "So you got something, Nanami-chan?" he asked.

She nodded, admiring the pattern on her kimono. "I got it for free after I found a decent stall," she explained. She turned expectantly to Tomoe, who had an attentive look on his face. Nanami tilted her head, biting her lwer lip. "Tomoe?"

"Hmm? Oh, right…" he said, looking around the festival. "N—"

"So this is where you three have been!"

The flamboyant voice belonged to Ryukichi, who was approaching the three casually amongst the crowd. "I was looking for ya three, yet you didn't even get too far away."

Mizuki laughed, perfectly at ease with the messenger as he waved. "I've yet to reach any drinking stalls, but I'm enjoying myself. Ryukichi, this festival is impressive."

The messenger nodded in agreement, holding a drink in his hand. "Don't know what ya missin'. Miss Land Goddess, mind if the snake and I have a bit of wine tastin'?"

"Wine tasting?" Nanami responded, a clueless look on her face.

"Nah, actually, I'm just kissin' up to the lil's snake 'cuz one of the stalls lost some customers. So was hopin' Mizuki here would be a good person and sell his sake, it'd rake up some good money. 40% of which will be offerings to the shrine, courtesy of Inari's messengers."

Nanami blinked in confusion, but nodded with a good-natured laughed. "Mizuki, do you mind that? I've never had it, but people always say you make good sake, so it could fun."

The white-haired snake gave a short nod. "Oh dear… it seems I have no choice," he said. "So where's this—"

Before finishing his sentence, the snake was dragged away by Ryukichi to the stall, disappearing into the crowd.

Watching on, Nanami smiled slightly, enjoying the light mood surrounding her. "Tomoe, have you done anything yet?" she asked, following the fox as he began walking away.

"Not really," he replied blankly. "I'm just trying to find a place to sit down and relax. I don't like all these people surrounding me so ruthlessly…"

Smile dropping smile, Nanami watched Tomoe's expression carefully. He seemed somewhat tired, almost annoyed as he walked quickly through the crowd. Had something gone wrong earlier? Or was he just tired of the crowds? Nanami could only look down, unable to ask anything.

Tomoe seemed to know where he was going, walking with a certain urgency in mind. However, the familiar also seemed to be getting farther and farther away from the festival itself.

"Tomoe, where're we supposed to be going?" she questioned, struggling not to trip.

Placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her balanced, Tomoe looked ahead. "There's a shed around here that most people come to in order relax. I can barely remember doing so a few years back, but never during a festival," he explained.

The land goddess tilted her head with curiosity, looking around as the festival's entrance was behind her, and nearly tripped. "How far is it?" she asked.

"It should just be around here and…" he trailed off, watching Nanami with a raised eyebrow.

The girl struggled to regain her balance, straightening the kimono out. "Hmm?"

Tomoe smiled slightly, resting a hand back on her shoulder once more. "Why did you buy something you can't walk in?" he asked, assisting her walk.

_Does he even pay attention to what he's doing? _Nanami wondered, trying to hide a faint blush. His hand on her shoulder was painfully noticeable, warm and firm.

"You can't possibly be 'cold' like earlier," Tomoe commented.

Covering her face, Nanami gulped in a fluster. "I…"

҉

Really, she wasn't taking the hint.

Granted, the fox himself wasn't thinking twice about his actions. This damned village seemed to make everything looser than usual. Yet somehow, Nanami was encouraging all this relentless teasing.

_It's that face of hers… if she weren't so obviously self-conscious then I wouldn't be in this situation._

"Anyways, I'm not cold," Nanami insisted suddenly.

"Obviously so."

_Something is off right now. _

Tomoe could see the shed now, sighing in slight relief.

"Tomoe…"

"What is it?"

The girl's face was a red mess as she stared at the ground. "I can walk just fine, so…" she trailed off, gently shrugging her shoulder.

Hint urgently taken.

Tomoe retracted his hand sharply, a bitter smile on his face in response to Nanami's comment. "Right. Just buy something that fits your short height next time, instead of something so inconvenient," he said.

"I will…"

The pair had made their way to the shed's porch, and Tomoe casually sat down, and could only hold back a smile of amusement as Nanami struggled to walk towards her. "You sure you can walk?"

The girl gave a stubborn look. "I'm fine, see?" she replied, sitting down just barely. "Just fine."

Tomoe nodded as he listened carefully. "Incredibly convincing," he said sarcastically. "You have little balance anyways, don't tell me otherwise. And your face is still red."

Nanami looked away, clearing her throat. "So what? It doesn't mean anything. And I hear something."

"Changing the subject," the fox pointed out, looking at the sky. "It's just the fireworks starting. They must have announced some sort of show earlier and I just didn't pay attention. So why's your face red?" he urged, keeping his eyes on the sky.

"Enough of that!"

҉

_This is painful. He really isn't getting the mood._

Nanami sulked childishly with her arms crossed and pouted, staring at Tomoe cautiously.

The fox had his eyes staring up at the night sky, the fireworks reflecting in his eyes brightly.

She had to admit, Tomoe looked captivating under the moon's glow. Obviously more relaxed than he was at the festival, just barely smiling

"So… um, Tomoe? Is this your time seeing this festival?" Nanami asked, tilting her head.

Tomoe nodded, keeping his gaze on the fireworks. "It is. In fact it's my first in here since the Kyushu period," he replied.

Nanami nodded, fiddling with the tassels on her kimono, she looked up herself, watching the spectacle with a smile on her face. "It's really pretty, actually…"

"I've been meaning to ask, why'd you get that kimono?"

Blinking, Nanami shrugged with a dismissive laugh. "Oh, some fox at an ofude stall had complained about my clothes, and it kinda bothered me," she explained. "I started to feel a bit left out, so a fox at a clothing stall gave it to me."

"Hnn…" Tomoe replied.

Giving a loud sigh, Nanami looked over at Tomoe. "You know, you could be a little more enthusiastic. These fireworks are really pretty, so at least pretend to enjoy yourself."

Tomoe gave a wide smile as he turned to Nanami. "These fireworks are intoxicatingly beautiful, I can't enough of them," he said, suddenly dropping his smile. "We both know that those words coming out of my mouth aren't happening genuinely. Just because I don't say it, doesn't mean I'm not enjoying myself."

"If you don't enjoy it then just leave," Nanami spat.

"What did I just say? And if I leave you'll just complain more."

"I will not!" Nanami protested loudly.

"You will."

"I won't," she repeated.

Tomoe only scoffed in doubt, keeping a close eye on Nanami. "You're still red," he pointed out.

Giving a huff, Nanami rolled her eyes. "If you don't like it, leave, I don't care if you do. You'll probably just sleep the night away in the first place. Stop being so—"

Before she knew it, the fox was staring her directly in the eyes, the distance between them greatly reduced.

"Maybe I don't _want _to leave. I'm just fine right here."

Inching her face away, Nanami sucked in a breath. "Th-there's no reason getting in my face like that," she scolded.

Despite the scolding, however, something significant was different about Tomoe.

He'd leant over near Nanami, staring her in the eyes firmly, silent and impassive to her words. Something about the whole situation made Nanami self-conscious, but she found difficulty in trying to look away. She could feel the vaguely familiar fuzzy numbness in her mind coming back and her heart beating callously.

Really, she couldn't help but notice Tomoe's sharp, unyielding gaze. It was just there, in her sight, never letting her out. Gulping involuntarily, Nanami shifted slightly under his watch.

"Stop being so _what_?" Tomoe questioned.

Was he unaware of Nanami's reaction now? Or was he just ignoring it, dismissing it as her being "delusional" or something? Surely he at least noticed how close he was to the girl, and if she could hear own heartbeat, then she wouldn't doubt the fox hearing it too.

In a way, it frustrated Nanami.

Here she was, trying her best to keep her unrequited feelings at bay, while this fox just acted as he pleased when speaking to her at such a setting. She had hoped that the festival had gone a different direction. Light-hearted, enlightening, even fun, yet here she was, pushing her feelings to the back of her mind.

_Why is this so difficult for me?_

Questioning herself, Nanami felt a tug at her arm, Tomoe closer than he was just five seconds ago.

"Ah…" she squeaked, flustered.

"What were you going to say, Nanami?" Tomoe pressed sharply, leaning closer, as if to make sure she heard.

Nanami could see the look in his eyes increase with intensity, her heart pounding helplessly under his insistence.

"I…" she trailed off.

The distance between her and Tomoe had almost completely closed as the fox pressed on. "You what?"

Nanami shook her head with a blush.

_I can't… I can't find the words…_

"Why can't you answer me?" Tomoe questioned, irritation showing in his tone.

Again, the girl only shook her head, still locked in Tomoe's gaze.

_I feel as if my stomach's sick or something… it's doing flip flops._

Tomoe scowled. "You won't answer me either way, huh?" he commented.


	39. Chapter 39

_ Say something._

The silence was dangerous, how didn't she notice that?

With every question Tomoe asked, rhetorical or not, Nanami just kept shaking her head, increasing the fox's annoyance and uneasy caution. He could tell on his own, just by how he gradually drew her closer beside him. To the point to where he could hear her uneven breath, or even smell the sweet, soft scent of flowers in her hairs.

It was a sobering sensation, making him pull her closer, but at the same time, this heightened awareness was driving a certain fox mad.

"Hey," he sighed, "what are you trying to say?"

He could feel Nanami brace herself.

"Look, Tomoe… I… stop being so evasive."

_ Evasive?_

"Lately it's hard to predict what you want or what you're thinking, and it's confusing," Nanami added silently. "You're even asking weird questions lately. I don't get it."

"What are you talking about?" Tomoe asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nanami sighed loudly, covering her face. "First you ask if I'd ever leave the shrine, then something about my liking you, and now you keep teasing me about my red face."

"And that's bothering you?"

_Speaking of being bothered…_

"It is! Especially the second one, what made you ask that?" Nanami said. "I don't even know myself so don't ask me things like that. They're hard to answer, and even if I did answer honestly, you wouldn't appreciate it, so why bother?"

_What's this buzzing in my ears?_

"Since when have I even complained about something like that?" Tomoe pressed.

"A lot," Nanami said. "So just drop it okay?"

_It's warm…_

"Drop what?"

_ It's annoying._

"Just… I don't know. I just don't know how you want me to answer whether I like you or not. I can't say the last time I answered I was being completely honest…"

Tomoe sighed loudly, shaking his head, how was he supposed to respond? Anyway he'd word made it sound like the fox was signing some sort of death wish.

Nanami just stared with a frown on her face, looking a the fireworks in an almost stubborn manner.

_This silence is unbearable. She should finish what she was saying before she starts spacing out like that. How the hell was I being elusive? What exactly does she mean by not being completely honest?_

"If you want to say something, say it," Nanami muttered, shuffling nervously.

"What do you expect me to say? You're rambling like some oblivious idiot, if I say anything, you'll just misinterpret it."

Nanami had continued not to face the fox. "Stop assuming you know how I'll react."

Tomoe narrowed his eyes, turning the girl back to facing him by her chin. "I'm not assuming a something if I know it's true," he said. "Just think for a second and ignore who asked you that question, what sort of response would most –"

"I don't see where you're going with this."

"Stop interrupting!" Tomoe scolded.

_Of all the people in the world, this clueless girl…_

Was she _this_ oblivious to things? Tomoe didn't find it possible that the girl was playing coy, she wasn't exactly that skilled in tricking anyone. If anything, she was shamelessly brazen and dense.

This only succeeded in frustrating the fox. That exact cluelessness blew everything he said out of proportion. Words never got the point across.

Nanami gave a loud yawn, stretching as she rubbed her eyes. "I forgot how late it actually was…" she muttered.

_"_Are you_ really _trying to change the subject?" Tomoe asked, a look of irritation on his face.

Nodding, Nanami gave another yawn when she gave a sharp look. "I've been walking around aimlessly and arguing with you for no reason when you can't give a proper response. It's tiring. Tomoe, I don't understand what you're trying to say, so maybe I'm just tired. If I get some sleep, then I'll be able to know where you're coming from more easily, right? I don't want to argue when we're supposed to having fun at a festival." Nanami gave a smile. "If I just rest a bit here, I'll be fine."

_Why not just put up a sign that says "Hell on Earth" and mock me, why don't you?_

Tomoe tugged gently at Nanami's hair, keeping an indifferent expression. "Idiot, you're too trusting. Wait until we get back."

Nanami shrugged away, yawning once more as she tilted her head. "What do you mean by that? It'll be a short nap, enough to get my energy back.

"I mean that I'm not the only one that knows about this place. Falling asleep here is like marking yourself as a target for anything possible."

Tomoe kept a steady gaze with Nanami, trying to imply what he was saying, yet, as usual, that land goddess only had an idiotic smile as she replied with perfect ease.

"That's why you're here, right? So I don't have to worry about anything."

Something began ringing in Tomoe's ears, as if sending signals to his mind. There was also the annoying buzzing he could hear.

He hunched over, covering his face with a slight laugh.

"Tomoe?" The girl tapped his shoulder lightly, giving a loud yawn. "Whatever… I need some sleep…"

The fox was simply remembering something he had told Inari earlier. Something simple, but not, much like how he felt about the warmth next to him. He sighed, straightening up to face Nanami. She had a sleepy expression, half asleep by the looks of it, barely paying any attention to her surroundings as she began dozing off and leaning against Tomoe. She really was clueless. Then again, foxes can be clueless too.

By the time said familiar noticed how close, how at ease he was at, he was already kissing the girl again.


	40. Chapter 40

Achoo!"

Nanami hunched over the kitchen table, covering her mouth with a tired moan.

From last night at the festival, she fell asleep from fatigue, and woke up to find herself on the carriage, which brought her and the familiars back to Mikage shrine. However, there was one little snag.

_I can't believe I caught a cold when I fell asleep… that's what I get from sleeping outside, huh? This is terrible…_

Combined with the cold, she still felt exhausted and tired, and desperately wanted to go to bed. The only thing holding her back was that _outrageous_ attendance rate of hers. Raising her head, she was staring at her uniform in distress. There was no way she could attend school in this condition, but knowing Nanami, her stubborn self was already reaching over for her uniform in an attempt to get ready.

A hand slapped hers away sharply, resting itself on her forehead. Nanami blinked, staring nervously at Tomoe, who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Are you seriously trying to go to school in the condition you're in? For once that red face of yours is an _actual problem_."

The land goddess felt a hand patting her on the back. "Poor Nanami-chan got a cold, Tomoe-kun, don't make fun of her." Mizuki smiled gently at her.

"Either way, she's not going to school."

Nanami stared innocently, trying to give a smile as she nodded. "Well, I can't miss any more days or else I'll get in trouble," she replied. Before she could say anything else, she sneezed, groaning in despair.

Tomoe raised an eyebrow, looking over at the clock. "You already missed the bus to school, you know. You'll be late regardless."

"Being late is better than not attending at all," Nanami insisted, sniffing.

"Just rest today, you're sick and tired. Go to sleep."

"The last time I slept I got a cold."

"That's because you were sleeping _outside_," Tomoe pointed out.

Nanami pouted, tilting her head. "Well what were you doing? How come you aren't sick?"

Suddenly, Tomoe's face dropped slightly, a look of surprise in his eyes. "That's… that's because I'm not the one that was sleeping outside in the cold, I was awake and dragging you back to the carriage."

Mizuki smiled slyly. "Tomoe-kun, your face says otherwise," he pointed out.

"Can it."

Nanami slumped, lying down on the table once more, eyes half-closed as she blocked out the arguing, eying Tomoe pleadingly. "If I have to stay here, you have to go to school in my place."

"What makes you think—"

"Take is as an order from master to familiar," Nanami muttered, giving into sleep.

"…"

Mizuki laughed, "His lack of reply signals defeat, Nanami-chan, he has no choice now~."

Nanami shrugged, and straightened up with barely enough energy to wave to the fox. "I'm going to rest off this cold, so you can get ready now…" she yawned.

_Oh, wait._

"What about Mizuki?" she asked, looking over at the smiling familiar.

"Naturally, I'll stay behind, Nanami-chan," he said. "Besides, your school's less than I bargained for." He waved hand over at Tomoe. "Now, you should get ready, 'Nanami Momozono'."

"I'll kill you."

҉

"Nanami" was sitting begrudgingly at "her" desk, a dangerous aura surrounding her, almost a manifestation of "her" irritation.

_That Nanami… why am I stuck doing this?_

The transformed fox was stuck taking on the girl's form at her school while she stayed home with a cold. He was also depending on _Mizuki_ to keep her safe.

_As if things could get worse…_

"Nanami-chan~!"

The voice was familiar, but not. Appearing up at the desk was some orange-haired girl with an impish smile on her face. "Nanami-chan, how ya doing?" she asked.

Tomoe blinked with a clueless expression on his face. She was that friend of Nanami's, the idol girl with too much energy, but Tomoe couldn't remember her name to save his life.

The girl tilted her head, leaning into his personal space. "You look different today, Nanami-chan. Way more mature or something, I dunno."

_As long as this transformation is perfect, I don't care…_

"Hey, wait a second." The girl pouted, yanking at Tomoe's wrist. "Nanami-chan, where's the bracelet I gave you?"

Yanking his wrist away, Tomoe sighed and rested his hand on his chin. "I forgot it this morning. I barely made it here in time."

The girl patted him on the head. "Ah, that's unlucky. Were you up late last night doing something?"

Tomoe nodded. "I was studying," he lied.

The girl nodded, but looked behind Tomoe, scowling suddenly before returning to a smile. "Ami-chan! O'er here!" she called, waving frantically.

Ami approached tentatively, giving Tomoe a nod. "Morning, Nanami-chan," she said quietly. She looked over to the orange haired girl. "Morning, Arika…"

_So her name's Arika._

"Morning," Tomoe replied.

Ami's face brightened up, but only slightly. "Say, Nanami-chan, about our phone call last night…"

Tomoe blinked in confusion, raising an eyebrow. "Phone call? I l—"

"Ami-chan," Arika interrupted. She poked the girl from behind with a smile. "I just remembered, I checked some books out a few days ago from the school library. They're due today, but I don't know my way back there, I forgot," she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Do you think you could help me find my way back?"

The small girl's face fell significantly, but she slowly nodded with a gulp.

"Great!" Arika exclaimed, clapping her hands. She tugged at Ami's arm, picking up a book from some desk. "Let's go, then," she declared. Running out of the classroom, Ami yelped slightly.

The crow appeared from the door, giving a dismissive wave as he walked past the two. "My bad, Ami," he said apologetically, patting the girl's head absently.

Ami nodded in response before Arika dragged her out.

Tomoe gave a yawn, before blinking with a small realisation. Something about the classroom felt lighter. Looking around the classroom, his eyes narrowed. It wasn't Kurama's presence, since he'd just come in, it was someone else.

_Great…_

He huffed, tapping his fingers on the desk as he noticed Kurama approaching him.

"Nanami, you seem—"

"Don't talk to me, I'm annoyed," Tomoe spat, attempting to trip the crow.

The crow's face was blank as he nearly tripped, resting a hand on a desk for balance. "I can see that… what's got you in a bad mood? Did you miss me when I wasn't here yesterday?"

"Hardly. Do it more often, it's for work, right? Drown yourself in it."

_On the other hand, just drown in general, either works._

Kurama laughed lightly with a shrug. "Maybe later. But either way, there's something you should know about. This school seems different, so I don't recommend walking around too aimlessly unless you have to absolutely be somewhere," he advised sternly.

"Different how?" Tomoe asked, craning his head to the crow.

"'Different' as in something's making this place its hunting grounds," Kurama explained.

_Is it that feeling from earlier? That's what he's talking about, most likely. But… it was in and out pretty suddenly…_

"Also, about that Duo of Love group," Kurama began, "I don't think you or Ami should be hanging around them too much. They're just bad news."

_That Arika girl was annoying, but I wouldn't say bad news. The crow is probably just jealous of their popularity or something… as for this Akira, I've yet to even see him._

"I'll decide for myself who is bad and who isn't," Tomoe said coldly.

Kurama frowned, crossing his arms with a worried look. "Nanami, at least keep it in mind, Those idols are—"

"Gossiping is not allowed in school, you should watch what you say in front of your peers, Dark Angel. What's up, Seven Lives."

The person speaking sat atop Nanami's desk, hands in his pockets and a careful gleam in his eyes, or at least the one uncovered by bangs.

_Who the hell is _this_guy?_

"So, Kurama," the stranger said, "What're you talking about, if I may ask?"

"Nothing of interest," the Tengu replied sharply, "what do you want in the first place, Akira?"

Akira gave a dry laugh. "I don't want anything, I'm just enjoying Nanami's company, if something's wrong with a student getting to know his peers, then I apologise in advance."

_Since when does this guy know Nanami?_

Tomoe listened to the idols' conversation carefully; an ear slightly rose to hear more clearly.

"Since when were you two so close?" Kurama asked.

An arm slipped around Tomoe's shoulder, the dark haired idol suddenly behind him.

"Since yesterday, poor little Nanami wasn't having a good day, so I stood near her the entire day, even for dinner. It's better to see girls smile, rather than frowns."

Thoroughly disgusted, Tomoe jumped from his desk, patting off his shoulders roughly while glaring at Akira.

_This guy was with her yesterday? Why did Nanami even agree to something like that?_

Frankly, it was more than enough reason for Tomoe to listen to Kurama's previous warning.

Akira blinked, tilting his head. "Seems the tomboy feels a lot better today, huh? Mikage isn't even here again, that's good. Did I heal your wounded heart then?"

Tomoe scowled. "Heal _whose_ wounded heart?" he snapped. The way this guy was talking, to someone he perceived as Nanami. Did he speak to Nanami this way all the time? Who the hell did he think he was?

The idol seemed taken aback by 'Nanami's' hostility, and tilted his head with a small smile. "_Yours_, naturally. You were so hung up over his _sickness _that you looked ready to burst into tears, remember? So that necklace I gave you brightened your day just a bit, I'm glad. Though, you're not wearing it."

If words ever grated Tomoe's ears, it was now. If he remembered correctly, Nanami said that Arika had given her the bracelet _and_ the necklace. Yet here was the orange-haired one's partner telling him something different.

Akira leant in suddenly. "Nanami? You seem a little pale," he commented, resting a hand on her forehead. "You ok—"

Tomoe swatted his hand away. "I'm fine."

"Ha… you really should be a bit more proper, Nanami. You're acting like a wild animal or something," Akira said, "anways, my partner just skipped in, so I'll see ya around."

_He pisses me off._

"Arika!" the idol called out, "what were you doing?"

"Oh, just returning some books," Arika replied.

"Wasn't Ami with you?" Kurama questioned.

Arika smiled widely, nodding. "Yeah, but she started feeling ill, so she went down to the nurse…"

Ignoring the rest of the conversation, Tomoe sat down irritably, clawing somewhat at the desk. Whatever that Akira guy was up to, his words weren't matching his tone.

_He's annoying… and to make things worse, Nanami lied unnecessarily about something like a necklace. What drove her to do that? Why lie about some stupid necklace?_


	41. Chapter 41

Tomoe was having one hell of a time trying to concentrate in school. In fact, the only thing keeping his attention was the clock, gritting his teeth impatiently for the thing to turn faster, tapping his foot loudly.

"Momozono!" the teacher called out sharply, staring the disguised fox down. "If you don't have anything better to do than that, please go to the—"

Tomoe heard someone whistle. "Teacher, Nanami's just feeling a little restless because of troubles," Akira said blankly. "She can't help it."

_What is he…_

"I see…" The teacher expectantly backed down, and a hustle of whispers erupted behind Tomoe.

"Did you see that? Momozono and Akira…"

"Does Akira know her somehow? The formerly dirt poor girl?"

"No way, why would he waste his time with _her_?"

"Momozono already has Mikage-san and Yonomori-san, though… she keeps hogging them all to her—"

Tomoe turned over to the gossip, raising an eyebrow suspiciously, his eyes narrowed. The girls blinked in surprise, grimacing as they looked away from each other and stared at the ground. As such, Tomoe turned away, and his elbow hit the desk roughly when he rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

_This whole day has been ridiculous so far._

Granted, it was only morning, so there was plenty more that could decide to throw itself in Tomoe's face. Currently, for example, an oppressive feeling mingled in the classroom.

_Is it miasma? It's presence is erratic…_

Every so often, the presence of this feeling would leave and return at irregular intervals, and cause Tomoe a headache. He rubbed his forehead, trying to tune out any noise, closing his eyes to avoid the light.

A piece of paper hit him in the back of his head. Slowly Tomoe slowly turned around, and saw Arika wave at him.

The girl pointed down at the floor and whispered to Tomoe to pick up the paper. The fox raised an eyebrow, leaned over to grab the paper ball, and unfolded it absently.

"**Nanami-chan, you don't look so good. You okay?"**

Tomoe shrugged indifferently without turning back over at the girl, only giving a nod in Arika's general direction.

_I find it hard to believe that Nanami would tolerate this girl or the man with her. They're both nuisances, and audacious ones at that…_

Remembering the dark-haired man's smug look, Tomoe clawed slightly at the desk.

"With a name like his, you'd think he'd be less engrossed in himself…" he muttered.

Tomoe blinked, something crawling in his mind.

_Come to think of it… didn't I know someone by that name?_

The name was common, yes, however Tomoe vaguely remembered running into only one person with that name. The memory was so vague that he couldn't even get a silhouette of the person in his mind.

_Actually, he and I never knew each other; I just heard rumours about him from Akura-Oh, didn't I? _

Tomoe spotted another wad of paper on the ground roll near his foot.

"**Behind you."**

Tomoe scowled, ripping the paper in half and looking behind sharply, glaring at Arika suspiciously.

The girl smiled widely and shook her head, point across from her.

Smirking was that other idol, holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"**Nanami, having another bad day~?"**

**҉-**

_This is _miserable_…_

Failing to get any sleep, Nanami sighed restlessly and stared out the window, half-closed eyes struggling to keep focus. The girl was exhausted; however, sleep was not kind enough to come.

How she was able to simply fall asleep at the festival was a concept that escaped her. Given how cold it was by then it should have made her want to go back home, however, instead, she fell asleep against Tomoe's word not to. Nanami covered her face at the fact, shaking her head to herself.

_God, that's embarrassing… I really screwed up back then._

Once she was back at the shrine, she was completely thrown out of the loop, asking Tomoe and Mizuki why they left the festival, and how long she'd been sleeping. At the time, Nanami could feel a faint tingling on her lips, which distracted her more than it should have.

_Tomoe must have been annoyed, he wouldn't even look at me then…_

To top it off, the fox was filling in for her at school. Truth be told, Nanami was more than a little uneasy about it, she highly doubted that Tomoe would be able to deal with Arika; she was too pushy for the fox's liking. God only knew how he'd react to Akira.

Nanami felt bad for both of them, just from seeing how Kurama and Tomoe treated each other, Tomoe wouldn't "welcome" another group of idols too easily, seeing how rude they could be. Meanwhile, the "Duo of Love" didn't seem too keen on short tempered classmates.

She sighed heavily into her pillow, and buried her face into it.

_I'm making myself worry!_


	42. Chapter 42

[A/N: Trying to get back into the swing of things, but it's been hectic in my life for a while, so no promises. Till then, enjoy the update!]

The note had every right to burst into flames while no one was looking in the classroom, its ashes floating down to the ground below Tomoe. The fox glared down at the clock, twitching slightly as the lunch bell had rung. Instantly, classmates began huddling into groups and chatting loudly, opening bento boxes or rushing to the lunch line. Tomoe scoffed and rolled his eyes, feeling no appetite whatsoever, and he just sat down at the desk without moving an inch.

Specifically, a blond male with this obnoxious, irritating grin plastered onto his face. "So Momozono isn't eating today, huh? Did ya forget your money or someth—"

Roughly, Tomoe covered his hand. "For once, stop being such an obnoxious brat and go dig into someone else's business, you annoying parasite," he snapped, glaring at the classmate, this particular one, Isobe or something, enjoyed getting his nose where it didn't belong. "Whatever I've done to you, it doesn't deserve this sort of subpar treatment, so take your business elsewhere…"

Isobe blinked, staring at "Nanami" in shock. Someone's hand yanked him by the shoulder, Kurama giving a tired look.

"Seriously… don't pick fights with girls, Isobe. It looks bad on any guy."

_Not as bad as trying to eat the girl's heart, Tengu._

Tomoe sat back in the seat, giving now cares for the Tengu's scolding. Isobe didn't seem to listen, and only shrugged as he walked away.

"Nanami, that was pretty surprising, all that coming from you," Kurama commented.

"I'm full of surprises," Tomoe spat, shrugging irritably. Ignoring the Tengu stubbornly, he stared intently at the doorway, wishing for something to just go wrong and leave school without any other option. However, the dream was broken when he got a glimpse of dark, long hair.

Akira gave a wave, looking down at "Nanami" from behind. "Nanami, mind doing me a favour?"

Tomoe nodded. He sure as hell _did_ mind.

The idol's face fell, but he soon shrugged with a laugh, arms crossed. "You don't even know what it is, Nanami. Hear me out, okay?" he asked, leaning in.

Tomoe shoved a hand into the idol's face harshly, pushing him back. "Screw off. You're annoying me."

Akira patted Tomoe's head, ruffling his hair. "I see, then the least you should do with your spare time is check on that friend of yours." He pointed over to the door, briefly looking away from Tomoe.

"Friend?"

"Ami Nekota, isn't is?"

"I'm sure she's fine," Tomoe said.

Akira nodded and smiled. "Then you've nothing better to do! I wanted to continue our conversation from yesterday." His smiled remained, but sighed loudly, in a long, drawn out way. "Regrettably, you're not interested, so I'll just plan another date later, kay?" His smile had the slightest ounce of – what was is it, pity? Sympathy? _Something_. "Nanami, you're a good person, I hope you know, but if you act as clueless as you tend to do, don't be surprised if—"

Tomoe shot up from his desk. "First off, who the hell said you could lay your hands on me, and why would I want to hang out with you more than required?"

"Sudden annoyance?" Akira asked, tilting his head.

The fox scoffed loudly, narrowing his eyes. "Don't touch me, don't talk to me, and hell, don't breathe the same air as me," he ordered, beginning to walk away.

"Nanami," Akira sighed, yanking at "her" arm. "What's got you so—"

Tomoe whipped his arm away, a small fire erupting from his hand.

Akira blinked in small surprise, but huffed in amusement. "Whoops."

_Damn…_

Tomoe bit his lower lip, hearing the idol go on.

"You're a bad actor, y'know."

Actor? _Actor?_

So he _knew_? And for how long had he known? Without any hesitation, he outed himself on knowing more than he let on, on being more than he let on, as if it was second nature to him. Whatever he was, it couldn't have been human. No, that was impossible. His insistent interest in Nanami, his attitude and mannerisms, the way he approached Tomoe, none of that seemed normal, but it only made sense now. He knew about Nanami, and who exactly she was, and he was able to distinguish her from Tomoe's disguise without the slightest bit of surprise or shock over the truth.

"You-"

With a loud bang, the classroom door thrusted open, and that small girl, Ami, bursted in and sprang straight for Tomoe, tightly hugging him and wailing Nanami's name. Her hug was absolutely suffocating, and she blubbered about something or another in the infirmary.

In a much calmer fashion, Arika walked in. Or rather, she peered in, and her bright blue eyes landed on Ami. Her shoulders slumped, and she rolled her eyes just enough for Tomoe to catch a glimspe of the action; soon, however, she sported a light smile. "Is she talking about seeing something in the infirmary? I went to check up on her but she suddenly ran out and was shaking my shoulders! 'There was a monster in the room!'" She waved her hands around, as if imitating or mocking Ami. "I didn't see anything, and I tried to tell her to rest some more, but she wouldn't listen."

Numerous murmurs and comments erupted. "A monster?", "Nekota believes in that kinda junk?", "Maybe she has a fever?"

Ami bit her lower lip, shaking her head. "That's not it. There was someone odd in the infirmary too. Not a student. It looked like a monster!"

Arika moved towards her, yanking her away from Tomoe. "Ami, I'm telling you, you gotta go back and rest." She spoke gently, and her grip was now just a light hold of Ami's shoulder.

Ami pouted, turning to Arika sharply. "I'm not sick! I definitely saw what I saw! Didn't you see anyone?"

Arika shook her head. "I didn't see anyone."

"But... before you came in..." Ami stopped, only to try and straighten herself up. "I heard you laughing. Was it a prank?"

"A prank? Why would I pull a prank on you? And a mean one like that to scare you, too?"

Ami hesitated, hearing the wavering tone in Arika's voice. "It's… you were trying to scare me, is what it seemed like is—"

"Why would Arika do that, Nekota?" a classmate interrupted, raising an eyebrow. "She's been nothing but nice to you, right? I saw you and Momozono hanging around stores a few days ago, so why would she trying pulling a mean prank on you?"

"That's not it," Ami protested, looking around the classroom. Arika gave her a sullen look, as if holding back tears and shirnking more and more in her seat.

"That's awful, you hurt her feelings Nekota," another student called out. "Don't you think _that's_ mean, befriending an idol just to try and ruin her reputation?"

Ami shook her head more sternly. "That's not it! I wouldn't do that, it's just that she forced me to go to the infirmary and—"

"She forced you?" Tomoe echoed.

Arika glared at him, then back at Ami, her look softening. "Ami, you looked sick, so I thought you should go."

The meek girl saw more glares directed toward her, save Tomoe and Kurama. In fact, Tomoe was more puzzled than anything. He narrowed his eyes at Arika. If she was with Akira, then there was no doubt she was in on him with whatever the hell he had planned against Nanami, and now they were targeting her friends.

Ami glanced back at Arika, who, with a lowered head, was smiling just so slightly.

"Nekota, don't cause unnecessary trouble for Arika, she's a nice person."

Ami shrunk, unable to reply under the pressure. She looked over pleadingly at Kurama, who seemed ready to stand up and interrupt, before a low laugh rang behind Ami.

Placing a hand on Ami's shoulder, Akira waved to the class.

_Now what's he up to..._

"My apologies, I'll talk to Nekota about this out in the hallway, if you don't mind," he said, giving a shallow nod of the head. Walking Ami out, he closed the door, leaning against the hallway wall with a tilt of his head. "So, what happened now? Something did happen, right? You certainly don't seem the type to set up people or deceive them."

"Ami," Tomoe started, "letting _him_ help will just anger the other students. What happened?"

"…"

_Don't be stupid! _

Gritting his teeth, Tomoe went to move between them and drag Ami out the classroom or something. There was completely no reason to drag her, a normal human being, into this nonsense.

The taller of the two idols took a step back, bringing Ami with him.

"Okay, I give, yours is the iron will~," Akira sighed, patting the girl's head. "Tell you what, though, I'll still help you out even though I don't know the whole story, because I'm just that generous, and crying girls isn't my strong suit."

With that, he was already dragging Ami back into the classroom, hugging her from behind. It was clear she was uncomfortable, but the jerk didn't seem to care a damn bit.

"Honestly, I'm the one at fault. It's hard for me to catch everyone's undivided attention when they're distracted by my status as an idol, so I asked Ami here to cause a scene and get everyone off track," he pointed to Arika. "Of course, my brilliant and bubbly partner was in on it."

Arika looked up at Ami, making a peace sign. "Yup. Ami's a good actress!"

Ami stared with a deadpanned face, seeing the surprised looks on the class's faces.

"Naturally, the news regarding this cute little classmate is that we're going steady from today on~."

Ami was obviously at a loss, and the look in her eye was a sure sign that this wasn't some convoluted, heavily thought out prank. And, for a moment, Tomoe's mind went blank. The turn of events just didn't make any damn sense. Akira was blatantly targeting Nanami for some reason, but he was here stirring up more trouble for her friend than anything else. What did he intend on gaining from that? What _could_ he gain, rather?

If he was trying just to get under Tomoe's skin, then he succeeded in that long before. And now he had the audacity to clearly have something planned for Nanami? As if he was even a demon or god of high enough stature to directly address as he had been. Granted, Nanami herself wasn't all that formal, but Akira was clearly of an inferior position, even if Nanami wouldn't have cared, being the fool she was.

...and it's that kind of foolishness that would make her burst out in defence of her friend if she heard about this at any moment. This was perfect bait. Of course that's what Akira had in mind.

The class was in an uproar of disbelief, while all Tomoe wanted to do was leave the school and ask Nanami a few questions about what's actually been going on.

She was usually obnoxiously noisy and bubbly, almost breathing down someone's neck with her presence; now, she seemed silent and indifferent, as if uninterested in the announcement. Kicking her legs under her desk and twirling strands of orange hair around.

Meanwhile, the eternally smug idol patted Ami's head, walking to his desk casually, the smirk never leaving his face, leaving Ami at the front of the class in her shock. Naturally, she looked over to Tomoe, in Nanami's form, for some sort of help or whatever. However, Tomoe was busy trying to figure out a way to discreetly burn someone alive and not get caught.

In the uproar, the teacher was struggling to get everyone to calm down, and Tomoe, fed up as he was, just wanted out of here.

"Teacher, I don't feel well," he said blankly, "I'm going to the infirmary."

Briefly, the teacher eyed him exasperatedly, but waved Tomoe off dismissively, completely focused on the rest of the louder students."Go on."

Eagerly leaving and slamming the door behind him, it was about time to settle some things at the shrine.


End file.
